Bro's Play
by DuoXKouga
Summary: A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. FULL DETAILS INSIDE.
1. Buying a Bro Doll

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy.**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:  
_

 _DuoXKouga: Happy Scary Spooktober, everyone! Well, look at what has finally made its appearance! I've been really excited to get this out and ready! So, sit back and enjoy!_

 _Battygirl: So…this is the other one we've been planning for a LONG time now. We really are excited for this one. It's a silly concept, we know, but we both love Chucky and the concept is too fun. So bear that in mind that Chucky IS kind've a silly concept, but that we're still gonna try to add in some horror elements if possible. We're also NOT following the events of Child's Play to the letter, more like we're taking the concept and working it around the characters and their own stories. Um…not a lot else I can say for this first chapter. We hope you enjoy it._

 _Like with A Good Edd Is Hard To Break, this fic will regularly update every other Friday. So, two weeks from now, the next chapter will go up and follow that pattern until the end. This also means updates will alternate between fics. So…yay for that._

 _Without further ado, please enjoy chapter one._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Buying A Bro Doll  
**

* * *

It's quiet, as usual.

It's always quiet.

The trailer is vacant of just about anyone. Its lone occupant sits in the bedroom, staring blankly at nothing in particular. In one hand is a bottle of gin. In the other, he's grasping a document detailing the results of his lab work.

The prognosis is grim.

His liver is shot. No donor. At least, none for him. He's unable to land a spot on a list. Wouldn't do any good. He doesn't have much longer anyway.

He brings the bottle to his lips and drinks slowly. As he lowers the bottle again, his eyes flicker back and forth over the images plastered on his walls. Each with one common trend. Orange. Violet. Black cap. Beautiful green eyes that captivated him entirely. Big, sweet smiles broken by a gap in the otherwise perfect, white teeth. He feels a stirring in his loins as his gaze lingers on that pretty face.

This certainly isn't how he expected to find himself feeling for one of Pipsqueak's little friends. But it didn't take long after that first picture arrived to have him hooked.

After his last joke parcel to his baby brother, Eddy had managed to finally write down and learn Terry's address (perhaps without their parent's knowledge). It wasn't long after this that the letters began coming. Scribbles at first. Eddy liked to boast about scams that never worked out and complain about the kids who'd figure them out too easily. But what the boy never shut up about were his two friends. He spoke of them constantly in his letters. After two or three of them, the photos began joining them.

That's when it had begun. Initially, the man had mocked the two boys — what dorks his brother chose to surround himself with! They all shared the same name, he discovered.

The big, doofy-looking one is Ed. He's the tallest of the three, always smiling like an idiot. He looks like a regular grease-ball too. Even in the photos, Terry could tell that the kid rarely, if ever, bathed. He wondered how his brother could stand to be around that filth.

The other is Edd or 'Double D'. From what Terry can see in the photos, the boy is close to Ed's height and stands perhaps a head taller than Eddy. He's lankier than the other two boys; no muscle to him at all. If Terry could describe him, the first word that'd come to mind would be 'dainty'. Neither of them seemed very interesting and he wrote them off without a second thought.

It wasn't long, though, before he began looking at the photos differently. Started noticing little things about the shy-looking preteen he'd initially perceived to be female.

Ed seemed terribly loose even in the still pictures. Eddy was very similar, but he was always posing for the photos — trying to impress. Edd, however, took a different approach to it. Like Eddy, the boy poses himself in a certain way, though much more conservatively. Where Eddy would stand proud before his friends, striking a boastful stance with limbs spread wide — as though demanding the world to stop and see him — Edd would remain more closed off; arms at his sides and legs closed to stand straight. It looked awkward, but the boy seemed determined to look proper. Like a little Princess.

That's what Terry had begun calling him. The more Terry saw of him in the onslaught of photos, the more the name began to mean to him. What began as a jab at how prim and proper the boy presented himself as now feels…different. Of course, he still sees that prissy little boy Eddy seemed so damn fond of, but now there's a slight…fondness as well.

He'd be lying if he said the kid isn't pretty. That much he'll assert without hesitation. More and more, Terry found himself staring at the photos, admiring the boy's beauty and trying to discern just what it was that drew him in.

It was his voice, though, that put him over the edge.

He'd called home to surprise Eddy and tighten his hold on his hero-worshiping brother. His mother hadn't liked it. At first, she'd hung up. He called later, when he knew his folks would be working. As expected, Eddy answered.

" _Sampson residence?_ "

"Hey there, Pipsqueak," Terry remembers chuckling into the phone, "Been a while, huh? Didn't think you could even reach the phone?"

" _BRO?!_ "

"Who'd you think, shrimp?"

" _This is so cool!_ " Eddy cries. His next words are muffled. " _Guys! C'mere! It's my bro!_ "

Terry remembers the next part greatly. He'd given his entire focus. The other two Eds were there that day. He would finally hear his Princess speak. Would finally be able to put a voice to the face he'd been admiring.

" _Bro, is it cool if I put you on speaker so you can talk to the guys?_ " Eddy had asked.

"Sure."

He heard the phone being set down, then the sound around Eddy changed slightly; there was more noise.

" _Say hi to my bro, boys!_ "

" _HELLO EDDY'S BROTHER!_ " a voice exploded from the phone, which caused Terry to jerk back in shock.

The little bastard had nearly screamed his ear off! He grimaced. There was no way in hell that _that_ was the voice of his gentle-looking, little Princess.

" _Ed!_ " Eddy's voice hissed back as there was a struggle on the other end of the line, " _You're gonna make him go deaf or somethin'!_ " The struggling ended before Eddy spoke again. " _Sorry about that, Terry. I shoulda warned you about Ed…_ "

Terry had scoffed here. He didn't care about that. What about—

" _Yes,_ " a delicate voice had spoken before coughing a bit to clear the owner's throat, " _Apologies, please. Ed can be a bit of a handful. He means well, he just gets a bit too…excitable._ " A short pause. " _I-I'm Eddward Vincent. For the sake of simplicity, of course, you may call me 'Double D'. So-So y-your name is Terry, is it?_ " A soft, nervous laugh. " _Forgive me, but this is the first I'm hearing your name. Uh…N-Nevertheless, it's a pleasure to meet you…even if it is over the phone…_ "

The boy rambled on nonsensically until Eddy cut him off with a mocking laugh, but Terry didn't care to hear it. He hadn't heard much else past the boy giving his name. The kid's voice had been so soft and meek, but made the effort to sound confident. He used big words, which Terry attributes to the boy hoping to sound more intelligent. There's a thick sweetness dripping from every syllable he utters.

From that day, Terry dreamed of tasting that sweetness.

He barely remembers the rest of the call in general. What else did he need? He'd finally heard his Princess speak. That was the end of it. He began collecting the photos Eddy would send him. In every one, Edd looked beautiful. On more than one occasion, Terry would look at the pictures and touch himself, coaxing himself to orgasm as he imagined the small body writhing beneath him. He acknowledged, finally, that he wanted the boy. And in the most depraved ways possible.

As beautiful as Edd's voice is, he knows it would sound even more alluring in screams. As captivating as those brilliant, green eyes are, he knows they'd look even more beguiling with fear in them. As lovely as that pale skin looks, he wants nothing more than to blemish it with bruises. To leave behind his mark; branding the boy as his own and warning others against touching what belongs to him.

A dark look passes over Terry's eyes as he downs the last of the gin. He'll never get that chance now. His days are numbered.

At first, he'd wanted to blame Edd for his condition. His alcohol consumption had skyrocketed after he'd discovered his desires, if only to numb him of the fact that he cannot quench his lust. He couldn't very well head home to take this kid away, after all. If the boy was around Eddy's age (and if he was calculating his brother's age correctly), he couldn't have been older than eleven when the photos had begun arriving. The knowledge that his desire had fallen upon such a young child nearly made him sick as well, drawing him to attempt to desperately drink away the depraved thoughts. Despite this, he could not fend it off. For two years, he drank himself sick and tried to sate his lust in any woman he could get his hands on, none of whom could compare in beauty to his little Princess. Now he's facing death's door; a punishment for his depravity and being unable to control it.

He'd tried to blame his brother too. Pipsqueak wouldn't stop sending him the photos, forcing him to watch the object of his desires grow over the years. It had occurred to him once or twice to tell him to stop sending him so many letters, but a part of him wanted to ensure that he had a willing little worshiper should he need a scapegoat. It was a decision he wrestled with fiercely.

After about a year, he'd tried to stop checking his mail altogether. Eddy could still send him letters like the little fanboy he was, but Terry wouldn't have to see the pictures. If he couldn't see them, he couldn't feel the desire, right?

He lasted little more than a month.

Tearing open his mailbox. Scouring through the junk mail and bills he only _just_ cared enough about to sift through later. Throwing away any photograph that _didn't_ include Edd. Taking a pair of scissors to every photograph to cut out everything that didn't pertain to his little Princess. Plastering his depraved collection all over his walls at random in a desperate attempt to see them all at once and at any given moment.

Now the boy is thirteen and the man's lust has not been assuaged. He feels himself slipping further and further into madness. To be granted no reprieve to his desires and to yearn for so long is wearing him down in tangent with the alcohol slowly killing him.

But he can't blame Edd, his beloved Princess. He'd not _actively_ done anything to make the man desire him so. Hell, for all he knew, the boy may not even know what he looks like. He has a strong feeling that his parents probably don't keep many pictures of him up around the house. To Edd, he's nothing more than a familiar stranger – recognizable only vaguely because of his relation to Eddy.

In regards to Eddy, Terry can't bring himself to blame _him,_ either – at least not as much as he would like. Eddy had only played the part Terry wanted him to. Innocently sharing about his life in a desperate attempt to impress his brother. How could he blame his little pawn for doing what he expected of him?  
Instead, he places most of the blame on the doctors doing nothing to help him and perhaps some of it on himself and his pathetic inability to control his desires.

With a grimace, he throws the bottle down onto the floor and rises to his feet. He turns to a photo above the head of the bed and approaches it. His fingers graze the slick surface just over Edd's sweet, smiling face. He sneers. Even removing his brother's face and that dolt's from the photos didn't quell his rage over his situation. And even replacing his brother with images of himself in every last one of them did nothing. They're band-aid solutions. A game of pretend he gained nothing from. He has to approach the real problem of his mortality. His eyes return to Edd's face. He leans in close to the photo.

"Don't you worry, my little Princess," he purrs, speaking as though Edd were physically with him, weeping for him and his limited lifeline, "I'll find a way to live on." He rests his forehead against the wall, eyes locked with the image of Edd's own. "We'll be together, my Princess. I promise you that."

Placing a light kiss to the photo, he turns away and exits the room.

He needs some air.

* * *

Ignoring the murmurs as he walks through town. He has a bit of a reputation here. It reminds him of home.

A few of the people he passes recognize him from the park, though he hadn't worked there for a few weeks since this condition of his started. After leaving his job, he'd moved his trailer as well. He now lives just outside of the town, though it's not much of an improvement.

It's late, so there aren't many pedestrians walking about. Their mumbled voices are still grating when he catches them, though. He grimaces every now and then from pain, well aware that he should be resting — rather, he _should_ be hospitalized.

 _What's the point, though? I'm dead soon anyway…_

Terry's eyes wander over his surroundings. Little shops line the main street and most of the other subsequent streets around it. Nothing spectacular, nothing that ever truly caught his eye. His hands are shoved in his jacket pockets. It's a bit chilly tonight. He assumes it's because of how close they are to the shore. The burning end of his cigarette and the few shops still open are all that offer the limited lights he has to follow. With the town being as small as it is, there isn't much reason for anyone to drive. Therefore, there aren't many lights lining the street. Why waste the electricity to light a street no one drives along at night?

A green and purple light ahead of him draws his attention. There's a bright neon sign above one of the shops. It's one that he's surprised to see in this town. His eyes drift lazily over the name.

 _Ubuntu Voodoo Parlor_

He cocks his brow. It's definitely an odd shop to find here. How had he missed this oddity before? He takes a drag off of his cigarette, reading over the rest of the sign. The store promotes its offers of the typical 'Voodoo' practices; spells, hexes and the like. Curiously, he approaches the door, flicking the cigarette away. There are no store hours listed anywhere in the windows. He tries the handle. The door opens easily, a small bell ringing above him, and he walks into the shop.

The displays around him are all rather strange. Some may look around the shop and feel uncomfortable — say the items on the shelves are 'creepy'. By now, Terry's totally desensitized to it. The things he sees are certainly interesting, but not disturbing to him. With slight disinterest, he pokes and prods at a few of the items. He begins to wonder why he's here in the first place. When he receives no answer to his unasked question, he turns to leave.

 _"You…are a very sick man."_

He stops and turns at the voice that speaks suddenly, brow raised as his interest is piqued. A man is standing in a doorway near the back of the shop. He's very old, with dark, leathery skin and wild, white hair. His clothes are old and shabby and he's wearing a lot of feathered jewelry. Terry turns to him fully, grimacing.

"You talkin' about my liver or was that a shot at me personally?" he grumbles.

"You are dying," the man continues, speaking as though he hadn't heard Terry's retort.

The statement surprises Terry some as the man turns in the doorway he had entered from.

"And how do you know that, old-timer?" he grumbles, watching the man carefully, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man doesn't answer, only waves for Terry to follow. With a shrug, and because he has little else to lose, he does so, following the strange man into a back room. The decorum is even more unsettling here. Jars that contain body parts line the shelves. Most are from animals, but some, he notices, are human. The man fidgets as he wanders around the room. Terry watches him carefully for a few moments, his patience quickly wearing thin.

"Are you gonna tell me what the fuck you want or should I just go?" he asks with a grimace.

"You seek eternal life, do you not?" the man asks, glancing at him.

Again, Terry's startled by his words, but he looks more suspicious than surprised. The man nods, accepting the silence as an affirmation.

"I can help you," he informs him.

Terry scoffs; "Why would you help me?"

"You want to live on past your illness," the man takes a seat, "I assume this means that you have a reason to live on, yes?"

Edd's face flashes in Terry's mind at those words. He eyes the man warily.

"Yeah…" he nods, his eyes drifting to the empty seat opposite his host, "And you think you can help me…?"

"It will involve a great sacrifice from you," the man acknowledges, "and may prove difficult. But yes. I can."

"The doctors can't do shit," Terry notes, sitting down, "Said I need a transplant that I can't afford and, even if I could, I can't even get on a fucking list. What are you gonna do? _Magic_ me onto one?"

The man shakes his head some.

"You are impatient," he comments.

Terry rolls his eyes, earning a smug grin. With a sigh, he forces himself to relax some.

"What is it _you_ think you can do?" he asks.

The man looks at him pensively for a moment, thinking hard about how to explain.

"It is…similar to a transplant, though still very different…" he explains vaguely, "You can call it…a 'transfer'."

Terry gives him a hard look; "And…what the fuck does that mean?"

"Just how it sounds," the man replies, "I can give you a spell that will allow you to transfer your soul into a new body. One that is free of your illness and which will allow you to live on past your current form."

Terry furrows his brow some.

"So I'll…be someone else?" he asks, confused.

The man shakes his head; "Not at all. You will still retain your personality, your memories, everything you are. It is only your body that will be different. And, even then, it will not be for long."

"What do you mean?"

"After some time has passed," the man replies, "your new body will begin to change and take on the physical appearance of the original."

Terry thinks that over. It's not a bad prospect, if it's even possible…

"It does involve the loss of another person's life," the man informs him, "When you take your new body, the person you choose will die."

"I don't see how that's much of a problem…" Terry grumbles.

"You are willing to sacrifice another life for yourself?" the man asks, concerned.

Terry looks away thoughtfully. Is the effort even worth it? He doesn't have too long to risk.

"I don't exactly have a lot of time…" he tells him, avoiding the question, "And I doubt I can find a…'suitable' replacement before I croak…"

The man nods and rises to his feet. Terry watches him as he retreats to a closet and returns with a bland, wooden doll.

"What's with the doll?" Terry asks with a sneer as the doll is laid upon the table.

The man ignores him as he turns to a shelf upon which rests a multitude of bottles containing a variety of liquids. He begins mixing the liquids together into a large pot in the middle of the table. It starts to glow in several colors, transitioning quickly from one hue to the next. After a moment, he reaches towards his guest and grabs Terry's goatee. In one swift motion, he plucks a couple of the hairs there, earning a sharp yelp.

"The _fuck_ was that for?!" Terry demands, rubbing his chin and glaring hatefully at the man.

His rage is ignored as the man drops the hairs into the mixture. The color changes to an ominous red as smoke begins to pour out of the pot. Stumbling to his feet, Terry backs away some as the man begins chanting in some language he can't understand. He shields his eyes as, with the last syllable uttered, there's a bright flash.

When he lowers his arms, he sees the man struggling to remove the pot from the table. It's empty. He furrows his brow, confused, before his eyes settle on the plain doll. However, he finds that it's not plain anymore. He's startled as he looks down at a smaller, wooden version of his own face. His hair, his facial features, even his clothes have now been passed on to the doll, as though intricately carved and sewn with a careful hand that would have taken days - if not weeks traditionally. The parts are all separate, able to move at the joints. He looks at the man with a grimace.

"What the hell is this?" he demands.

"You can use this…" the man explains simply, "As a temporary shell to house your soul until you find a suitable human replacement."

Terry looks down at the doll and rubs the back of his neck. He thinks carefully about the whole thing.

As he looks over the wooden figure, he begins to recognize the rare opportunity he's been granted. This thing may be better than any disguise he could have come up with. His brother worshiped the very ground he walked on. Having a miniature version of him would be like a dream come true for the boy, he's sure. He could even pass it off as a talking doll. He could talk to his brother and possibly to Edd if he was lucky. Eddy would take care of this body until he could find a proper replacement. Then he would be free to escape with his Princess.

A thought occurs to him in that moment. It's a rarer opportunity than he thought. The person who's body he'll take; he'll look like them — _become_ them. It makes his real age irrelevant. It's so simple. Find a younger boy to act as his replacement. One who's Edd's age. One who Edd's close to. One who worships him and will care for his body until the transfer can be made. A grin lights his face as the realization sinks in fully.

Yes, it's so obvious.

He raises his eyes to the man again; "Who… _are_ you?"

"My name is unimportant," the man replied, "I am but a humble voodoo practitioner. However, you may call me Ubuntu."

"Alright…" Terry returns his gaze to the doll, heaving a soft sigh, "So…what's this spell?"

* * *

The smell of paint is strong in the poorly ventilated trailer. Even with his doors propped open, Terry finds himself feeling light-headed as he applies the finishing touches to the drawing on the floor. With a sigh, he rises to his feet and looks over the paper Ubuntu had given him. It's one of two; the other is sitting on the table beside his bed. The slip in his hands details the steps he would have to take to perform the ritual the witch doctor had shared with him. Along with the chant, he has to have a symbol to lay his new body upon.

He grunts a bit, grabbing at his abdomen as a particularly sharp wave of pain accosts him. He pants heavily as he sits on the bed, holding his middle. It's getting worse, he realizes. He'll have to hurry.

With a grimace, he looks down at the symbol. He can do nothing while the paint is still wet. He can't risk smudging the freshly painted lines. Ubuntu had been pretty clear that everything about this ritual has to be perfect. Rubbing his forehead, he stands again and walks out of the bedroom, heading for the door to exit the trailer.

He needs a break from these fumes.

Standing outside, he lights a cigarette. The smoke is a much more welcome scent than that of the paint. He breathes out a sigh, watching the smoke rise into the night sky. The sun had set less than an hour ago, leaving him with several hours to finish what he needs to.

While he enjoys his cigarette, he thinks about his plan. He's been to the post office. Picked up a box large enough to ship the doll in. They'd be by in the morning to pick up the package for him. He can only hope this works.

He grins a bit. The timing couldn't be more perfect, he supposes. If the postal service runs effectively, the package should arrive just in time for little Eddy's birthday. Laughter bubbles up from his chest as he pictures his brother's excitement over the gift. The kid had been ecstatic to receive _anything_ from him — even his old swimsuits! Terry's sure the boy will be over the moon when he receives a doll-sized version of his 'cool older bro'.

He chuckles some as he flicks the ashes off of his cigarette. Yes, that part would be easy. When alone with his brother, he would be able to talk to him, fill the kid's head with ideas and make the boy believe they're his own. He'd start with driving Eddy away from their folks; isolating his baby brother and his little friends. The more difficult matter would be the symbol. If he could not manage to set it in his parent's home, in Eddy's bedroom, he may have to hatch a scheme to lure his brother back to the trailer. That part would take some careful planning, but he would cross that bridge when he'd come to it.

With a grin, he reaches into his pocket and withdraws a photo. It's his personal favorite. Eddy is hugging Edd tight against his side. It seems to have been intended to be the two of them; Eddy's also taking the photo, so it's close to them. He sees Ed behind them, trying to get into the shot as well. They're all looking directly into the camera, giving big smiles. Like the others in his collection, he's scribbled out Ed's face and replaced Eddy's with his own. He traces his thumb over Edd's cheek, his eyes trained on the boy's.

Sighing, he takes another long drag off of his cigarette and looks back into his trailer. This 'transfer' he's attempting is a long shot. That much is fact. If he weren't so close to death, he'd write it off entirely. He wonders if there's really any point to trying this. Another glance at Edd's face. That sweet, happy smile. He hears that lovely voice echo in his mind, words of affection and encouragement he's deluded himself into believing he's heard from the boy before.

Resolutely, he walks back into the trailer. Upon reaching the spare bedroom where he'd begun his setup, he dabs gingerly at the paint on the floor with his fingers, testing it. The paint he'd purchased was marketed as quick-drying and he's happy to say that it lives up to that claim; his fingers come away clean.

Everything seems to be ready.

He lights a few candles, using them as his only source of light. The flames flicker over the photos on his walls. He takes great care to keep the flames _away_ from the pictures, though. If this doesn't work, he's not willing to lose his shrine to his Princess; he'd need it to give him _some_ level of peace before his inevitable demise.

He retrieves the doll from the corner of the room and sets it over the symbol. Checking over the steps he would need to perform, he finds that there's only one last thing to do. The chant. He looks over his walls and then to his prized picture. Holding it up, he locks eyes with the image of Edd's once more.

"It's all for you, my Princess," he breathes, "If this works, we'll finally be together."

After setting the photo on his nightstand, he kneels down before the symbol and the doll. He breathes deeply, calmly. He's practiced the chant several times to himself after learning it. It did nothing of course, because he hadn't had the symbol or the body for him to transfer his soul into. He has no idea if this will actually work.

 _No better time,_ he supposes.

Rolling up his sleeves, he takes a deep breath and begins the chant.

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: See you all in the next chapter! Bye Bye!_


	2. Wake Eddy For Presents

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Authors' Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey everyone. I'm sorta back and I can say I really enjoyed working on this chapter! So I hope you enjoy!  
_

 _Battygirl: Alright! Chapter 2. Now things are really getting going. We hope you all enjoy this chapter. And please, don't forget to leave a review! We really do value your feedback! So please let us know how we're doing!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wake Eddy For Presents**

* * *

Eddy groans softly as he's roused by the annoying _beep beep_ _beep_ of his alarm clock blaring. He rolls over, blindly reaching a hand out to turn it off. As he sits up, yawning, he stretches his arms out high above his head; the blanket pooling around his waist. The teen groggily slips out of bed, making his way to his bathroom. Despite his sluggish movements, he showers and dresses quickly. It may be the second to last day of school, but he's aware he'll get an ear full from his mom _and_ Edd if he's late and he's in no mood to deal with _that_.

Still a bit drowsy, he grabs his backpack and heads to the kitchen, not bothering to cover his mouth as he yawns again.

" _Dad_ _…_ _Dad_ _…! DAD_ _!_ "

He cocks his brow, wondering what's got his father so upset. As Eddy makes his way into the kitchen, he finds that the man has the phone in his hand and looks incredibly irritated. Eddy grabs a donut from the counter to eat for the ride to school, giving his father a confused look. Tony is tapping his foot impatiently as he attempts in vain to regain the attention of his own father on the other end of the line. He rubs one of his large hands down his face in annoyance.

"Dad," he groans, "Yer not listening. Eddy's birthday is _tomorrow_. I'm glad ya called — you know we like to hear from ya — but you're getting the days confused again."

" _Whatdya mean it's tomorrow?!_ " Eddy hears his grandpa snap back — the old man always screams into the phone, hardly able to even hear himself talk, " _Your mother marked it on the calendar for me. Ya sure it's not today?!_ "

"No, Dad, tomorrow," Tony confirms.

" _Ah hell…Hey! Oh that's right! I remember the other reason I was callin'. You heard anything from Terry lately_ _?_ "

Tony's eyes narrow at the name and his brow creases as the tension builds up in his head and chest.

"No, Dad," he nearly growls back, "We haven't. Terry doesn't exactly call home often. Not that we wanna hear from that no good little…" He grits his teeth to prevent himself from muttering a swear and takes a breath to calm himself. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

Tony scratches at his chin, unaware of the heated glare Eddy's sending to the back of his head.

" _Well, I_ _went by that theme park he was workin' at to see him, but his manager said he up 'n_ _quit_ _. Said he was real sick with somethin', but wouldn't say what._ _I_ _figure he mighta told you or yer wife somethin' about it…_ "

Tony hears his father's voice trail off in a sort of silent question. Unfortunately, he has no interest in entertaining this discussion. He can feel the headache coming on just _thinking_ about his no-good son.

"No, like I said; Janine and I haven't heard a peep from Terry," he answers, "Listen, Dad, I gotta go and Eddy's gotta leave for school or he's gonna be late. How 'bout you call back tomorrow, okay?"

" _Alright, alright…You tell that little whippersnapper to behave himself._ "

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him," Tony sighs, "Bye, Dad."

With a heavy sigh, he hangs up the phone. Brow furrowed, he glances to where Eddy had been standing, only to find him gone, leaving nothing but the door to shut behind him.

* * *

Eddy walks along the sidewalk, his shoulders hunched and head bowed as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. There's a frown sketched upon his face, reflecting the bitterness he's feeling towards his father and his grandpa, which has settled in his stomach.

He knows they're wrong.

Terry's the coolest brother ever. He always has been and always will be. Even though the man had never been all that gentle, Eddy still thought he was the greatest. For his father to speak so poorly of him cut him deep.

And his grandpa was wrong too. Sure, for the first decade or so since his brother had been gone, he'd not heard much of anything from him, but he'd been sending letters back and forth with him for a few years now and not once had Terry mentioned being sick. That means he's fine, doesn't it?

He continues walking until he hears a pair of footsteps approaching him.

" _Eddy!_ " he turns, spotting his two friends walking toward him. Edd is waving and greeting him, "Good morning!"

A smile appears on his face as he waves back. The two join him and they walk to the bus stop. The bus itself had just arrived, so the three boys quickly pile in and crowd to the back of the bus past the other children who had already boarded. Normally, they'd just walk to school. However, they'll be having one of their swimming classes this morning, which is held in a separate building.

"You guys are still coming tomorrow, right?" he asks excitedly.

"Sure am, Eddy!" Ed cries enthusiastically.

"Of course, Eddy," Edd adds with a grin, patting his shorter companion gently on the shoulder, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Eddy feels his cheeks burning some from the contact, but attempts to play it off. He distracts himself by joking around with the two until they finally arrive at the pool. As they exit the bus, he only hopes these last two days won't be too bad.

* * *

After another boring school day, Eddy finally returns home. Ed and Edd were both tasked with important chores at home — Ed charged with babysitting Sarah and Edd given the usual order to clean the house. He waves goodbye to them before making his way around to the back door of his home. He pulls his keys out and unlocks the door to his bedroom before slipping inside. He sighs contently as he drops his bag by the door and kicks his shoes off. He takes a moment to enjoy the air conditioning before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

There, he finds a note on the table. Picking it up, he reads over it and grabs a box of goldfish crackers. He shrugs, dropping the note unceremoniously back onto the table. His parents, it seems, will be late tonight. That doesn't bother him, though. It'll give him plenty of time to just kick back and relax. Maybe enjoy some tv?

 _Ding Dong_

Eddy groans, placing the snack onto the coffee table before heading for the door. He opens it up to find a FedEx man standing there with a large box in his hands.

"Hey there, kid," the man greets cheerfully, "I've got a special delivery for an…'Eddy Sampson'?"

Eddy looks startled, but nods eagerly, "Yeah, yeah! I'm Eddy."

The man looks a bit perplexed; "Are either of your parents home? I need a signature."

"I can sign for it," Eddy nearly snaps back.

The man shrugs, showing him the electronic pad; "Alright then. Sign here please."

Eddy takes the pen and signs his name. After ensuring that everything is in order, the man places the pad under his arm before hauling up a rather large box and holding it toward Eddy. The boy's shocked, but takes it, muttering a quick 'thank you' before retreating inside. After closing the door behind him, he looks over the box.

He grins, his eyes growing wide when spots the name of the sender; _Terry Sampson_ _._

Eddy rushes to his room, snatching up a pair of scissors from the kitchen as he passes. The crackers are the _last_ thing on his mind as he shuts his bedroom door behind him.

He sets the box onto the floor. Using the scissors, he haphazardly cuts away the clear tape sealing the package. Once the box is open, he takes a deep breath before looking inside.

He's overcome by joy at what he finds.

Laying in the box is a doll, but not just any ordinary doll. It was clearly made to resemble his brother in extraordinary detail. It's fairly large too. He's only just taller than the doll standing straight. He picks it up happily and hugs it tight. It's an amazing feeling. To finally embrace his brother without fear of being struck. He almost cries in happiness.

His hand brushes against something and he moves the doll away to inspect it. Inside the doll's jacket, he finds a piece of paper folded up and tucked away. Brow furrowed, Eddy pulls it out and sets the doll down on the ground to look it over.

Unfolding the slip, he finds a note scrawled upon it.

 _Happy Birthday Pipsqueak,_

 _Like the present? You better. Shit cost me an arm and a leg (among other things…)_

 _-Big Bro_

 _P.S: I put a mic and a walkie-talkie speaker in this thing. So we can talk one-on-one. Just let me know whenever you wanna chat._

 _And don't tell mom and dad._

Eddy's startled by this revelation. He can…He can actually _talk_ to his brother too?! Licking his lips anxiously, he takes a deep breath.

"Uh…H-Hello…?" he says uneasily, "Bro?…You there?"

There's a pause. For a moment, Eddy assumes it to be one of his brother's infamous pranks. His shoulders fall in disappointment and he moves to stand.

" _Hey there Pipsqueak_."

He's startled by the voice that speaks so suddenly. With wide eyes, he looks back to the doll.

"B…B-Bro?"

" _That's right, Pipsqueak._ " The voice is definitely coming from the doll, but its mouth remains immobile. " _Pretty cool, huh…?_ "

"Woah…" Eddy gawks, "W-Woah! I-I can't believe it! It really works!"

" _Yeah, yeah,_ " Terry groans back, " _but keep it down, squirt. I told you in that note; mom and dad can't know about this._ "

Eddy pouts; "Why not?"

" _Why the hell do you think, Pipsqueak?_ " comes the irritated response, " _They'll take me—_ " He stops and chuckles some. " _By which I mean…the 'doll me'…away for good, y'know?_ "

Eddy thinks carefully about that.

After a few moments he shrugs; "I guess that makes sense…I'm gonna have to let 'em know you sent me this doll, though. Mom'll flip if she sees this thing without some kinda explanation…"

" _Fine fine,_ " Eddy imagines his brother rolling his eyes, " _Just don't tell her about the whole walkie-talkie thing. I don't need her or dad throwin' a bitch fit over that._ "

"No problem…" Eddy sighs, "Man…I'm…really relieved to hear from you, y'know?"

" _The fuck do you mean by that?_ "

"Well…grandad called earlier," Eddy replies uneasily, "He said he went to see you at your job and…and that you were gone. Said your boss told him you'd been gone a while and may not be coming back." He pauses, pouting some. "Him and dad were talkin' like you were sick or somethin'…or worse…?"

Terry scoffs; " _What that? Please. Like that old bastard gives a shit anyway…_ " There's a pause before he continues. " _Fuck…yeah. I left work a while back. But obviously I'm fine. Got tired of that bullshit job and moved somewhere else._ "

Another sigh of relief escapes the boy; "I'm glad."

" _Look, you wanna talk about something or are you just gonna keep gushing like a girl?_ "

It would seem that his brother is getting impatient.

"Yeah yeah!" Eddy laughs nervously, "Sorry. Um…Thanks, by the way…for the doll. It's so cool! I mean, I haven't seen you in forever but…wow…it looks just like you. At least from what I remember?"

" _Bullshit,_ " Terry snarls back, " _I'm way better lookin' than this thing._ "

Eddy laughs; "Man, this was _so_ worth opening a day early!"

" _A day early?_ " Terry echoes before chuckling, " _Just couldn't help yourself, could you, Pipsqueak? Guess your height ain't the only thing that's short about you._ "

"Aw, c'mon, Bro…" Eddy groans, "I'm not _that_ short!"

" _Sure yer not…_ "

"No, really!" Eddy insists, "I'm catching up to Double D, at least!"

" _Oh really?_ "

"Well…I mean, kinda…" Eddy trails off some, hoping his brother will drop the matter.

" _I'll believe that when I see it, ya little runt._ "

Eddy grimaces some. He certainly hasn't missed _that_ …As he looks over the doll, his anger wanes. As obnoxious as the insults are, he at least has his brother to talk to again. It's better than before. He smiles a little.

"I can't wait to tell the guys about this…" he murmurs aloud.

" _No way, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry counters, " _You can't tell those friends of yours either._ "

"What?!" Eddy gawks, "B-But why not?! They'd love this!"

" _Don't give me that bullshit,_ " Terry scoffs, " _I remember all the shit you've told me about those two. That big, dumb ape you pal around with is too stupid to keep a secret. And Pri—eh…'Double D', sounds like he's too interested in listening to authority to keep this quiet from the folks._ "

Eddy bows his head sadly; "I guess…"

" _Good. No worries Pipsqueak._ " He glances up at the doll, feeling as though its cold, blue eyes are actually looking at him. " _As long as you keep our lil secret, I'll_ _ **always**_ _be around._ "

* * *

The next morning finds Tony and Janine in the kitchen, making breakfast. The large woman is humming happily to herself as she eagerly prepares a special birthday meal for her precious little man. Tony is seated at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning paper in the other.

It's not much longer before Eddy enters the kitchen, holding something close to him.

"Mornin'!" the boy announces, a big grin on his face as he draws the adult's attention.

"Happy birthday swee—What is that?!" his mother gasps as she turns.

Tony looks up from his paper to see what's caught her attention. A wooden replica of their oldest son, clutched tightly in Eddy's arms. It's beyond unsettling, to be sure, and it's quite startling to the two.

"Eddy…sweetie," Janine swallows uneasily, grimacing, "Where…Where on _earth_ did you get… _that_?"

"Terry sent it to me for my birthday!" Eddy replies excitedly, "Mailman came and delivered it yesterday! Isn't that cool?!" He holds the doll out toward his parents enthusiastically. "I mean, look at this thing! It looks just like him, right?!"

Janine keeps her hands at her sides, unable to comprehend what she's hearing and seeing. She turns to her husband, at a loss for words. Tony has a similar expression of shock and disgust, but with a hint of anger. He throws his newspaper down onto the table as he gets up before stomping around the kitchen table. Janine watches, helpless as he snatches the doll out of Eddy's hands, his face dark.

"Dad, what the heck?!" Eddy cries as his father storms back to the boy's room. He follows the man, stopping in the doorway as he spots his father placing the doll on the highest shelf in the room — one he knows well that the boy cannot reach without help. "No! Give it back!"

Tony turns to his son with a sour look. When the man crosses his arms across his chest, Eddy reluctantly realizes that his dad isn't happy with him now.

"I don't know _why_ Terry sent you that… _thing_ ," he snarls, "but it stays on that shelf, you hear me?!" The man's tone leaves no room for arguing and Eddy bites his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at his dad. "Now, get back to the kitchen and eat your breakfast. May be your last day, but you're _not_ going to be late."

Eddy glares at him before stomping back to the kitchen. Without even glancing at his mother, he grabs his bag and storms towards the door, his shoulders hunched over angrily.

"Eddy!" she cries, "What about breakfast?!"

"I'm not _hungry_ anymore!" he snaps back as he yanks open the front door.

" _Eddy! You mind your mother!_ "

Ignoring their shouting after him, he hurries down the street, fighting back the angry tears as he makes his way to the bus stop where his friends are waiting. He's determined not to cry in front of them.

Instead, he steels himself and focuses on his own rage as he reaches them. Seeing the two helps calm him, but not much.

"Oh dear," Edd pouts, "Are you alright, Eddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eddy groans back, slicking his hair back in an attempt to calm himself more, as he leads the way, "It's just my stupid _dad._ "

"What happened?" Edd asks.

"He took away the cool present my Bro sent me!"

"Your brother sent you something?!" Ed gasps.

"Yeah!" Eddy scoffs, "And it's, like, the coolest fucking gift anyone could ever get! But do my folks care?! Fuck _no!_ I'm sick of the way they act about my brother! It's cuz of _them_ that I haven't seen him in forever! If they weren't such _assholes_ he might be able to come _home_ once in a while!"

The taller Eds share a look as their shorter friend continues to vent nonsensically, more to himself than to them. After a few minutes, he finally deflates, his shoulders slumping and head bowing as he slows to a stop.

"I hate them…" he mumbles.

Ed gasps again; "Eddy, no!"

"You don't mean that…" Edd states with a frown, "Come on, Eddy, it's just a bad morning. Don't let that ruin the rest of your birthday."

"Oh yeah!" Ed cries before snatching the smaller boy up, " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDDY!_ "

Edd giggles a bit as Eddy struggles in his friend's grip. Ed doesn't relent, of course, and starts tickling him instead. Eddy is unable to fight as he's consumed with laughter.

"S-Stop it, Ed!" he cackles, squirming.

Before long, all three boys are laughing happily, sharing in the joy of the small moment. Eddy looks between the two, his mood drastically improving. They're right. He can't let his parents get him down.

Not today.

Throwing his arms around the two, he ushers them along.

"Thanks, boys!" he cries, "I needed that!"

Edd giggles some; "Our pleasure, Eddy…And there's more where that came from, isn't that correct, Ed?"

"Yup!" Ed chuckles too, overcome with glee, "Party time!"

Eddy's chest feels much lighter as they continue on their way towards the school, the promise of a fun evening together outshining anything they do during school and the horrible incident with Eddy's parents behind him.

* * *

The Eds hurry home from school at the end of the day, eager to begin the festivities. Ed and Edd return to their own homes first; to put their school bags away and to retrieve their birthday gifts to Eddy and whatever else they'll need for the night.

Eddy races home to wait, dumping his bag unceremoniously onto his floor. His parents are at work and wouldn't be home for about half an hour, so he and his friends will have free reign of the house until then.

And he knows _exactly_ what he wants to do with that time.

A knock to his bedroom door signals their arrival and he cheers excitedly. Racing over to the door, he lets them in. Ed and Edd have two brightly wrapped boxes under their arms, sending an excited jolt through the shorter boy when he spots them.

"Mom said to put 'em on the kitchen table," he informs them, "C'mon; I'll show ya."

Before following Eddy from the room, they set their overnight bags and pillows down beside their friend's bed. Once free of their burdens, they follow Eddy to the kitchen and set the presents down there. Then, it's quickly back to Eddy's bedroom.

The shorter boy wastes no time, dragging Ed over to the shelf.

"Ed!" he snaps, pointing to the doll, "I need you to get that down for me!"

"Okay!" Ed cries, choosing the simplest path of climbing up a couple of shelves to more easily reach the object.

"Please be careful, Ed," Edd sighs, brow furrowed in concern.

Of course, he's not. As he reaches for the doll, he knocks several items over, drawing his friends to try to catch them. They're startled, though, as Ed cries out before falling from the shelf and to the floor. Something falls after him and lands a few feet away. Edd races over to check on his fallen friend.

"Oh dear — ED!" he cries, kneeling beside him, "Are you alright?"

"Jeez, Ed…" Eddy scoffs, approaching the fallen item and picking it up, "Tryin' to be like one of yer chickens again? You know they can't fly…"

"Eddy, you should be more sympathetic!" Edd chastises before turning his attention back to Ed, "Dear Ed, what happened?"

Ed points to the doll in Eddy's hands.

"I saw this in a comic once!" he cries, pushing himself to stand up, miming certain parts of his following speech, "An evil spirit corrupted the empty vessel of a child's toy and _murdered everyone that got in it's way!_ "

The two stare at him uneasily.

"You're scaring me more than usual, Ed…" Edd notes shakily as he too rises to his feet.

Finally, he turns to look at Eddy as the shorter boy scoffs. It's now that he can get a look at the thing in his friend's grip and see that it's an intricately carved, wooden doll.

"Eddy…" Edd shifts uncomfortably, his eyebrows creased, "What…What _is_ that?"

"What're you, blind?" Eddy sneers, "This is the birthday gift my Bro sent me!" Grinning at the shocked look on their faces, he lowers the doll to stand in front of him. "It's like an exact copy of him! Isn't that awesome?!"

"That's so _cool!_ " Ed cries, forgetting his previous fear of the doll as he darts forward.

"Eddy, how were Ed or I supposed to recognize that…thing as even slightly resembling your brother?" Edd asks, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "You know we've never met or even _seen_ him before…"

"Can't ya see the family resemblance?" Eddy asks slyly, distracted for a moment.

Before Edd can reply, Ed plucks the doll from Eddy's hands, laughing as he hugs it excitedly. Eddy glares at him and grabs his jacket.

" _ED!_ " he shouts, startling his friend, "Give it _back!_ "

Ed pouts some as the doll's seized from his arms. Edd glances at Eddy with a frown.

"Eddy, don't you think it's a bit odd for your brother to have sent you something so…juvenile?" he asks softly in hopes of changing the subject, his right hand rubbing his left arm nervously, "I realize he's sent you immature toys in the past as well, but…a _doll_ makes no sense…"

"No _way_ Sockhead!" Eddy snaps back, "It makes perfect sense! Terry can't be here so he sent this instead. It's the coolest gift he's ever given me!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Eddy!" Edd cries, "You're _fourteen!_ "

"So what?!" Eddy scowls, "It looks _just_ like my brother! It's like having him home again! And that's the _coolest thing_!" He casts his glare away, fuming. "Not that _you'd_ know anything about _that…_ "

"Excuse me?" Edd asks in an accusatory tone.

"Don't worry about it…" Eddy grumbles, hauling the doll up to shove it toward Edd, "Just…c'mon, Sockhead! Isn't it cool?!"

Edd holds his hands up in defense, backing away uncomfortably.

"Not…really," he stutters, "To be honest, it's highly unsettling."

"What'dya mean?" Eddy sneers.

"Eddy, that thing is just creepy," Edd replies in a monotonous tone, hoping that had been blunt enough.

Eddy grimaces a bit before hugging the doll to him again.

"What do _you_ know…?" he mumbles, turning away.

Edd's shoulders fall and he sighs. He opens his mouth to speak again when the sound of the front door opening interrupts him.

" _Eddy, we_ _'_ _re home!_ " comes Janine's loud, pleasant voice from the living room.

They hear a lot of shuffling and whispering from the two beyond the bedroom door. Eddy hides the doll behind his pillows, pulling the covers up over them for good measure. Before the three leave the room, Eddy steps in front of them.

"You two better keep quite about the doll around my parents, ya got that?!" he demands in a hushed tone.

Ed and Edd look to each other uneasily before shrugging.

"As you wish, Eddy…"

"Okay."

"You gotta promise me!" Eddy demands, "Both of you!"

" _We promise,_ " they assure in unison.

Eddy looks between them before nodding affirmatively. It's enough to assuage him. Grabbing both of their hands, he leads them to the kitchen.

He's surprised by how many gifts are piled up on the table. Are there more kids here? Did the others actually decide to come?!

As he looks around, though, he only finds his mother in the kitchen, currently cooking dinner, and his father in the living room, watching tv. He pouts some, but admits he shouldn't be _too_ surprised.

"Eddy, sweetheart," Janine begins, "Dinner'll be ready soon. Why don't you boys set the table?"

"Aww c'mon, Mom!" Eddy whines.

" _Watch yer tone, boy!_ " his father warns from the living room.

Eddy groans, realizing he doesn't have much choice. With Edd's help, they set the table. To protect the dishes, they have Ed take a seat with Tony. Eddy considers it a small victory, knowing that his dad has to deal with Ed's stink.

When dinner's finally ready, they all take a seat around the table and tuck in. Ed and Eddy practically inhale their food, eager to get on to the main event. Edd regards them with a grimace, appalled by their table manners. The dinner cannot be over quick enough for the birthday boy and, once the table is cleared, he must impatiently wait for his mother to bring out the birthday cake.

If there's one positive thing he can say for his parents, it's that they always put a lot of effort into his birthdays (at least when it came to the food). A cake made from scratch and covered with homemade frosting. He licks his lips in anticipation of the sugar coma to come as the candles are lit.

After the traditional round of ' _Happy Birthday_ ', Eddy makes his wish. It's the same as every other year; for his brother to come home. He blows out the candles and cake is served. Naturally, that's the least of Eddy's concerns. He instead decides to jump right into the presents and save the cake for later.

Ed and Edd's gifts are buried beneath the ones from his parents, so he decides to work his way in. More disappointment, of course, as all he receives from the two are clothes. There's a pair of shoes as well, though that doesn't make him feel much better.

Finally, he reaches his friends' gifts. Without hesitation, he tears into them. Both packages are tagged from both of them and Edd explains that he and Ed had pooled together their allowances over the past few months to purchase them. It's very apparent when he's finished unwrapping them. A gorgeous vinyl record of a collection of Barry White's greatest hits. He doesn't have this one and is elated to hold it in his hands. To sweeten the deal, there's also a jawbreaker in his favorite flavor. To show his appreciation, he hugs the two tight, his cheeks hurting from the big smile on his face.

Janine sends them off with a few slices of cake after that, assuring them she'll clean up the mess, and the boy's retire to Eddy's room for the night. They set up some blankets and their sleeping bags on the floor before clambering together on Eddy's bed.

After a few stories shared amongst each other and a few songs played from Eddy's new record while they eat, they settle in to sleep.

Edd makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as slowly wakes up. He's not sure what's roused him. Something just feels…off. He blinks his eyes several times before shrugging and rolling over onto his side to go back to sleep. A small squeak escapes him and his eyes grow wide when they land on the doll, sitting next to him.

He bolts upright, heart pounding. When he's calm, his gaze becomes accusing and is redirected to Eddy, sleeping soundly in his bed. He feels a swell of betrayal take him.

How could Eddy be so mean as to try and scare him like that? Sure, the boy liked to play pranks on him, but this seems a bit more malicious than normal. He debates, for a moment, getting up to yell at the boy, but ultimately decides against it. It would do no good.

He sighs softly, running his hand over his face before glancing back to the doll. Brow furrowed, he reaches over with a shaking hand, picking the doll up like it's going to burn him. He sets it in his lap and looks over it carefully. It's now that he begins to notice all of the little details here and there. The different mechanisms within it. The mouth is on a hinge, suggesting it could open and close, but it seems to be jammed, impairing its movements. The clothes are beautifully made as well. No glue holding it together, but actual stitches. They're like shrunken clothes. The work is quite beautiful, he must admit.

He sighs softly, his fingers stroking the doll's cheek.

"I suppose a lot of care went into crafting you, huh?" he murmurs softly, "Perhaps Eddy was right…? His brother _must_ care for him at least… _some_ to have sent him such a thoughtful gift…"

Of course, he receives no response. He looks back up at his sleeping friend. If this _had_ been a prank, then perhaps he deserved it? Eddy _had_ been quite offended by the way he'd reacted to the doll earlier. Perhaps the shorter boy felt that his friend needed to be taught a lesson?

Regardless of his intentions, Edd cannot bring himself to stay upset. Unzipping his sleeping bag, he stands up and makes his way over to his friend. He lays the doll down into Eddy's arms, drawing the boy to smile and pull the doll close to his chest. Edd smiles warmly in return, happy to see Eddy so pleased, before slipping back into his sleeping bag. Feeling a bit more content, he's able to slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll see you all in the next chapter! And have a Happy Halloween! Bye Bye!_


	3. Playing Edd

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Authors' Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey, we're back again. Sorry for the delay. Battygirl's here for the weekend. Hopefully won't happen again. Leave us a review! And enjoy!_

 _Battygirl: I'm so sorry this is late. It's my fault. I should've had it ready, but I didn't. I hope you all like it anyway. And please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or if you have any critiques. We won't know if we're doing right or wrong until you actually tell us._

* * *

The days pass slowly. By now, Edd has grown a bit more comfortable around the doll, but he still finds himself wary of it. The sight of it sends chills down his spine. He's come to attribute his discomfort to the eyes. Edd can't shake the feeling that they not only stare, but also 'see'. They're a cold, piercing blue as well, which makes the boy's skin crawl when he meets their would-be gaze.

Eddy never listens to his discomfort, of course. He's far too enraptured by his brother's gift. Edd's just grateful that he could convince Eddy to leave the thing at _home_ in his bedroom today and whenever they would leave the boy's house.

They find themselves in the playground this evening. Edd watches his two friends chase each other from his spot on the swings. His feet are resting on the ground, and every now and then he idly pushes himself back and forth. Not enough to swing hard or fast, but enough to rock himself gently while remaining in control. He lets out a chuckle when Eddy finally catches Ed and tackles him to the ground, the two laughing.

" _ED!_ "

Ed goes hyper-alert, turning himself fully towards the cul-de-sac. They recognize the voice of Ed's father, calling the boy home. Without another second of hesitation, Ed races back to the cul-de-sac. Edd and Eddy share a look before following, trying but failing to catch up with the taller boy. By the time they reach him, his father's in the midst of lecturing him at the front door.

They catch the tail end of it; "…you to watch Sarah while we go out tonight."

Eddy groans in disgust at the very notion, drawing the man's attention. He grimaces some and returns focus to Ed.

"And your mother says you can't have your friends over," he informs him.

"What?!" Eddy snaps, "Aw, c'mon!"

Ed's father ignores him, motioning inside.

"Let's go, Ed," he sighs.

Ed's shoulders slump as he turns back to his friends. Edd offers him a shrug and a weak wave. Eddy pouts, looking miffed about the whole thing.

"Okay…" the tallest boy relents, hugging the two tight, "Bye guys…"

Without waiting for their reply, he hangs his head and trudges inside. Ed's father nods at the boys before following his son inside and shutting the door behind him.

Eddy groans again.

"This sucks!" he growls, as he stomps down the road toward his house, "Now Lumpy's stuck babysitting the brat!"

Edd follows after him, rubbing his arm self-consciously.

"I'm…still here…" he offers shyly, "Or…do you just…prefer Ed's company more…?"

Eddy's startled by his words and glances at him. He winces at the sorrowful look in the boy's eyes. He chastises himself for his selfish thoughts. Surely Edd's just as upset about Ed having to separate from them. With a sigh, he forces himself to calm down.

"No way, Sockhead," he flashes a grin at the boy, taking a step towards him, "If anything, this couldn't be better…"

"What do you mean?" Edd asks, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Why don't you stay with me for the night?" Eddy suggests, "We can hang out just the two of us. Maybe watch a movie? My folks are working late too, so we can stay up a little later than usual!"

Edd beams at the prospect, his interest piqued.

"I would love to," he responds softly, a blush appearing on his cheeks, "It sounds like fun. And I must admit, it might be pleasant to spend time together one-on-one for a change…" He stands a bit straighter. "I gladly accept your invitation. I'll just need to return home to take care of a few things and pack an overnight bag."

"Sounds good," Eddy comments, "I guess I'll see ya in a bit?"

"Most definitely," Edd assures him, walking towards his own home, "Give me about ten minutes!"

Eddy waves after him, a blissful smile finding its way to his lips. Alone for a whole night with Edd? His mind races as he returns to his backyard. It's so rare anymore, for the two of them to be alone together at any given time. Eddy can't recall a time when he and Edd had had such a moment that wouldn't inevitably lead to them meeting up with Ed. He smiles some at the idea.

Sure, Ed's his best friend and he loves the guy like a brother. And he usually says the same about Edd as well. However, if he were to be honest with himself, he's always wanted to be closer to Edd. Always wished they could be closer in the most intimate ways.

It's not a recent revelation. He's had feelings for Edd for a couple of years now. He tries to keep things informal, of course. Casual flirting here and there. He wonders if Edd ever questions the way the shorter boy always pulls him in close more often than Ed. How often Eddy will look for an excuse to touch him.

As he reflects on all of this, the situation fully dawns on him. He stops at the door to his bedroom, hand shaking some on the handle.

Alone. He and Edd are going to be _alone_ tonight. No Ed. No parents. Just the two of them. He feels his heart flutter. It's an opportunity he may not get again. He bites his lip uneasily. Memories accost his mind of his 'date' with Nazz. He had no knowledge of how to approach a real date, let alone _that_ atrocity. As he opens the door, though, he has a good idea about who he should ask for advice.

Shutting his bedroom door, he looks towards the doll sitting on the bed near the pillows. Taking a deep breath, he approaches it.

"Hey…Bro…" he begins as he looks over the wooden figure uncomfortably, "Are…Are you there?"

There's a short pause and his shoulders fall. Maybe his brother is out?

"Bro…" he whines softly, "C'mon…I really need to talk to you…"

Another pause, but this time he receives a response.

" _What_ _'s_ _up_ _, Pipsqueak?_ " comes the answer.

Eddy feels a wave of relief wash over him as he takes a seat on the bed next to the doll. He wrings his hands together unsurely.

" _You gonna get on with it or what?_ "

He flinches at the irritated tone. Must not be a good time.

"You uh…You've been on a lot of…'dates'…right?" he asks, looking down at his hands and fidgeting anxiously.

" _Yeah, what of it?_ "

Eddy gulps a bit; "W-Well…D-Double D's coming over soon. It's gonna be just us and…I haven't been, well…'alone' with him like this since we met…Well… _ever_ , really…I kinda…I wanna tell him how I feel, but…I dunno…how?"

There's another silence as Terry seems to think over his plight. As the minutes tick on, Eddy becomes more and more uneasy.

"Bro?" he asks shakily, "You still there?"

" _Yeah, I'm still here,_ " the man retorts in a growling tone.

Eddy's startled by that. Had he said something wrong?

"S-So do you have any suggestions?" he asks hesitantly, "I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight, but I'm not sure how to…y'know…act."

" _Easy, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry replies, " _I got just the thing._ " Eddy sits up a little straighter, ready to accept any advice his brother has to offer. " _Yer gonna watch a movie? Make it a scary movie._ "

"A scary movie?" Eddy echoes, "Why?"

" _Think about it, runt,_ " Terry bites back, " _A shit load of scary images will have that frail-lookin' lil girlfriend of yours clinging to you all night. Then you can make a move whenever you want._ "

"Make a move…?" Eddy echoes, "Like how?"

" _Y'know, be all comforting and shit,_ " Terry explains, " _Put your arm around him and hold his hand and all that. Just start small, y'know?_ "

"Oh…Yeah, that makes sense…" Eddy grins, "Is there anything else?"

" _Just relax,_ " Terry scoffs, " _You'll scare him off if he thinks you're trying too hard. Just treat it like a normal night with your little friends._ "

"Right…" Eddy sighs, glancing at the time.

He feels a jolt of panic. Edd had suggested he'd be over in a few minutes. He has to get ready!

"Th-Thanks for the tips, Bro!" he stutters, "Gotta go! Double D will be here soon."

" _Yeah yeah…_ " Terry replies, his tone still reflecting some kind of irritation, " _Just remember what I said about not tryin' too hard…_ "

With that, the doll goes silent. Eddy furrows his brow. He truly wonders what he'd done to upset the man. He wishes he could see him in person — maybe then he could have some kind of idea what was going on on the other end of that conversation.

Of course, that isn't important now. He rises to his feet and rushes to his bathroom. No, now he has to prepare for — he grins excitedly — for his date!

* * *

Edd's nervous as he stands before Eddy's door. He knocks sharply, his breathing shaky. Bowing his head, he waits anxiously for the boy to answer. When the door opens for him, he looks up again, smiling sweetly.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting…" he offers shyly.

"No way, Sockhead," Eddy shrugs back, stepping aside to welcome him in, "Yer right on time."

Eddy closes the door behind him as Edd walks in. The taller boy sets his belongings down beside the bed, cringing some at the sight of the doll. Rubbing his neck, he tries to focus on Eddy.

"So…Shall we begin the movie?" he asks, hoping he doesn't sound _as_ uneasy as he thinks he does.

"Sure!" Eddy agrees, "We'll watch it in the living room."

"Excellent," Edd concurs, "But would you mind if I get comfortable first? I imagine we won't be going anywhere else tonight, yes?"

"Oh, uh…Y-Yeah, sure," Eddy smooths his hair back, "You stay here and get changed and I'll go make some popcorn."

"Very well."

This is a development he hadn't been expecting, but he decides to roll with it. Before leaving the room, he grabs his own pajamas to change in the bathroom while the popcorn is in the microwave.

Edd, meanwhile, turns to his bag once the door is shut and retrieves his pajamas; a simple pair of shorts and a white shirt. As he starts to undress, he feels those familiar eyes upon him. Glancing back at the doll sitting near the pillows. He shivers. Biting his lip, he approaches it before pulling the covers over it, effectively covering those piercing blue eyes.

Now free of that suggested gaze, Edd changes leisurely, slipping on the comfortable clothes. He adjusts his hat once dressed before folding up his clothes and tucking them away in a plastic bag. Reluctantly, he uncovers the doll again. He can only imagine how Eddy would mock him were he to discover his level of discomfort.

Turning away, he exits the room and walks down the hall to the living room where they'll be watching the movie. Eddy's currently sorting through some DVDs, dressed in his own set of pajamas. The bowl of popcorn is sitting on the table in front of the couch. He smiles as Eddy finally picks out a movie and turns to him.

"This one should be good," he suggests vaguely.

"Great!" Edd shrugs playfully, "Shall I fetch some drinks while you start the film?"

"Sure," Eddy agrees, "I'll take a soda."

"An appropriate beverage to go with popcorn and a good movie," Edd concurs, retreating to the kitchen.

In the time it takes for Eddy to load the disk into the DVD player and find the correct remote, Edd returns and takes a seat on the couch, setting the cans of soda on the coffee table on a few coasters. When everything is set up, Eddy flops down onto the couch beside Edd, making the other boy laugh in amusement. Eddy flashes him a cheesy grin as well.

The laughter dies away when the menu screen finally pops up. Edd pales a bit at the sight of the title card for 'Scream'. He glances at Eddy.

"Um…A-A 'scary' movie…Eddy?" he asks uneasily.

"Yeah, sure," Eddy shrugs back, pressing play, "Why not? I mean, I'm sure we've seen a helluva lot worse from Ed…"

Edd glances at the DVD box Eddy had set on the coffee table. Brow furrowed, he leans forward and picks it up to inspect it. Skimming over the back, he spots what he'd been looking for.

"Eddy, this is rated R," he informs him, "We can't watch this."

"Aw, c'mon, Sockhead," Eddy counters, pausing the movie before it can truly begin, "I told you, my parents are gonna be out late. Who's gonna know?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, Edd," Eddy presses putting his arm around his companion, "It's just one movie."

Edd hunches his shoulders, blushing shyly.

"V-Very well, Eddy…" he murmurs, "I suppose it's alright…Just this once."

Satisfied, Eddy removes his arm from around Edd's shoulders and presses 'play' once more.

As the movie plays on and the popcorn supply dwindles, Edd finds himself more and more terrified by what he's witnessing. After a few jump scares and atmospheric moments of pure terror, Edd's pulling his hat down over his face and shaking. Eddy notices this and wraps his arm around Edd's shoulders again, pulling him close in a comforting gesture. Edd takes comfort in this and turns to him slightly, burying his face in his friend's shoulder. Eddy's eyes are wide and he can feel his heart pounding, but tries to ignore it. He feels like he's holding his breath throughout the rest of the flick. He's sure his face is a beet red and he can feel the sweat trickling down his neck.

Finally, they finish the movie and the Eds breathe a sigh of relief.

"That uh…Th-That wasn't so bad…" Eddy shrugs, his mouth feeling dry.

"Uh…Yeah…" Edd mumbles uneasily, shifting uncomfortably, "I suppose not…"

The front door opening startles the two, indicating the return of Eddy's parents. While Eddy scrambles to turn off the DVD and put it away, Edd glances at the clock on the wall near the television and is startled at how much time has passed. It's quite dark out now as well; quite late.

" _Eddward!_ "

Edd turns his head to the pleasant addressing of his name. Janine has entered the living room with Tony close behind.

"I didn't know you and Ed were coming over tonight?" she asks.

"Well, I didn't either," Edd relents, "And it's actually just me tonight. I regret to report that Ed had a prior commitment."

"Well that's a shame," Janine pouts, "But it's nice that you could be here. Are you boys hungry?"

"I suppose it _is_ about that time," Edd shrugs, "and I would say I'm feeling a bit peckish…."

"Yeah…" Eddy shrugs, "I could eat…"

"Would you like some assistance preparing dinner?" Edd asks, rising to his feet and approaching her.

"That'd be wonderful, Eddward, thank you," Janine beams, patting Edd's cheek.

Edd smiles and follows her into the kitchen. Eddy grimaces. _Dammit…_

"I uh…I'll be in my room…" he mumbles, trudging out of the living room.

Edd watches him walk away, but shrugs before returning his attention to whatever Janine has planned for their meal.

Eddy, meanwhile, returns to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He groans. How typical of his folks to ruin his night like that…

He sits down on the bed across from the doll. With a pout, he scoots just a bit closer.

"Hey Bro…I got a bit of a…problem…" he mumbles.

Silence.

He furrows his brow before adding hastily; "It's just me. Double D's in the kitchen with mom and dad."

A moment later, Terry responds.

" _Why didn't ya say so, Pipsqueak? What's wrong?_ "

"Well…just what I said…" Eddy explained, "Mom and dad came home right after the movie and now they're all makin' dinner…"

" _So?_ "

"So?!" Eddy guffaws, "So what do I do now?! I can't 'make a move' while mom and dad are here…"

" _Calm your tits, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry groans, " _This isn't the problem you think it is._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _Well, first thing's first, how'd the movie work out?_ "

Eddy grins shyly, "Well…that did work out pretty great…Just like you said…He wouldn't let go of me till the movie was over."

" _See? Ya got nothin' to worry about._ "

"I don't get it…"

" _Do I gotta spell it out for ya, Pipsqueak?_ " Terry scoffs, " _You already laid down all the groundwork. All that's left is to go in for the kill. And you don't have to do that while the folks are in the same room._ "

"So, like…after we go to bed?" Eddy asks uneasily.

" _Well hell yeah, Pipsqueak, no better time,_ " Terry chuckles back, " _After all, only two of you…Seems silly for you two to sleep separately, now doesn't it?_ "

Eddy rubs the back of his neck, thinking it over, "Y…Yeah…I guess it would be…"

" _Like I said, just relax,_ " Terry advises cooly, " _Shit'll work out, don't worry._ "

Eddy calms some at that. His brother's right.

He's got to remain calm and approach this rationally if he wants to get anywhere with Edd.

The boys bid goodnight to Eddy's parents before retreating to Eddy's room for the night. Edd slips into the bathroom with his toothbrush while Eddy pulls down the covers on the bed. When he returns, Edd stows away his toothbrush in his bag and starts to set up his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Double D, uh…" Eddy turns his face away, a light blush on his face, "Y'know, you could sleep in my bed with me if you want…S'just the two of us, after all…"

Edd blushes in response, rubbing the back of his neck. He glances at the doll, still sitting against the pillows. He looks uncomfortable.

"That…sounds nice, Eddy…" he shifts a bit from one foot to the other, "but only if that…that _doll_ is as far away from the bed as possible."

He glances back at Eddy hopefully as he stands up and grabs his pillow. Eddy's shoulders fall, but he reluctantly agrees. Grabbing the doll, he sets it on the dresser on the other side of the room.

"How's that?" he asks.

"That should do nicely," Edd acknowledges.

Eddy returns to the bed with Edd after shutting off the light and they crawl up onto the mattress, settling into a comfortable spot.

"Goodnight, Eddy," Edd breathes, nuzzling his pillow, "I had fun tonight…" He smiles sweetly at him. "I just wanted you to know that…"

Eddy returns the smile; "Same here, Sockhead…"

Closing their eyes, they drift off together into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Over the next few days, Eddy continues his efforts in expressing his feelings to Edd. Sometimes he'll hold Edd's hand gently in his own. At first, doing so in public had been difficult, but, by now, it feels like second nature. Other times, he'll present the taller boy with flowers which Edd would always accept happily.

And all at his brother's suggestion.

It's on this night that Terry urges him into the next big step.

" _I think it's about time you_ _invite_ _your little girlfriend over for another…'sleepover'._ "

"Huh?" Eddy asks, "A-Are you sure?"

" _Of course I am,_ " Terry replies, " _I suggest you make it another movie night too. But this time, make it some sappy romantic-comedy._ "

"Hmm…" Eddy averts his gaze, brow furrowed, before grinning, "Yeah…Yeah! That's a great idea, Bro! I'll ask him tomorrow…"

* * *

As expected, Edd graciously accepts Eddy's invitation the next day. Now, Eddy finds himself waiting for the boy to arrive. He has the movie picked out per his brother's suggestion and his parents are going to be out most of the night. Naturally, he's nervous, but believes he's ready despite that.

Eddy hears the knock on his bedroom door, signaling Edd's arrival. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and leans against it's frame, trying to look as seductive as possible.

"Hey there…" he purrs.

Edd giggles, taking the action as more of a joke.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" he asks jovially.

Eddy deflates some and begrudgingly steps aside.

"Thank you," Edd nods to him as he slips inside.

He sets his bag down beside the bed.

"Well, it's early, but I suppose I could change into my pajamas now," he muses aloud.

"Yeah," Eddy agrees, "Might as well get comfy 'n all that. We got the house to ourselves."

When Edd exits the room again, his change of clothes beneath this arm, Eddy heaves a weary sigh; trying to calm himself. In an effort to distract his thoughts, he heads for the kitchen to prepare their snack. As the popcorn finishes popping, Edd enters the living room. Eddy sets the bowl onto the coffee table before setting up the movie. They settle onto the couch and Eddy presses 'play'.

As the film plays, Edd finds himself unconsciously edging closer to his dear friend. Eddy swallows nervously, blushing as he glances at the capped boy. Edd uncomfortably looks away from the screen, turning to look at Eddy as the two characters in the movie move in for a kiss. He's startled to find the shorter boy blushing a deep red.

"Eddy?" he whispers, brow furrowed, "Are you okay? You look really re—"

He gasps softly as Eddy closes the distance between them. He sits there, stunned for several moments as he realizes he's being kissed. After he recovers from his shock, he pulls away, eyes wide and face a bright red. He turns away from Eddy completely and brings his hand up to touch his lips. He cannot see the slightly disappointed look on Eddy's own red face.

They finish the movie in uncomfortable silence before retiring to Eddy's bedroom. Edd takes a seat on the edge of the bed, still unsure of what he should say or if he should even say _anything._ Eddy shuts the door before moving to stand in front of him.

"Could…C-Could I kiss you again…?" he stutters shyly, his cheeks tinted pink.

Edd swallows the lump in his throat, tugging at his hat shyly. Biting his lip, he nods his head. With that, Eddy leans forward, pressing their lips together in a more gentle, careful kiss which causes both boys to close their eyes. Their cheeks are burning when Eddy pulls away again, but neither looks as uncomfortable as they had before.

Edd, feeling a surge of confidence, leans forward to kiss Eddy this time. Naturally, the shorter boy is startled, but it passes quick enough before he's kissing back. While chaste at first, the shy, inexperienced kisses slowly become much more passionate. Tongues meet and mingle, making both boys moan in want and it's not long at all before Eddy's hands begin to slide down Edd's sides and to his waist.

Eddy's fingers start to push up Edd's shirt, drawing the taller boy to jerk back in shock. He stares up at Eddy in surprise and with a twinge of fear in his eyes. He's not sure when he'd laid back on the bed and is startled to find it had gone _that_ far. He pushes Eddy away, sitting up with his heart pounding in his chest.

Guilt strikes Eddy as he observes the boy's reactions.

"I-I should go…" Edd mumbles uncomfortably, "I probably have a few chores I neglected to finish earlier…"

Eddy tenses as the boy begins to pack his belongings up.

"No, wait!" he stutters, rubbing the back of his head, "C-C'mon, Double D…It's really late and your parents are probably asleep by now. Y'know…if they're even home." Edd still looks uncomfortable, drawing Eddy to continue. "Look, if you're really uncomfortable with it…you could always sleep in the guest room upstairs."

"Guest room?" Edd asks, brow furrowed.

"My brother's old room," Eddy clarified, "The folks started redecorating for some _dumbass_ reason…Guess dad finally convinced my mom not to let me have it instead…"

Edd shifts uncomfortably.

"I suppose that would be acceptable…" he agrees.

With that and after the boy has gathered what he needs, Eddy escorts Edd upstairs. The boy's surprised by what he sees. It hardly looks like the same room, suggesting a lot of work having gone into the renovation. With a sigh, he sets his bag beside the bed.

"Thank you Eddy," he murmurs dismissively, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah…" Eddy sighs, head bowed, "Sleep tight…I guess…"

"You as well," Edd nods to him, "Goodnight."

Eddy then exits the room, leaving Edd alone to crawl into the well-made bed. A marked improvement from the Murphy bed in the refrigerator that had once been in place. Settling into a comfortable spot, he lays still, mind plagued by questions and anxiety for what he imagines will be a long while.

Eddy, meanwhile, returns to his own room, guilt gnawing away at him. He hadn't meant to scare Edd or upset him like that. He sighs, crawling into bed. He pulls the doll to his chest, nuzzling it. A part of him wants to talk to his brother, but another can't bear the shame that would come with it. Certainly Terry would mock him for ruining his chance. Perhaps he can talk to him tomorrow, but definitely not tonight.

Best to rest and put this incident behind him.

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in a couple weeks._


	4. Little Eddy

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: So we're finally back with a new chapter. So sorry for the long pause on it. We hope you enjoy and we can keep the updates to come.  
_

 _Battygirl: We greatly apologize for the recent hiatus. We hadn't intended it to be quite as long as it ended up being, but you can't always plan for this shit, y'know? Suffice it to say, a lot of bullshit came up that just threw the biggest wrench into our writing and made it all but impossible to continue at the time. But hopefully after this we can get back to regular updates. At the very least, we'll do our best to keep it up. Thank you all so much for sticking with us if you have and we hope the chapter was worth the wait. Please don't forget to leave a comment, telling us what you think. We greatly appreciate every review we read and welcome critique to help us improve. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Little Eddy**

* * *

Eddy holds back his sigh as he watches Edd talk with Ed about their newest scam. A few days have passed since his 'date' with Edd and things are still pretty damn awkward. He knows he fucked up that night. Edd's become _much_ more uncomfortable with him. However, he takes solace in the advice Terry had given him. Nice gestures like bringing the taller boy flowers and giving him candy. All in an effort to get Edd to warm up to him again.

And it seems to have paid off. Now, it would seem that Edd is more relaxed. More joyful to begin work on their latest monetary venture. He just has to keep it up.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he returns focus back to preparing his part of the scam. This time, they're going to build a new fantasy city for Jimmy. Past experience suggests that a huge cardboard city reminiscent of New York would be _way_ too much and may end only in disaster. They could also be a lot more free-form with the construction as well. In this instance, they were making more of a magical forest of cardboard, dubbed 'the Citadel of The Fairies'. Edd had chosen the name. He'd claimed that 'city' didn't have the right magical ring.

Every few seconds, though, Eddy would find himself looking towards Edd, who was setting up the 'buildings' with Ed. Lost in thoughts of how he wishes _he_ could be the one holding him up. Getting that close to him.

They add the finishing touches to their makeshift village; namely a few creatures they'd made for the scam, sprinkled carefully throughout. They then take a step back to admire it. To any onlooker, it's just a massive mess of cardboard and paint. But to the imaginative youth, it's a magical forest where fairies and unicorns and other mythical beasts may roam.

At least that's how they _hope_ Jimmy will perceive it.

As Eddy looks over his masterpiece, he rubs his hands together greedily. The possibilities dance in his head. All the money they'll earn with this one. His earlier discomfort about Edd is gone as he ponders.

Nothing like a good scam to calm his nerves.

* * *

Sweet victory! Eddy shakes his jar, enjoying the _tinkling_ of the coins in the glass. The lovely sound of hard-earned cash! Jimmy had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker! Eddy couldn't be happier. Four beautiful quarters had been excitedly given to him once Eddy had explained that they had found a civilization of fairies.

The boy is now skipping around the city while Eddy remains at the front entrance with a huge grin. Ed is somewhere in there as well, playing around with Jimmy as some kinda troll thing. Eddy could honestly care less. It's effective, at least.

Edd, however, is less invested in the venture.

" _Eddy?_ "

He glances around, spotting Edd near the entrance, but trying to hide behind one of the installations. He's dressed in a toga and tutu with wings taped to his back and flowers pinned to his hat so as to play the part of a fairy. He's also wearing a considerable amount of glittery makeup to make him look more feminine than usual. He tries to adjust the skirt, feeling so terribly exposed and embarrassed that he'd been placed into this part, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Eddy, must I wear this?" he whines softly, "This is so humiliating!"

"Hey, I've worn a helluva lot worse, Sockhead," Eddy scoffs, "Besides, you look good like that."

Edd blushes deeply; "Th-That's _not_ funny, Eddy!"

"Aw, c'mon, Double D," Eddy coos, tucking the jar under one arm and cupping Edd's chin, "I'm serious. That outfit looks really good on you…And you're the one who put that makeup on so…obviously you know what you're doin'. Cuz it looks great."

Edd pouts, stepping away from him.

"I don't like the way you're talking to me…" he mumbles shyly, "I…I don't want to be a part of this scam anymore…"

Eddy glances behind him, spotting Jimmy. He casts the capped boy a grin.

"Too little, too late, Sockhead," he sneers before cupping his hand around his own mouth, "Hey _Jimmy!_ I found the Fairy Queen!"

"Eddy!" Edd gasps, tensing up.

Jimmy cries out eagerly as he races toward them. Edd casts Eddy a hateful glare before turning to run. He's stopped, however, as Jimmy collides with him, ensnaring him in a tight hug. Eddy snickers, taking a couple steps back.

While Jimmy gushes over the 'Fairy Queen', Ed joins Eddy near the entry to the 'citadel'.

"Come to enjoy the show, Lumpy?" he chuckles softly.

Ed, however, isn't paying attention to the commotion or to Eddy. Instead, his focus is drawn further down the lane. It registers soon enough that the figure he spots is Sarah. He's gripped with panic, taking a quick glance to Jimmy, who is looking less than pleased.

"Double D?!" he cries in his shrill voice, " _You're_ not a fairy!" He starts tearing up. "My fragile hopes and dreams! Dashed again!"

He begins sobbing, running from the trio of teens who had deceived him.

Edd sighs, rising to his feet and dusting himself off; "Great…So much for _that_ venture…"

"Hey, we got paid, didn't we?" Eddy chuckles.

Ed's heart sinks when he sees Sarah meet with Jimmy down the lane. She takes a moment to comfort him before storming towards the Eds, her hands clenched and ready to start swinging. Even with his minimal intelligence, Ed knows they're in trouble.

Turning to his companions, he grabs Edd around the waist and Eddy by the shirt before running off towards the closest house, which was Eddy's. He picks up his pace when he hears Sarah's enraged shriek behind them. Desperately, he kicks Eddy's door open before throwing Eddy and Edd towards the bed while he barricades the entrance. Eddy stumbles, landing on top of Edd who had fallen over onto the floor. When they recover some, Eddy grins at him.

"Hey there," he purrs, cocking his brow.

Edd glares, shoving him off; "Get off me!"

Both boys jump up when they hear the door burst open. Ed falls to the side, knocked off kilter by the door opening so suddenly. When they turn, there stands Sarah in the doorway, her face red with anger. She rushes them with a roar and, as soon as she's close enough, launches herself at the two.

She grabs onto Eddy's shirt and starts shaking him.

" _GIVE JIMMY BACK HIS MONEY YOU CREEP!_ " she demands.

"S-Sarah, please!" Edd whimpers, hoping to calm her.

This goes unheeded, however, as the girl's fist connects with his eye, knocking him to the ground as he clutches at his face.

"ED!" Eddy cries, pushing at Sarah's face, "Get your bitch sister offa me _now!_ "

To his dismay, she manages to grab the jar, kicking Eddy in the groin before shoving him back into Edd who cries out in pain. She glares before sticking her tongue out at them. When she turns to leave, she adopts a sickly sweet grin.

"Jimmy!" she calls cutely, "I got your money back!"

She skips over to the boy hiding at the door so he could witness the carnage. He smiles as well, taking the jar before they leave, giggling together.

The Eds remain where they lay, groaning in pain. Ed has a knot on his head with some bruising along his hands. He looks at Eddy who seems to have suffered the worst of it, with some cuts on his face from Sarah's nails and some bruising on his arms, not to mention the ache between his legs. Edd has the beginning of a black eye. There's also some bruising along his shoulders from where he'd been knocked around. Hoping to recover together, the other two boys gather around Edd, who is touching at his face tenderly before he turns his heated glare at the shortest boy.

"Thanks for that, Eddy," he snaps, shakily rising to his feet and using the dresser to stabilize himself, "I truly required another black eye from one of our wonderful neighbors."

He brushes himself off, sighing. Eddy feels the anger bubble to the surface before returning the glare.

"Oh yeah, Sockhead," he hurls in response as he rises to his tiptoes to get closer to Edd and make his point clear, "This is _exactly_ what I wanted to do today! You know me; always a glutton for punishment!"

"Well it certainly _seems_ that way given the schemes you concoct!" Edd snaps back, his hands clenching as he glares down at Eddy, "Tell me, Eddy, are you more interested in collecting money or bruises anymore?"

"You better watch it, Sockhead!" Eddy snarls, clenching his fists as well, "Sarah ain't the only one who could put a bruise on you!"

He watches Edd flinch before he squares his scrawny shoulders.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Edd scoffs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"So what if I am?" Eddy grimaces, "Really, Double Dee, what are you going to do abo—"

He's interrupted from his tirade by a bottle of cologne hitting him on the head. Edd gasps, his anger forgotten for the moment.

"Oh dear!" he cries, as the other boy recovers, "Eddy, are you alright?"

"Ugh…" Eddy groans as he rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He glances up at the dresser where the cologne must have fallen from. He'd placed the doll there earlier that morning, but otherwise, there's nothing amiss. Nothing to have knocked it over or by overcrowding the surface with too many items. After a moment, he glares at Edd.

"Way to go knocking that off, Sockhead," he growls.

"You think _I_ did that?" Edd guffaws.

"You're the one who was knockin' the dresser around," Eddy accuses, pointing his finger at Edd.

Edd gawks at him for a moment; "Y-You egotistical little—"

"Stop fighting guys!" Ed cries, gathering the two up into a bear hug, "Please!"

Edd takes a deep breath; "I…I'm sorry for getting upset, Eddy. Let's just…Let's go get ourselves cleaned up."

Eddy pouts a bit before relenting with a sigh; "Yeah, alright."

With that, Ed drags the two towards Eddy's kitchen. The three are silent as they nurse their wounds. Edd holds an ice pack to his eye, sighing in aggravation. This violence from Sarah has gotten _quite_ old. Ed and Eddy are wrapping themselves in gauze, with the former trying to make himself look like a mummy in a weak attempt to entertain his friends. It makes Edd smile a bit.

"You shouldn't waste the bandages, Ed," he giggles softly.

"I am a mummy!" Ed groans, throwing his arms up and stomping around.

Eddy rolls his eyes. Edd glances at him with a frown. He's not been liking the boy's behavior as of late. With a sigh, he sets the pack down in the sink.

"I should really get home," he mumbles, before groaning as he realizes what he's wearing, "Ugh…and _change…_ "

"Yeah…" Eddy mumbles, "Maybe you should head home too, Ed…"

"Aww, but I wanna stay with _you_ , Eddy!" he whines.

"Well maybe _I_ wanna be alone, Burrhead," he sneers back, "I just lost out on a whole dollar because a that little _bitch…_ "

Ed pouts. He wants to defend Sarah, but can tell Eddy's just lashing out. He's never seen him so upset. He doesn't want to make it worse.

After he's cleaned up, Ed leaves the house. Edd remains, but only so that he can change into his normal clothes after he's helped Ed. When dressed, he leaves through Eddy's room. The shorter boy is moping on his bed, flipping through one of his magazines.

"I…apologize for how today went," Edd mumbles, "I know you're disappointed. Perhaps we can try again another time."

Eddy shrugs; "Yeah, sure…"

Edd observes him carefully for a few moments before shyly slinking from the room, his head bowed. Not another word before he leaves. Eddy glances after him when the door is shut again. With a sigh, he sets the magazines down and lays back, holding his head.

What a nightmare…He hates how things have played out. Edd's mad at him, he lost his profits for the day, and the advice Terry had given him seems to be ineffective. He glances at the doll with a pout before rising to his feet and approaching it. Carrying it back to the bed, he sets it down before sitting in front of it.

"Bro…?" grumbles, "You there?"

No answer. He grimaces.

"C'mon, Bro!" he whines, "I really need to talk to you. It's just me here — why won't you answer?"

Again, nothing. He sighs. _Great. Guess he's out of the house or something…_ With a groan, he lies back, again, staring at the ceiling. Thinking carefully about the day he's had. How angry he's felt. He hates it. Really, he does. He doesn't _want_ to feel this way. He doesn't _want_ to feel so angry. Especially towards his friends. Especially towards Edd.

Shakily, he rises to sit up again. Maybe a bite to eat will make him feel better…?

* * *

Night falls. Sarah returns to her room after begrudgingly brushing her teeth. Were it not for her mother's bidding, she may have just skipped tonight, of course, but that woman is persistent. But, of course, she has to be careful keeping the parent on her side. Best to appease her even with this tiny act and ensure that mommy's still wrapped around her little finger.

As she enters the room, she spots something amiss on her toy chest. A note, folded up and sitting on the chest with a heart on the side exposed to her. Where had that come from? She doesn't remember seeing it before. What could it be?

She eagerly rushes over to it before snatching it up to read it.

"Dearest Sarah," she gasps.

A love letter?! Could it really be?! She holds the letter closer to her face, as though doing so would help her read it more easily.

"I've liked you for so long…?" She squeals at that. "Oh wow! 'Please, meet me tonight in the playground after your parents have gone to bed. Love, your Secret Admirer!'"

Another little heart is added to the signature at the end, making her giggle and squeal in excitement. A love letter! A _real_ love letter! Oh the possibilities! Who could it be from?! Her mind races — Rolf? _Ew! No way!_ Jonny? _Yeah right, that fat head would rather date a tree._ Kevin? _Hmm…that wouldn't be so bad, I guess…but Kevin's not this schmaltzy._ Jimmy? She giggles. _No way! Jimmy's my best friend! As if!_

She grimaces as her options are limited more and more. She supposes it's possible that it could be Ed or Eddy, trying to play a trick on her somehow. But she refuses to believe the two are smart enough to do something like that…Ultimately, of course, she finally reaches her favorite conclusion.

 _Maybe it's from Double D!_ She squeals again, skipping around her room as she lets her fantasies take her. Fantasies of a future marriage to her favorite dream boy!

"I always _knew_ Double D liked me too!" she giggles as she jumps up and down on her bed.

" _Sarah!_ " she gasps a little, ceasing in her antics, " _Stop jumping on your bed!_ "

"Okay mom!" she whines back.

That little distraction isn't enough to stifle her excitement. She peeks out of her bedroom and down the hall. Her patience is wearing thinner and thinner as she waits for her parents to go to bed.

Finally, she gets what she's waiting for. When the lights finally go out in the adult's bedroom, she rushes to get dressed. She looks through her dresses. Does she even have one pretty enough for tonight? She gasps when she finally finds one. Her favorite pretty princess dress.

"Perfect!" she coos.

She changes quickly before grabbing the note and slipping out of her room. Tiptoeing down the stairs. She stops every so often to make sure her parents aren't following. It's child's play, however, for her to slip out the front door.

The trip to the playground is very short, but feels so much longer as she's gripped with anticipation. She wonders what he'll say — what he'll do when she meets with him. She cups her cheeks, trying to fight back the excited squeals she's desperate to let out.

Upon arrival, she scans the area for any sign of her secret admirer. At first, she sees nothing. No admirer, no… _anybody_! She pouts, looking upset. Had this really all been some elaborate ruse? Had she been tricked?

But then she finally spots it. Something different than normal. Something that definitely shouldn't be here.

A doll is sitting on one of the swings. As she nears the swing set, she gets a better look at the toy. She grimaces in disgust. It's the ugliest doll she's ever seen! Something about it looks familiar, she thinks, but she's not sure why…It has a note on it as well, which, like the first, is adorned with a heart. She's uneasy as she approaches it. Something about it seems a little…off.

Shakily, she takes the note and reads over it.

"Dearest Sarah…"

She calms from her discomfort, giggling excitedly. _Well, it_ _'_ _s an ugly doll, but it_ _'_ _s the thought that counts, right?_

She sighs dreamily as she reads the letter aloud; "Dearest Sarah—" She swoons again. "You stupid…" She stops, startled by the sudden shift in tone. "You…You stupid little…wh-what? 'B-Bitch'…? Wh-What is this?!" She scoffs some as she comes to the last line, written in much scratchier writing. "I'll teach you to leave a mark on what's…mine…?"

She grunts in pain as something jabs at her middle. At first, she's too shocked to feel much of anything else. She falls to the ground. Looking down at her stomach, she sees a tear in the fabric of her dress, but, more alarming, is the red stain blossoming from that tear. She gulps a bit, raising her hand up to press it against the tear. A squeamish feeling rushes through her as something squishes between her fingers. Removing her hand, she looks down to see her palm painted in red.

Pain flares almost immediately in her tummy and she opens her mouth to scream. Before she can, she feels something swipe across her throat. Only a gagging sound can escape her as she feels like she's beginning to choke. Something pours down over her front, and she reaches up to grab her throat. More of that terrifying, deep red covers her hands as she falls back.

Her vision is tunneling, everything going dark. She can't breathe — she can hardly think. Fear is gripping her heart as she tries to process what's happening to her. She wants to scream. Tears are falling hot and fast down her cheeks. She wishes she could call for her parents.

 _M-Mom! Mommy! Daddy!_

She only just sees a small figure stand over her, coming into her line of sight. She can barely recognize the grin on his face, but nothing else as he's heavily obscured by shadows.

And she can just barely hear him speak.

" _Close your eyes and count to seven,_ " a voice she's never heard purrs smugly, " _When you wake, you_ _'_ _ll be in heaven._ "

A dark, devious chuckling is the last thing she hears.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cul-de-sac slumbers peacefully. Edd, however, slowly rouses himself from his sleep, a chill coming over him. He's startled at first to find himself on the couch rather than his own bed. After a moment, though, it all comes back to him.

 _That_ _'_ _s right_ _…_ He'd woken up a bit earlier to use the lavatory, only for his eye to begin throbbing in pain. This had brought him downstairs to fetch himself a bag of ice and a couple of pain killers. While waiting for the ice and medication to ease the pain, he'd chosen to recline on the couch. He realizes in that moment that he must have drifted off to sleep in that time.

 _How silly of me_ _…_

He rises to his feet, ready to take the ice pack to the kitchen and retire to his bedroom, when something catches his eye. He's startled to find his front door standing open. _He_ hadn't done that…had he? He's certain he'd closed the door when he'd come home. But it couldn't have been his parents…

Lost in thought, he bows his head a bit. The ice pack he'd been using for his eye is resting on the cushion beside him. To his horror, though, he spots drops of… _something_ there.

Something red…

As he inspects it, panic begins to take him. Blood? Where did that come from?!

Dashing to the door, he shuts and locks it before racing to the bathroom. He inspects his injuries carefully, but finds no blood. None of the wounds he'd received from Sarah showed any signs of bleeding.

So then…where had the blood come from?

Reluctantly, he leaves the bathroom. It's too late for him to do much about this now. Therefore, he puts the ice pack away before heading upstairs to his bedroom. Perhaps he can properly analyze the situation in the morning…?

* * *

The next morning, all is calm and quiet. The sun had risen an hour or so ago and the children of the cul-de-sac were just barely waking for the day. Jimmy skips from his home, having woken up early today. He and Sarah had planned to meet after breakfast and he's all too eager to start another fun-filled day.

He reaches the playground and looks around for her. It would seem that Sarah has yet to arrive. Well, she wouldn't mind if he began without her, right? With a giggle, he makes a beeline for the sandbox.

"I'll build a glorious castle for Queen Sarah!" he cries giddily.

Snatching up the shovel and bucket, he sets to work digging. Humming joyfully as he fills up the bucket with sand to begin making the cylindrical mounds. He imagines how big he can make it today. Fantasies of himself as the big, strong knight to her queen; ready to protect her from harm.

However, in his revelry, he notices something…wrong. Drops of some red liquid soaked into the sand. He huffs.

"Who spilled juice in my sandbox?!" he guffaws indignantly, "I bet it was those rotten Eds…" He starts whining. "Even before I wake up, they ruin my day!"

With a pout, however, he returns to digging. Before he can continue with his masterpiece, he needs to remove this tainted sand. As pretty as the color is, he grimaces to note that it's very sticky and smells very bad. Granted, the sandbox never smelled like roses, but today it smells like Ed's basement.

But worse…

The further he digs, the larger the drops of red become until the sand is nothing but a deep red. He's shocked. What could have done this? Is this really a scam the Eds had concocted yesterday, only to abandon at the last minute? And what _is_ this stuff?

Suddenly, his digging uncovers something. Fingers; limp and lifeless. Connected to an equally still hand. The hand and fingers are very small and he has no way of knowing why they're in his sandbox like this, but he can identify one, very unsettling fact. He knows that hand. Hell, he'd recognize those delicate little fingers anywhere! He feels a weight in his belly as he continues digging, his movements more frenzied and fervent. Following the hand, up the slender little arm, connected to the tiny torso.

Finally, he reveals her face. His heart drops into his stomach.

Sarah…His beloved, precious Sarah!

He can't muster any other response. His body is frozen as he stares at her. Tears are falling before he realizes.

He screams.

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Leave us a review and a like and we'll see you in the next chapter. Buh-Bye!_


	5. A Bad Part of Ed

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey, everyone! This chapter isn't the best I've done so far. It's mostly my fault because I was working on it and accidentally deleted the original chapter. I've also been really sick and unable to really so anything but sleep. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused. Please enjoy this chapter._

 _Battygirl: Sorry this is so short. I tried my damnedest to pad it out, but there just wasn't a lot of time nor was there a lot to be added to the chapter. For those of you who actually do like this, we thank you for reading. Please let us know if you like it or if you don't._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Bad Part of Ed**

* * *

He's roused slowly as the sunlight from the window hits his face. Blearily blinking open his eyes, Edd slowly starts to come to. He sits up leisurely as well in his bed and stretches. A yawn possesses him as he arches his back languidly. With a sigh, he pushes the blankets back, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Slipping his feet into his slippers, he rises to his feet and stumbles over to the closet to gather his clothes and a new hat. He strips out of his clothes, though leaves his underwear on for the sake of modesty, and pulls on his bathrobe.

With that, he heads straight for his morning shower. He reaches for the doorknob of the bathroom door when a sudden scream pierces the quiet air.

He jumps, startled by the jarring noise. With wide eyes, he adjusts his bath robe and the shower cap before racing downstairs. He's wandered nearly naked (and on more than one occasion completely naked) through the cul-de-sac before, so he feels no embarrassment as he runs out the front door despite his sparse covering. Near the playground, he sees his neighbors have gathered together. He makes a beeline towards them, his curiosity piqued.

As he nears them, he spots Ed's father standing near the sandbox, looking most disheveled and panicked. His wife is kneeling in the sand, wailing and crying while desperately clutching something tightly to her chest. Closer still, he see's what she's holding and his stomach drops. In the poor, grieving mother's arms is the bloody corpse of her daughter.

He pales and his eyes grow wide in horror as he gazes at Sarah's pale, lifeless face. All emotions gone from her expression, save perhaps the fear she must have felt in her last few moments of life. He can't see any wounds, but the blood seems most concentrated around her middle in a large, garish stain, suggesting that whatever horrible act inflicted upon her had been done there.

"Oh my _lord!_ " he chokes, covering his mouth.

Sobbing hysterically in front of the sandbox is Ed, who only looks up when he hears Edd's exclamation. No words are exchanged before he rushes to his friend to collapse upon him, clinging to him and sobbing even harder. Edd certainly doesn't fight it. He's too dumbfounded to even make that attempt as he remains standing for a few moments. Ultimately, though, his knees give out under Ed's weight and they both slump to the ground. Edd's robe is soaked in tears as Ed cries into his shoulder. Unsure what else he can do, Edd brings his shaking hands up to embrace Ed back, trying so hard to comfort him as tears begin falling down his cheeks as well.

He finally notices the other children around them. Nazz is desperately trying to comfort Jimmy, but the boy is a complete mess in her arms. She's crying as well, but is trying so hard to console the boy as he trembles and sobs uncontrollably. Standing near her is Jonny who is muttering to Plank, his entire body shaking. Edd can't make out his words, but he can tell that the poor boy doesn't seem to fully understand what's happened. Behind him are Kevin and Rolf. The taller teen looks morose, but definitely the most composed of the group. Whether that's due to the cultural differences, or his own maturity, Edd isn't sure, but there's a serious, somber look on his face that is unlike the others. His hand rests on Kevin's shoulder as the redhead stands there, silently biting his lip. He's trying so damn hard not to cry himself.

Finally, Eddy joins them. He stands behind Edd, looking shocked; numb. The adults who've gathered around share a look of horror and disgust. Ed's father reaches a hand out to his wife, drawing her to snaps her head up to look at him.

"Janyse, honey," he says in a strained voice, "The police are here. We've gotta move."

She sobs in response, clutching her baby girl more tightly to her chest. Police officers and crime scene investigators swarm the scene, storming over to the sandbox. The adults take this as a cue to gather up their kids to get out of their way. Eddy's mother swoops in, separating the three friends and helping Ed to his feet. He buries his face in her ample bosom, weeping heavily still. Edd glances at Eddy and takes his hand, unable to speak. The two boys are both shaking, unable to process what they've seen.

Matt urges his wife to lay their child back down in the sandbox, trying to ignore the blood staining her robe. Tony helps him pull her to her feet before she's embraced by her husband. Matt hugs his heartbroken wife tightly to his chest, tears breaking the stoney face he's trying to maintain.

A police officer makes his way over to the large group, his face draw into a grim frown. He looks towards the Hills before taking his hat off.

"As of right now, your daughter's death will be ruled a homicide," he states in as gentle a tone as he can manage. It does little to quell the grieving adults' sorrow, of course, and Janyse wails louder after hearing those words. He sighs some; knowing how hard this will be on the families. After a moment, he continues. "Until we find the culprit, we're issuing a curfew to all children under the age of 18. No child outside of their homes after seven-thirty."

The parents nod solemnly before ushering their children away from the playground and back to their homes. Eddy is lead back towards his house by his dad while his mother takes Edd back to his own home. She intends to bring him back to stay with her family until they can contact his parents, but she's more than willing to let him dress first. A part of her wants the boy to stay the night as well. Ed, meanwhile, remains by the playground, watching through his tears as his baby sister's body is zipped up into a black bag and taken away. Matt notices his son's distress and touches his shoulder. Without another thought, he leads his family back home to grieve.

Back in Eddy's home, the boy is locked in a tight embrace with his father. He doesn't quite understand why he'd do this. He's shocked by what happened, but he can't honestly say he feels much of anything. Sarah was a little _bitch_. Yeah, what happened was kind've extreme, but he couldn't blame whoever this guy was. As far as Eddy's concerned, the little brat's constant whining is probably what did her in.

When he's released from the tight hug, he's permitted to go to his bedroom. He's told Edd will be back soon as well.

"He can stay in your room," Tony informs him, "Go clean up a little bit, will ya?"

Of course, he's not about to do that, but he does appreciate the little bit of alone time he gets from it. He lies on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. If he feels bad at all, it's for Ed. The poor lump was a mess. He didn't really get it. Sarah had never been nice to any of them except Edd —and even _that_ was rare. Why should her brother give two shits about her? He can't begin to understand his friend's sick devotion to that shitty family of his.

" _Eddy!_ " he hears his mother calling and rises up a little. Her footsteps are echoing in the hall. The second set have him sitting up fully. The door opens and in walks Edd. "Now you just make yourself at home, Eddward. I'm going to call your parents so we can figure out what to do."

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Edd nods to her before glancing at Eddy again.

As she leaves, closing the door behind her again, he sighs and sets his bag down beside the dresser. His shoulders are lax as he trudges to Eddy's side on the bed. Eddy watches him carefully. He's not sure at all what to say, but he can tell that Edd's close to cracking. The emotional shell he's trying so hard to keep together won't hold up much longer.

After a few moments, he opens his mouth to speak, only to have Edd throw himself at him. Face buried in his shoulder and arms clinging to his friend tightly. He sobs.

"How could this happen?!" he weeps, "Oh, poor, sweet, innocent Sarah!"

Eddy fights back the scoff at that. _'Sweet?' 'Innocent?' Gimme a break…_

"It's not fair…" Edd continues, "She was so young…She had so much of her life ahead of her…Wh-Who would do something so…s-so _horrible_ to a little girl?!"

Eddy sighs, rubbing Edd's back in an effort to comfort him.

"I dunno…"

"And dear Ed…" Edd sniffles a bit, "How horrible he must be feeling. I can only imagine the pain he's going through right now…Oh, Eddy…" He pulls away for a second, wiping his eyes. "How are we supposed to help him through this? How can we hope to make this alright?"

"I don't know, Edd…" Eddy sighs back, brushing his hair back, "We just gotta be careful, I guess…So this doesn't happen to us or anyone else…?"

Edd bows his head, nodding a bit in agreement. For several minutes, they're both silent. Brow furrowed, Edd glances at the lava lamp in the room, watching the goop as it rises and falls in the luminous liquid. After the long, drawn silence, he bites his lip and glances back at his friend.

"Eddy…" he mumbles, "Th-There's something I should to tell you…" He pauses, keeping his eyes locked on his hands. "Last night…I woke up with my eye hurting…So I went downstairs to prepare an icepack for my eye and take some pain medications. Then I laid down on the couch with the ice pack and fell asleep. When…When I woke up…M-My front door was wide open."

Eddy's surprised by that. It's definitely odd. Edd glances at him with panicked eyes.

"Eddy…" he whimpers, "D-Do you think that…Th-That this person who…wh-who attacked Sarah may have…h-have—"

"Woah woah," Eddy shakes his head, "No way, Sockhead. If this creep had gone into your house, you'd be dead. You're just feelin' a little paranoid." He pauses to grab a tissue for his friend. Edd takes it gratefully and blows his nose. "Not that I blame you…After that horror show, I'd be a little paranoid too."

Edd considers that. He's not wrong. It had truly been a horrific sight. He nods, acknowledging that what his friend said made perfect sense. With that, they drop that conversation. It's not really something Edd wants to think about right now anyway.

As they lapse into another silence, Edd gets the feeling of being watched. With a shiver, he glances uncomfortably around the room. He spots the doll up on the dresser and he shudders again. It's like those eerie blue eyes are staring right at him. He shrinks in on himself a little and draws himself closer to Eddy for comfort. It doesn't help much, so he looks away, burying his face in Eddy's shoulder.

Why does his friend insist on _keeping_ that thing?! It's so terribly unsettling. What does he see in it?

" _Eddy!_ " He's startled by Janine's voice calling out so suddenly, " _Come_ _out here, please!_ "

Eddy lets out a groan.

"Alright mom!" he cries back, his tone filled with his displeasure. He glances at Edd as he stands. "You hang out here for a minute, Double D. I'll be right back."

With that, he leaves the room. Edd grimaces, glancing at the doll again. It's even worse when he's _alone_ with it…Bowing his head, he tries to ignore it.

" _Princess…_ "

He looks around. He _had_ heard someone speak just then, hadn't he? It had been soft, but he's sure it was there. Of course, he's still alone in the room. _What the…?_

" _My princess_ _…_ "

There it is again! He rises to his feet, whipping around in search of the voice as it echoes around him. The voice chuckles, making him shiver.

" _Don't you look pretty today…?_ "

"Wh…Who's there…?" Edd whimpers, shaking in fear.

" _Did you get yourself all dolled up for me, sweetheart…?_ "

"What…?" Edd stutters, "A-Are you talking…t-to me?"

" _Hehehe…you're pretty cute when you're scared too…_ "

He pauses and turns to look at the doll, propped up on the dresser. The voice is coming from there, he can tell. Shaking, he approaches it slowly. Is this Eddy's sick attempt to prank him with that walkie-talkie gag he'd once been so fond of? With quivering hands, he reaches out to touch it.

The door opens suddenly, making him jump and whip around. Eddy stares at him for several moments, surprised by what he's found. Seeing Edd so close to the doll he claimed to hate, though, brings a smug grin to the shorter boy's face.

"Well well well," he laughs, "I thought you didn't _like_ my Bro's awesome present?"

Edd bristles a bit.

"Do _not_ insinuate such a thing, Eddy," Edd snaps, "I…I swear I heard a voice coming from that thing…" He grimaces, calming slightly. "I assume that was _you?_ One of your immature pranks?"

Eddy looks startled by that for a moment before he offers a mock laugh.

"I'd love to take the credit," he shrugs, "But no way. That joke's old news. Not even worth my time anymore."

"Then…who…?" Edd glances back at the doll, his brow furrowed in fear.

"Sounds to me like you were just hearing things," Eddy suggests as he walks over to sit on the bed, "I told ya you were paranoid."

Edd stares at him, feeling the hurt well up in his chest at Eddy's insinuation. He glares at him with a pout. How dare he say something like that! To assume he's paranoid or insane. Why would his friend be so mean? With a huff, he stomps over to the door to the backyard.

"Where're you goin'?" Eddy asks.

"I'm returning home," Edd snaps back, "Mother and Father will probably want me home anyway after what's happened."

"Nope," Eddy counters nonchalantly, "Mom said your folks want you to stay here for a few days."

"Hmph! I'll ask them that myself, thank you," Edd sneers back.

"Whatever," Eddy grumbles, "See you soon, Sockhead."

Edd doesn't spare him another word as he stomps out, slamming the door shut as best he can behind him. Rolling his eyes, Eddy glances at the doll. Edd said he'd heard a voice talking to him. Had…Had his brother spoken to the boy while he was out of the room. Taking a deep breath, he fetches the doll and sets it on the bed.

"Hey Bro?" he begins, "Are you there? It's me, Eddy. I'm alone right now and…I really need to ask you something…"

For a few seconds, there's nothing by silence, but it's not too long before he receives a response.

" _Whatdya want_ _, pipsqueak?_ "

Eddy pauses, thinking carefully about that.

"Were…Were you talking to Double D a second ago…?" he asks shyly.

There's another pause, this one much shorter than the first.

" _The fuck are you talking about?_ " Terry scoffs back, " _Why the hell would I do that? We had a deal, remember? We keep my talkin' to you through this thing a secret._ "

Eddy shifts a bit, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but…" he pouts, "I've known Double D forever…He doesn't just make shit up."

" _There's a first time for everything, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry retorts, " _I'm tellin' ya, the kid was hearing things. I aint said a word to anyone but you._ "

"Maybe…" Eddy sighs.

" _Besides, didn't you say he never liked this thing to begin with?_ " his brother suggests," _I mean, half the time you wanna talk, it's to bitch about how your little girlfriend was bitching about the doll…_ "

"I guess that's a good point…"

" _If I had to guess, this is just an excuse he's tryin' to feed you to make you get rid of the gift I gave ya._ "

Eddy bows his head; "I dunno…I think all this bullshit with Sarah is getting to him…"

" _What bullshit?_ "

"Oh, Big Ed's bitchy little sister was…" he pauses, unable to say the word at first, "k-killed last night…Lumpy's pretty upset about it and I think it's got Double D tweaked too. He's talkin' crazy now." He sighs. "I mean, if he thinks you're talking to him, he might rat me out and try to get Mom and Dad to take you away. Maybe…Maybe he should stay with Ed instead?"

" _No!_ "

He's startled by that. He sounded so panicked. He hears the man chuckle a moment later.

" _I mean; no way pipsqueak,_ " he continues, more relaxed than before.

"Why not…?"

" _Haven_ _'_ _t I taught you anything, little brother_ _?_ " Terry groans, " _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If you think he_ _'s g_ _onna squeal, you keep an eye on him and make sure he fuckin'_ _ **doesn't.**_ _Got it?_ "

"I…I guess so…?" Eddy mumbles, unsure.

" _And anyway, you wanted to get closer to him, right?_ " Eddy can almost hear the grin in Terry's voice, " _Get all lovey-dovey and shit with your little girlfriend?_ "

"Well…" Eddy grins a little, his cheeks a light tint, "Yeah, kinda…"

" _Then ya gotta calm him down,_ " Terry advises, " _Gotta make him think you believe him and all that shit. Be that comfort he needs. And the best way to do that is if you're alone with him more._ "

"And that'll work?" Eddy asks, skeptical.

" _Course it will,_ " Terry retorts smugly.

Eddy mulls that over. His brother _had_ been on plenty of dates in the past. It's obvious the man knows what he's doing. He nods.

"Okay…" he relents, "I'll try it…"

" _Good,_ " Terry purrs back, " _No worries_ _,_ _Pipsqueak_ _. I'_ _ll see to it your girlfriend will want you back._ "

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and please, leave us a review! And we'll see you in the next chapter! BYE-BYE!_


	6. Edd and Rational

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey! We're back with a new chapter for all you lovely readers. I know it's been a while since the last update, but hopefully it won't end up being a long wait for the next chapter._

 _It's been hell for me and I've struggled to work on this with little result. I have a new job and hopefully things get better._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 _Battygirl: Hello, hello, hello, lovelies! We apologize profusely for the excruciatingly long wait for this new chapter, but unfortunately, life made it very difficult for us both to focus on this fic. However, now that our 'Good Edd' series is complete, we're going to try to focus on this one a lot more and get back on track for regular updates every other Friday. We thank you all for your support and patience and we look forward to continuing with this homage to one of our favorite horror franchises and one of our favorite cartoons. And please, don't forget to leave a review!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: "Edd and Rational"**

* * *

The next few days are quite distressing for the boys. With Edd's parents so frequently gone, he's been staying with Eddy. Because of that doll and Eddy's recent behavior, he's refused to sleep in the shorter boy's bedroom; opting instead for the guest bedroom upstairs. Without Ed, though, he's left with little option than to spend his time with his so-called friend.

Of course, even if he _wanted_ to be alone, Eddy hasn't given him that option. Always checking up on him. Shadowing him as he tries to complete a few chores around the house for Eddy's mother. Sitting him down in his bedroom to listen to his nonsensical ravings about scams that will likely never work. Anything to keep Edd in his sights.

He hates being in that room; near the doll. Eddy constantly denies it, but Edd swears he's seen it move. Its head turning towards him and the eyes never looking away. Then there's that voice. It seems so familiar — he swears he's heard it somewhere before, but he can never place it. He only hears it when Eddy's out of the room, so he certainly hasn't ruled out the possibility that it's some cruel prank. However, Eddy insists that Edd's hearing things — that no one could be talking to him.

He finally stops saying anything about it in favor of keeping what little friendship that still exists between them intact.

However, it would seem that Edd's the only one interested in keeping their relationship _restricted_ to friendship. The aggressive tendencies that Eddy's begun showing more and more have gotten worse. If they ever go out to play, Eddy always snatches Edd's hand into his own and refuses to let go. They don't stay outside for too long. The sexual advances are the worst, though. It makes Edd cringe just picturing his best friend trying to touch and grope him during an innocent afternoon.

At this point, Edd doesn't want to be around Eddy anymore.

Today's an exception, though. They'd been watching television, but it occurred to him he should check in on their dear, grieving friend. Eddy, however, isn't as interested. He grimaces as he watches Edd pace back and forth. The phone is clutched in Edd's hand and his lower lip is gnawed between his teeth. He sighs softly as the recorded voice of Ed's father relays that no one can answer the phone right now. Edd hangs up before the message can be completed and slumps down onto the couch in disappointment.

"Still no answer…" he says with a sigh, "Three days with no word…Ed must still be lost in his own grief. Not that I blame him…" He holds a hand over his heart. "He must be so heartbroken…I wish we could be there with him…"

Eddy rolls his eyes with a soft groan. This seems to go unnoticed by Edd as the boy sits up a bit straighter.

"We should do something nice for him!" he announces hopefully, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Eddy shrugs; "I guess…"

"Come on, Eddy!" Edd presses, his brow furrowed, "What do you think we should do for Ed?"

"Ed, Ed, Ed!" Eddy snaps, tugging at his hair, "Jesus, can't you talk about _anything_ else?!"

Edd shrinks back, startled by the shorter boy's outburst.

"I mean, c'mon, Sockhead!" Eddy calms down and grins a little, leaning over towards him, "I'm here, ain't I? You can have fun with _me,_ can't ya?"

"Have you _no_ compassion?!" Edd gawks, shoving him away, "Our best friend is in _mourning_ and you think it's appropriate to continue to force your advances upon me?!"

Eddy rolls his eyes, groaning in annoyance as he sits back to pout. With a huff, Edd bolts to his feet.

"Perhaps it's best if I take my leave?" he sneers, "Mother and father informed me that they'll be home tonight and I would _hate_ to miss them."

With that, he storms out of the living room. He takes the front door, slamming it behind him in his upset.

Eddy heaves a frustrated sigh before retreating to his bedroom to try to de-stress. The doll is propped up against the pillows, as though to greet him. Running a hand down his face, he pushes himself off the door, allowing his emotions to show.

 _Bro won't let me down…_

He sits down on the bed, grumbling incoherently to himself. He needs to talk to his brother, but he's not sure how to approach this. Hard as he tries to follow the man's advice, Edd just doesn't seem to want him back. Whenever he'd try to hold his hand, Edd would take it away again with an uncomfortable look. Whenever he'd try to show his affections, Edd would deny him. That debacle in the living room was enough proof of that.

Staring at the doll, he takes a deep breath.

"Hey…Bro?" he licks his lips uncomfortably, "You there? I…really need to talk to you…"

He waits a few seconds before receiving his response.

" _Yeah, Pipsqueak?_ "

"I…" Eddy sighs, "I'm worried about Double D. Nothing I try has been working…He just keeps rejecting me."

There's a small moment of silence.

" _Then you gotta be more strict with him._ "

Eddy stares at the doll in confusion before picking it up and bringing it closer to him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, brow furrowed.

" _Ya gotta show him that you're in charge,_ " Terry replies sternly, " _Don't take no for an answer. Y'know?_ "

"So…like…" Eddy pauses to think it over, "I gotta knock him around? I mean…that's what _you_ did…"

" _No._ " Eddy's surprised by his brother's snarling tone. " _Not this time, Pipsqueak. That little girlfriend of yours is too delicate to be real rough with. Ya gotta be tender with him too._ "

"I don't get it…"

" _It's like this, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry explains, " _Think of it the same way you'd raise a puppy. Ya gotta be gentle enough to earn his trust, but strict enough to make sure he remembers you're in charge._ "

Eddy sighs, brushing his hair back.

"I dunno…" he mumbles, "Maybe I should put all this stuff on hold till shit calms down with Ed…? All Sockhead seems to talk about right now is how worried he is about the big idiot…Maybe…I dunno, I should let him get this outta his system?"

His brother is silent for a long time.

"Uh…B-Bro?"

" _Are you really gonna let him obsess over that moron?_ "

Eddy furrows his brow, confused; "What do you mean?"

" _The way you talk, it's like that's all he's thinkin' about right now,_ " Terry replies, " _Seems like you got somethin' else to worry about._ "

"I'm not following you…"

" _Sounds like that so-called friend of yours is tryin' to muscle in on your territory._ "

"Ed?" Eddy scoffs, "Yeah right…I mean…he gets all touchy sometimes…and I guess he _does_ kinda like to hug Double D a lot…"

" _See?_ " He can almost hear the smug smirk in Terry's voice, " _Seems like you're not the only one who wants to get in your girlfriend's pants._ "

Eddy feels panic take him; "Wh-What do I do about it? Double D ain't interested in me. Or…if he _is,_ he won't show it…What should I do?"

" _Like I said, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry answers, " _You gotta be more aggressive. Show 'em both who's in charge and who the little Princess belongs to._ "

Eddy sits back a little, absorbing that. It sounds mean, he acknowledges. He doesn't want to upset Ed more than he has. And he's a bit worried about treating Edd too badly.

But…surely his brother knows what he's talking about…right?

" _Eddy!_ "

He's startled by Edd's voice calling him from the living room. He turns back to the doll.

"B-Be right back."

Without awaiting a response, he jumps to his feet and races out to meet with the other boy.

"Back so soon?" he greets smugly.

Edd gives him a cold look before walking to the couch, "Mother and father left a note. Something came up, so they won't be home tonight." He takes a seat, looking more than a little irritated. "They've advised me to return here instead."

Eddy tenses a little. _Good time as any to put Bro's advice to work…_

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a smirk before approaching him, "Well, my folks are gonna be out for a little longer too." He sets one hand on the arm rest, leaning in over Edd. "How 'bout we have a little fun while we still got the place to ourselves?"

"Ugh!" Edd groans, folding his arms over his chest, " _Again_?! I've had quite enough of this new attitude of yours. I'm not sure what's possessed you to talk to me the way you do anymore, but I've no interest in speaking to you until you adjust your thinking."

Eddy's taken aback for a moment before he's reminded of his brother's words. _Aggressive._

With a grimace, he grabs Edd's arm, squeezing hard.

"Ow!" Edd cries, trying to pry Eddy's hand off him, "Stop that! You're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" Eddy snaps back, startling the boy.

Edd quivers a little. He's never seen Eddy act like _this_ before. The look in his eyes is so terribly frightening.

"Yer sick of _my_ attitude?!" Eddy continues with a scoff, "What about _you?!_ All you been doing is talking about Ed for the past few days. Well guess _what?!_ Ed aint here! I'm all you got now, Sockhead! And I expect you to start showin' me some appreciation for even _bothering_ to give you the time of day!" A look of hurt flashes in Edd's eyes. "Yeah! You really think anyone else would wanna put up with you? Fat chance!"

Edd searches Eddy's face for any sign of insincerity before he bows his head, tears in his eyes. Eddy feels a pang of regret. _Maybe that was a little too far…?_ He lets go of Edd's arm, which the other boy absentmindedly rubs to sooth the pain.

"I…I'm going to bed…" he mumbles, rising slowly from the couch and heading for the stairs, "Please inform your mother and father that I will not be joining you all for dinner."

Eddy watches him leave, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

 _Oh yeah;_ _ **way**_ _too far…_

* * *

A week has passed since Sarah's untimely death and no new attacks have been reported. There's still no word about what happened or how, but the neighborhood is itching to return to normalcy now that things have cooled. The Eds have reunited and gathered at Eddy's for a movie. Upon arrival, Ed had still been very distraught, but has recently been pacified now that they've settled in for their calming afternoon.

Or it _would_ be calming, if Edd and Eddy were so much as speaking to each other. The taller of the two refuses to even _look_ at his shorter companion most of the time, and has a look in his eyes that speaks strongly of betrayal. On Eddy's side, it's far more bitter and angry. He even greets Ed in a surprisingly hostile tone. While the grieving Ed is there, Edd's been more willing to set aside whatever grudge he has, but Eddy's a tougher nut to crack.

Now, as they sit and watch their movie, the tension from the smallest Ed is quite high.

Ed lets out a sudden, obnoxious laugh that makes Eddy grimace and glance at him from his spot on the couch. The taller boy had made some joke about another movie he'd seen to Edd, which had the hatted teen giggling. Before he knew it, the two were lost in conversation, sitting on the floor and eagerly gossiping back and forth like a couple of school girls about random movie tropes. He bounces his knee impatiently, glaring at the two in petty jealousy.

He loudly clears his throat and the two turn to him. Eddy shoots a glare at the screen and the movie that the two are refusing to pay any attention to.

"Eddy…" Edd begins with a pout, "Is something wrong?"

Rolling his eyes, Eddy crosses his arms over his chest. He nods toward the clock.

"We ain't got all day for this bullshit," he snarls back as he grabs the remote. He cranks up the volume, glaring at the two. "If you two ain't gonna watch the movie, you can fuck off and go home."

He turns his eyes back toward the television, watching the two out of the corner of his eye. Ed bows his head, looking saddened by his friend's outburst. He curls up at Eddy's feet, his lip quivering sorrowfully. Edd observes Eddy carefully with a furrowed brow before rising to his feet and approaching the couch. Eddy scoots over some before Edd takes his seat. The second Edd sits down, Eddy puts a possessive arm around around him. Edd tries hard to ignore it. They continue to watch the movie in uncomfortable silence, though Eddy doesn't focus on the screen. Instead he finds his attention drawn to the boy on the couch next to him in quiet scrutiny.

When the movie finally ends about an hour later, Eddy stands to begin their real business. However, the sudden move after sitting for so long brings to light a greater urgency.

"Alright, I gotta take a leak," he announces with a grumble, "After that, we can start planning out the scam. Got it?"

Edd nods robotically from where he's still sitting on the couch. Ed watches him with a pout before glancing back at his shorter friend.

"Okay, Eddy…" he nods.

With that, Eddy leaves the room. Ed glances to his silent friend on the couch.

"Double D…" he mumbles in a hushed tone, "What's wrong with Eddy? He's so scary now…"

Edd glances at him with a frown and bows his head.

"I don't know, Ed…" he replies softly, "I fear our dear Eddy has been…rather unpleasant lately…"

Ed pouts, looking Edd over. He spots his friend gently rubbing his arm, where faint bruises can only just be seen beneath his sleeve. With a furrowed brow, Ed crawls up onto the couch. Edd rubs his temple, trying to quell the oncoming headache.

"I'm sorry, Ed…" he murmurs, "This petty squabble between Eddy and I is nothing compared to what you've endured. I never intended to burden you with this."

Ed doesn't answer. Instead, he pulls his friend into a tight hug, hoping to comfort him. After a moment where he processes what's happened, Edd returns the embrace, closing his eyes as Ed rubs his back.

From the doorway, Eddy watches them in a rage. He grits his teeth, betrayal swimming in his gaze. Taking a breath to calm down just a little, he slips back into the room.

"Alright!" he shouts, startling the two, "Enough sitting around! Into my room!"

Edd cringes as Ed stands up to follow their 'leader'. Eddy watches Ed pass then glances at Edd expectantly. With a grimace, Edd rises to follow, wincing when Eddy roughly grabs his wrist to pull him along.

Back in Eddy's bedroom, the shorter boy releases Edd so he can start pacing around. Edd rubs his wrist, whimpering a little before he tenses up and glances at the bed. Again, the doll is sitting, propped up against the pillows and staring right at him. He turns to Eddy.

"E-Eddy…" he whines, "C-Can't we go somewhere… _else_ to do this?"

"Why should we do that?" Eddy scoffs.

"W-Well…uh…" Edd glances at the window, where sunlight is peeking through the blinds, "W-Well…it's such a lovely day out…D-Don't you think we should go outside to do this? Perhaps the fresh air will…um…provide us with the proper inspiration?"

Eddy bows his head, thinking that over. After a moment, he shoots Edd a grin.

"Good idea, Sockhead," he purrs, ghosting his fingers against Edd's cheek, "Let's get going."

Edd sighs in relief and leads the way to the door. To his chagrin, however, Eddy first stops to grab the doll.

"W-Wait!" he gawks, "Why are you bringing _that?_ "

"What?" Eddy sneers, "My bro _always_ came up with the coolest scam ideas! I figure if I have the doll with me, maybe some a that genius will rub off on _me?_ "

Edd grimaces, but chooses not to argue. There's obviously no point to it anyway. Reluctantly, he allows Eddy to grab his hand as he saunters out of the room, the doll under his other arm. As they walk towards the woods, Eddy's grip on Edd remains very tight, making the boy wince and whimper.

"Eddy!" Ed interjects when he spots this, "You're hurting Double D!"

"Back off, lug head!" Eddy snarls back, pulling Edd closer.

The remaining Eds are shocked by Eddy's behavior, but back down without a fight. After losing his beloved sister, Ed can't bear to lose one of his best friends. Edd's of a similar mind. He doesn't want to cause Ed any more pain by breaking up their group. As much as they hate whatever has happened to their friend, they can't do much about it.

They soon arrive at the creek, where Eddy finally releases Edd again. He sets the doll up by a rock before turning to his friends.

"Alright, boys," he addresses, "Let's talk shop. Now, we have a primo opportunity to take advantage of Jimmy bein' the little sad sack he is right now, so I say we focus on him."

"What?!" Edd gasps, "B-But, Eddy! Jimmy's just suffered a terrible loss! How would you feel if something like that happened to Ed or I and someone tried to take advantage of _your_ emotional state?!"

"Get off yer high horse, Double D," Eddy sneers, "It's just business."

"No!" Edd argues, "I refuse to subject poor Jimmy to anything else! Either pick another 'target' for your depraved monetary endeavors or find someone _else_ to do your dirty work for you!"

Eddy grits his teeth. Glancing back at the doll, he can almost sense the disappointment his brother would be feeling if he could see this. Turning back to the other two, he opens his mouth to berate them.

" _Heya boys!_ "

Instead, he cringes at the voices of the Kankers as they approach them. Ed and Edd cower as well.

"What brings _you_ all here?" Marie coos, grabbing Edd's wrist and pulling him into her arms.

"Yeah!" May giggle-snorts, hugging Ed around the waist, "We weren't expecting our honeys to come around here!"

"You shoulda called first," Lee teases, tickling Eddy's chin.

Eddy smacks her hand away; "Fuck off, _Kankers!_ "

"Aww, dat ain't no way to treat your best girl," Lee tuts.

"You ain't nobody's best _anything!_ " Eddy scoffs back, "Now go away!"

"You oughta come by the trailer sometime, _cutie!_ " Marie coos, leaving little kisses on Edd's cheek.

"Yeah! A visit!" May concurs, nuzzling Ed affectionately, "The park gets all lonely without our boyfriends!"

"You boys better bring us flowers, though," Lee laughs, pinching Eddy's cheek.

"L-Ladies, please!" Edd begs, trying to pull himself away from Marie, "L-Leave us be!"

May squeals; "He called us _ladies!_ "

"That's cuz my man's a real sweetheart!" Marie giggles landing a peck to Edd's lips.

Eddy grits his teeth when he sees this and shoves Lee to the ground before running to tackle Marie. They scuffle for a short while before the girls take the upper hand. Panicked, Eddy grabs Edd with one hand and the doll with the other before making a break for it back to the cul-de-sac. Ed runs after them, screaming at the girls to stay as far away from them as possible. They don't follow, merely laughing after them as they flee.

Upon returning to Eddy's room, Eddy launches into a tirade.

"Those fuckin' _bitches!_ " he roars, kicking his dresser.

Several bottles are knocked off, one even crashing to the floor. Edd flinches from where he'd fallen to sit by the bed, still trying to catch his breath. Ed's crawled under the bed to cower from the other boy's wrath.

"Who does that _bitch_ think she is?!" Eddy continues.

"Eddy, please!" Edd interjects as gently as he can, "I realize Lee gets under your skin, but we've suffered no real loss. We made no money for them to steal and we escaped virtually unscathed. There's no reason to become so terribly incensed."

"Fuck _Lee!_ " Eddy snaps, glaring at him, "Who the _fuck_ gives that bitch _Marie_ the right to kiss you like that?!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Edd gawks, rising to his feet, "The Kankers have been doing this to us since they moved in! What makes _now_ any different?!"

"Cuz you and I are—" he pauses, unable to finish that sentence.

Edd watches him carefully, his brow furrowed. Eddy takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Look, I just…" he deflates a bit more, rubbing his eyes, "It's not important…I just…fuckin' hate how they act around us…"

With a pout, Edd cautiously approaches him.

"Perhaps we should save the scam planning for another day?" he suggests calmly, "I feel that tensions are far too high for us to think clearly." Hoping to get through to him better, he takes Eddy's hand into his own. "Please, let's just…try to relax, can't we?"

Eddy shifts his stare between Edd's hand gently caressing his own to the other boy's face. After a moment, his shoulders relax and he sighs softly.

"Yeah, good idea, Sockhead…" he murmurs, "Maybe you're right…"

Edd smiles, pleased by this progress, and glances at Ed.

"I suggest we all enjoy a nice dinner," he offers brightly, turning back to Eddy, "What say you, Eddy?"

Eddy grins, adjusting their hands so that he's now holding Edd's.

"Sure thing, Double D," he purrs "I'll cook ya somethin' real special."

Edd fights the urge to roll his eyes as Eddy sets the doll on the bed. With that, the three boys exit the room.

* * *

Later that night, in the trailer park, the girls can be heard squabbling in their home.

"It's _your_ turn, Marie!" May squawks as she points at the overflowing can, "Mom says you gotta take out the trash!"

"Then _you_ do it if it's so important!" Marie sneers back.

" _Marie!_ "

The dark-haired girl winces at her mother's tone as the woman peeks into the kitchen.

"You take that trash out now," she demands.

Marie groans; "Fine!"

Grumbling, she gathers the bag and stomps outside, ignoring May's giggling intermingled with snorts. With an annoyed sigh, she throws the bag into the can before affixing its lid.

When she looks up, she spots something moving toward the woods surrounding the park from behind one of the other trailers. A figure just barely visible in the darkness. She grits her teeth and grabs a tire iron that had been leaning up against her home.

"No creeps come snooping around _my_ park," she growls, bracing herself as she gives chase.

She follows the figure into the woods, her weapon raised and at the ready. As she walks, she spots glimpses of the shadow, but never gets close enough. She steps into a clearing, squinting as she looks around. Nothing but silence and darkness. Brow furrowed, she turns to walk back home.

Before she can, however, something collides with her from above, sending her to the ground with a thud and a grunt.

"Get _off_ me!" she screams in her struggles.

The weight is indeed removed, but she's soon kicked onto her back. She's shocked by the smaller figure that then straddles her chest. She feels something smooth and sharp against her neck and her breath catches in her throat.

" _Little bitch,_ " she hears a male voice growl.

She hears creaking and clacking as well, but cannot make out the features of her attacker, with the exception of the intense, blue eyes that are glaring down at her. The knife against her neck keeps her frozen in fear.

" _This'll teach you, won't it…?_ " the voice snarls, " _To put your lips on what's mine._ "

Without another word, he drags the knife across her throat, slitting it open and causing the blood to come flowing forth. She gags and gurgles, but cannot scream.

Before she knows it, everything goes dark.

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Thank you so much for reading! Leave us a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!_


	7. See Eddy In Hell

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Bro's Play. I know it's really late and that's totally on me. I've recently gotten a new job which has been working me to exhaustion. I'm trying to balance everything out, but I can't do it a majority of the time. So, I am sorry for the huge delay in this chapter.  
_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 _Battygirl: Hello everyone. We're very sorry for the delay. As my cowriter said, things have been very stressful lately. But hopefully things will even out and we can devote more time to finishing this story. Hopefully we can get back on track. If so, we'll see you in another couple of weeks. If not, I apologize again. Also, please don't forget to leave a review. We have no idea whether or not you actually like what we're doing unless you let us know. So please don't hesitate to leave a review after reading.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: See Eddy In Hell  
**

* * *

Edd sighs softly as he slowly pulls his orange shirt over his head. Due to Eddy's recent change in behavior, he finds himself moving slowly as he prepares for his day. He'd decided to come home to sleep last night and he's quite glad he did. He still grimaces when he thinks about last night. Even after that lovely dinner, Eddy had been acting inappropriate. Getting too grabby. After Ed left, it only got more irritating with another forced attempt at a kiss. A quick call home to ensure his parents were back and he'd come straight home. Of course, he'd also made plans to meet up with his friends today, but at least he'd been able to escape for the night.

Turning from his closet door, he makes his way to the bed and sits down to slip his socks on. When he's set, he grabs his hat and pulls it on as well, slowly adjusting it until it sits just right on his head.

After one last check to make sure he looks presentable, he makes his way downstairs to slip his shoes on. Then it's out the door, closing and locking it on his way out with a click. He sees Ed making his way towards Eddy's house.

Taking a deep breath, he walks down the pathway and across the road, meeting Ed by Eddy's mailbox. His taller friend isn't composing himself in the usual happy-go-lucky manner that he's known for. His shoulders are slumped and there's an air of sadness and stress to him. A cloud of mourning hangs heavily over him. Whether that grief is all towards his lost sister or not is questionable. With a small, encouraging smile, Edd reaches a hand out to gently touch Ed's shoulder. The small gesture seems to bring Ed some small comfort as he casts Edd a smile in return.

The looks fade, though, as they slowly make their way to Eddy's door. They're expected at Eddy's bedroom door, but, as they look at the house, they both can only feel uneasy about going inside. The punishment if they don't, however, rears its ugly head in their minds, leading them to shove aside their worries and make their way around to the back of the house. With a shaky hand, Ed knocks on the door. It's barely a minute before Eddy is yanking the door open. His eyes narrow on Edd first before he spares a grimace at Ed.

"You're both late," he states, his voice barely concealing his distaste that they would dare arrive at the same time.

Edd notices Ed flinch slightly at his tone. He shares the notion upon spotting the doll in Eddy's arms. With a grimace, he glances up to meet Eddy's eyes. Still irritated, the shorter boy steps to the side to allow them to pass.

"Come on in," he says with a sneer.

Edd allows Ed to enter first before following him inside. Eddy closes the door behind them before grabbing Edd's wrist. Without a word, he directs him to the bed and has him sit down. Ed meekly takes a seat on the floor near the bed, making sure he keeps some distance between himself and Edd. Setting the doll down against the pillows, Eddy takes a seat next to his capped friend, his hand coming down to cover his friend's. Ed watches the display in discomfort, a quick flash of concern crossing his face as he glances at Edd.

"So," Eddy begins, leaning forward with a grin, "I was thinkin' we target Jonny 2x4."

He begins to go in detail about his plan with the two, but can't get too far. They jump when loud banging comes from Eddy's door, indicating someone trying to barge in from the outside. They turn to the door, wide-eyed, as it's broken down and in, revealing two of the three Kanker sisters.

Though they both look upset, it's in differing ways. May is sniffling and standing behind Lee who looks _far_ more angry than usual. The red-head's glare lands on the three teens and she grimaces. Eddy glares back moving to stand up.

"Where's Marie?" Lee snarls, taking a step towards Edd.

Eddy blocks her path and pushes her back before she can get to close, though it doesn't seem to faze her.

"We ain't seen yer bitchy sister!" he snaps back, "Now get the hell outta my room!"

Clearly, he doesn't have the patience to deal with the Kankers today. Lee puts her hands to her hips, leaning over Eddy menacingly.

"We're searchin' this whole, stupid cul-de-sac," she explains in a stern tone, "She went to take out the trash last night and never came back."

"Oh dear!" Edd gasps, jumping to his feet, "Y-You don't suppose something… _b-bad_ might've happened to her?" He bows his head. "And so soon after Sarah…"

May gasps as well, covering her mouth in horror. Lee waves her hand towards her.

"No way!" she scoffs, trying to sound strong despite her wavering voice, "Our Marie is too tough to get jumped by some creep! That's why we came here first. We figured if she was gonna be anywhere, it'd be with her boyfriend."

"Double D _aint_ her boyfriend!" Eddy snarls back.

"Watch your tone, runt!" Lee snaps, grabbing his shirt.

"Ladies, pelase!" Edd cries, trying to step between them, "Let's discuss this rationally!"

"Shut up!" Lee roars, lashing out with a jab of her elbow to Edd's middle.

The sharp pain makes the boy double over, grunting as he holds his abdomen. Ed's at his side in moments and Eddy's raising his fists.

"Fuckin' _bitch!_ " the shorter boy yells, tackling the tallest girl to the ground.

May remains standing in the doorway, shaking and sniffling. She's not at all sure what to do. Ed's started crying too.

"No more fighting!" he sniffles.

"E-Eddy…" Edd whimpers, pushing himself up.

Eddy glances at him, brow furrowed. Edd approaches Lee again, trying to appear as strong as possible.

"Listen," he begins carefully, "I'm sorry that Marie has gone missing. After what happened with Sarah, that's the last news I'd ever want to hear. But we really haven't seen her at _all_ since yesterday."

He braces himself for the rage that's likely to be thrown his way. Instead, he sees Lee's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"You really aint seen 'er…?" she mumbles weakly.

Edd shakes his head, his hard look softening. Bowing her head, Lee sighs and releases Eddy's collar.

"C'mon, May…" she mumbles, "We got a lot a ground to cover…"

May pouts, but nods, latching onto Lee's arm when she's within reach.

"Would you like us to help you look for her?" Edd offers.

"What?!" Eddy gawks.

"No."

They're startled by Lee's tone. She turns her head back at them, looking their way, they assume.

"Marie is _our_ sister," she explains, "We'll find 'er ourselves."

With that, she escorts May out of the room and back outside. When they're gone, Edd heaves a relieved sigh. To have escaped from the Kanker's wrath virtually unscathed is a rarity, after all.

"Why'd you try to offer to help _them?_ " Eddy asks suddenly.

Edd glances at him, surprised; "Why wouldn't I?"

"Cuz they're _Kankers!_ " Eddy scoffs back, "We don't help _them._ "

"Eddy, you should really be more sympathetic!" Edd scolds as he turns to him, "They might have lost their sister. This is a very serious issue."

Eddy scoffs; "I'm sure Marie's fine. She prolly just ran off to get away from _those_ two for a while."

"B-But what if the man who…wh-who hurt Sarah, hurt Marie too?" Ed blubbers, his mind filling with worry.

"He's right, Eddy," Edd rests his hand on Ed's shoulder, "There's some psychopath out there who could have done something to her."

"In that case, it's just karma catchin' up with her," Eddy notes bitterly.

Edd grimaces.

"I wish you wouldn't talk that way," he grumbles, "I don't know _what's_ gotten into you lately, but I absolutely _can't_ stand it."

Eddy cringes a little; "C'mon, Sockhead, I'm no different than before…"

"Yes, you _are!_ " Edd argues, "And I've had all I can stand of it! Whoever you are now, it's _not_ the Eddy I want to be friends with."

Eddy's shoulders slump in disappointment and he bows his head. Ed sits up.

"Don't say that, Double D!" he cries.

"I'm sorry, Ed," Edd sighs back, holding his head, "I'm just reaching my breaking point here and—"

"Double D…" Eddy mumbles, interrupting him, "I'm…I'm sorry…okay?" He cross his arms uncomfortably over his chest. "I guess…I guess I've just been…kinda stressed…You're right…Whatever happened to Marie…I hope she's okay…"

Edd's frown breaks into a smile. Hope begins to fill him. _Have I finally gotten through to him?!_

"Thank you, Eddy…" he breathes.

Eddy returns the smile before sighing.

"Well, uh…I guess a scam is outta the question today too…" he notes, "Sounds like the Kankers are gonna be tearing the cul-de-sac apart looking for Marie."

"That's true…" Edd acknowledges, "But what shall we do instead?"

Eddy pauses to think on that, when a low grumbling permeates the air. They turn to Ed, who's sitting there still sniffling. He too, however, is startled by the louder growl that sounds from his stomach.

"Uh oh…" he mumbles, "Belly's empty…"

Eddy snickers, "What, did you forget to eat breakfast again, Ed?" Ed nods, pouting. Eddy glances at Edd. "What about you, Sockhead?"

Edd nods with a shrug "Yes, I'm afraid so…"

"Ah! I can fix that!" Eddy announces with a grin, "No need to be displeased, boys. I'll make ya one of my famous omelettes."

Edd giggles a bit; "Mm…I believe this will be the first of these famed omelettes of yours that we'll be partaking of, Eddy. But that sounds excellent."

"To the kitchen then!" Eddy commands, walking from the room.

The remaining Eds share a relieved look before following suit.

It's sunset by the time the sisters break from their search. They'd been through the whole neighborhood, but there's still no sign of Marie. They hunted down every kid they could find — breaking into houses and disturbing the peace — and interrogated them thoroughly before stopping at the playground.

The more time passes, the more upset May becomes. Muttering under her breath about the last things she said to Marie — about how all she'd done when she last saw her was argue with her. Lee's only slightly better. As worried as she is about her sister, she knows she hast to remain strong for May. Has to stay determined.

"Don't worry, May," she announces suddenly, "We're gonna find Marie even if it takes all night." She pushes herself up from the ground where she'd taken her seat. "Come on. If we're gonna find her, we…" She heaves a regretful sigh before turning towards the direction of the trailer park. "We're gonna have to tell Ma…"

May pouts in response, but nods and rises up with her. She shudders at the thought of how upset their mother will be with them and Lee seems to share this sentiment. It'll be difficult, for sure, but the elder is right. It must be done. Forlorn, they slowly make their way back towards the park, the weight of their sorrow heavy on their shoulders.

The sun is setting fast by the time they reenter the trailer park. Lee raises her head and squares her shoulders as she tries to think of how to break the news to their mother.

"Lee!" May gasps, nudging her sister in a panic and pointing into the woods, "L-Look over there!"

Lee follows her finger to see where she's pointing. In the woods and among the trees, lurks a familiar-looking shadow. Short, a little wide, and jerky in its movements. She starts to see red.

"Eddy!"

With that shout, she begins the pursuit without hesitation. May glances from her to their trailer before following after her sister. The girls follow 'Eddy' through the woods, provoked further and further by the chuckles coming from him. They're lead further and further away from home, to a part of the woods that they're not familiar with when he suddenly disappears.

Lee comes to a stop and looks around, her face red in anger. May's stumbling along behind her sister, panting heavily as she bends over to catch her breath. Lee takes a few steps forward when some rustling in the bushes catching her attention. She reaches her hand forward and pushes the leaves to the side before jolting back, fear wracking her body.

Before her on the ground lies Marie's lifeless body. She's locked in a trance, shocked and horrified by the sight. She hears May cry out in shock before hearing a soft thump followed by vomiting. She should probably console her, but her eyes are drawn up the tree that's nearby. Vines are wrapped around it and strung from the branches, but they all lead to Marie.

In a cold realization, she discovers that she's mistaken. Not vines growing from the tree and somehow connected to her sister, but intestines and other organs strewn about in macabre decor.

Lee's shaking hand rises to covers her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from vomiting. She steps back, tripping over her own legs and falling onto her backside. May is sobbing softly into her hands as she crawls to Lee's side. She grabs Lee's arm trying to steady herself.

"L-Lee…" she wails, refusing to look at the corpse for another second, "Wh-What do we d-d-do?!"

She can't bear to look at the body again. Can't bear to see her older sister in that bloody mess. Her frame is shaking in horror. Lee grabs May's arm as they both get to their feet.

"C-C'mon, May…" he pants, "We gotta get outta here and call the cops…"

They turn to leave, when a figure steps forward from the bushes to their right, obscured by the darkness and left only in shadows.

" _Aww, what's the matter?_ " comes a taunting, scratchy voice, " _Sad cuz sissy couldn't keep herself together?_ "

A cruel, mocking laugh escapes the figure, earning a long, wailing sob from May. Lee clenches her fists in rage, standing between the figure and May.

"I can't believe you'd go _this_ far just to get rid of one of us," she snarls, "Well, I aint gonna let you get away with this. And consider this our breakup, runt!"

Grabbing May's wrist, she turns to run in the opposite direction in a mad dash for the trailer park. She shoves May in front of her, determined not to lose another sister to that deranged boy.

Unfortunately, she doesn't get far. Suddenly, a searing pain sends Lee tumbling to the ground. She shrieks in agony, her hand shooting down to grab at one of her injured ankles. Her hand shakes more as she feels a warm liquid seep through her jeans. Pulling her hand up, she finds blood coating her finger tips. She hisses a curse as she attempts to stand. No good. Her legs won't cooperate with her. She crumbles back to the ground.

" _You won't be running from me again_."

Lee turns her head to see the figure approaching. It's now that she realizes that something is…off. It's a voice very similar to Eddy's but…at the same time…isn't…? When did Eddy start wearing a hat? And the outfit isn't one she's seen on him before…She doesn't have the time to process anything as she hears May cry out in fear for her sister.

"Lee!" she wails through her tears.

The figure moves to stand in front of Lee and he reaches out, harshly grabbing a hand full of Lee's red curls before jerking her head back. _No…No, definitely not Eddy…_ Her fear-filled eyes peek out from beneath her hair and the figure presents a wide, evil grin.

"Hidin' those eyes, huh?" the figure sneers, raising something sharp, "Guess that means you don't wanna _use_ 'em, eh Red?"

Lee screams again as the sharp implement digs into her left eye, rendering her blind on that side. She can hardly register anything else as she squirms feebly in the figure's grasp, blood gushing from her injured eye. It leaves trails down her cheeks and starts painting the grass red beneath her. She screams again as the blade is twisted inside. More blood begins to fall, drawing a horrified scream from May.

The knife is yanked out carelessly and the figure delights in watching the blood mingle with her saliva and tears. He trails the sharp end of the knife down her face before he shoves the blade all the way into her chest. The hilt touches her skin as she gasps in shock. The knife rests between her breasts as she tries to draw a breath of air in. The figure's chuckling only just reaches her.

" _Don_ _'t worry, Red,_ " he whispers.

He pulls the knife out before shoving it back in just as harsh, making her body jolt and more blood gurgle past her lips. Her white and red polka-dot shirt is soaked in blood, as are her jeans as he removes the blade from her chest for the last time.

" _Pipsqueak_ _'ll be joining you soon enough._ "

With a laugh, he releases his grip on her hair and watches as she flops to the ground, where a small pool of blood is soaking into the dirt around her torso. When that's tone, he turns his sights onto the remaining Kanker. May's frozen in fear, mortified by what she's just witnessed and sobbing in grief for her sisters. Then it hits her. The figure is walking towards her.

It's not over.

Panicked, she turns and starts running. Desperate to put as much distance between them as she possibly can. Weaving through the trees and trying to dry her tears which are blurring her vision.

A whooshing sound is the only warning she receives before a sudden pain blooms in the middle of her back. She releases a long, pained howl as she collapses to her knees. She tries to reach around to pull out the object lodged in her back and she flinches in both horror and pain as she realizes it's the knife that had just killed her sister. Try as she might, her hands simply can't wrap around the handle. Her breathing ragged, she weakly tries to stumble to her feet, but can't seem to move, her body jolting in pain. She falls over to the ground, her face slamming into the dirt. She hiccups in pain and fear and tries in vain to crawl away.

" _You are one stubborn ass bitch_."

She flinches against the voice that's getting closer and releases a frightened sob. She hears the figure moving towards her before the knife is yanked out of her back. She flinches and cries out again.

" _Aww, did I stri_ _k_ _e_ _a nerve_ _?_ "

His chuckling rings in her ears as he drags the blade up her back. Her hair is gathered up into his fist and sharply pulled, yanking her head back. She squeals in pain, her eyes wide and looking into a pair of icy blue eyes. He grins at the realization that flashes in her eyes before jabbing the knife into the side of her neck. She gurgles as the blood builds up in her throat, trying to cough it up before he drags the blade through to the other side of her neck. Blood spurts out from the massive gash.

" _Say hi to your bitch sisters in hell._ "

The last thing she hears is his laughter before she succumbs to the darkness. The figure gleefully yanks the knife out before letting her body drop forward onto the ground. Then it's a quick trip to the creek to get washed up.

 _Those bitches will never touch my property again._

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Oh no…more death. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter. Leave us a review/comment and I hope to be able to get back on track with chapters. We'll let you all know. Thank you for your support. Bye Bye!._


	8. A Bro Believer

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey! Everyone, we are back in action! Well, somewhat for right now. I know it's been a while since the last update and we hope to bring you more chapters in the near future! Please leave us a review and a like!_

 _Battygirl: We're BAAAAAAAACK! Apologies to everyone for the super late update. It's been nearly a year since we last updated but, please know it's only because we've had NO time to actually work on this. But hopefully we can try to finish it over this summer. Um, not much else to really say. We should be getting back to regular updates after this, which means we'll be back to posting a new chapter every other week. Big thank you to everyone who's stuck with us this long and who are still interested in this fic. Please know we appreciate the hell out of you, and your comments mean so much. Also please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter to let us know what you think. We hope you enjoy this return._

* * *

 **Chapter 8:A Bro Believer**

* * *

For the first time in nearly a week, there's a sense of peace within the cul-de-sac.

After reconciling the night before, Edd finally feels comfortable with his best friend again. Coming down to breakfast with a smile on his face, greeting the family cheerfully and engaging in playful banter with said friend. Eddy, it seems, really _has_ gotten the message regarding his behavior as of late. The aggressive actions he'd been implementing have stopped. Granted, he's still flirtatious — still presses Edd's boundaries a bit too much and gets a little too close — but it's not as…'mean'. There's no more hateful words and painful grips to his wrists and upper arms.

Even as they leave the house to meet up with Ed near the woods, the doll held securely in Eddy's arms, Edd finds himself at ease. The ugly toy barely bothers him in his pleasant mood.

"It's a beautiful day, ain't it boys!" Eddy announces as Ed comes within earshot.

"It certainly is," Edd giggles, glancing at the sky obscured with clouds, "At least for the time being…And I imagine you have plans for this lovely day as well, yes?"

"Sure do," Eddy confirms, "We're gettin' back on track today. I gotta scam in mind that'll make us rich as hell!"

"Do tell, Eddy!" Ed gasps, hopping around excitedly.

"Okay, boys," Eddy shoots him a smirk, "Here's the plan. First, we—"

" _Cease your lollygagging, Jonny-the-Wood-Boy!_ "

They turn to find the source of the sudden shout and spot Rolf approaching them as he leads Jonny to the woods. They spot the familiar blue Urban Ranger attire on the two (and Plank) and assume there's some 'Ranger business' that's to be done. Eddy glances between the doll in his arms and Edd before shoving the toy into Edd's arms.

"Here, Sockhead," he mumbles, "Hold onto this for me, will ya?"

"Wha…why?" Edd stutters, trying not to grimace too much.

Eddy scoffs; "As if I'm gonna let Kevin's _lackey_ see me with that thing…"

Rolling his eyes, Edd sighs, but doesn't argue against the blatant hypocrisy. Instead, he adjusts the doll in his grasp as Eddy approaches the boys.

"Hey there, Stretch!" Eddy greets in as smarmy a tone as he can manage, "The Urban _Losers_ out for a stroll?"

"Your constant mockery of the Urban Rangers has no effect any longer, Smooth-Talking-Ed-Boy," Rolf retorts cooly.

"Oh yeah?" Eddy sneers, "Hey, where's the third stooge to complete the picture?"

There's a drastic, visible change in their mood as the Rangers frown a bit.

"Jimmy couldn't make it…" Jonny mumbles back, holding Plank a little closer for comfort.

"Yes, Boy-Jimmy is still quite distraught," Rolf explains, folding his arms across his chest, "and could not accompany the Urban Rangers on this outing."

Eddy's grin falls in response to that. It hadn't occurred to him that Jimmy was still grieving, though he's not surprised. Jimmy worshiped the ground Sarah walked on; of course, he'd be even more traumatized by her death than perhaps her own brother. Edd steps forward, his brow furrowed.

"Um…S-So what are you two up to this fine day?" he asks, hoping to change the subject.

Jonny cocks his brow, grinning a little; "What're ya carryin' around a doll for, Double D?"

Edd falters a little, his cheeks turning a light pink. He searches for a response, but it would seem that Jonny isn't actually looking for one as he starts muttering to Plank instead.

"Who just carries around a hunk of wood, huh Plank?" he snickers.

That earns a weary sigh from Edd, who allows the matter to drop there, instead returning his focus back to Rolf, who seems to be interested in answering his earlier question.

"The Urban Rangers are venturing into the woods to hone our survival skills," Rolf explains, "Particularly in foraging and tracking."

Eddy heaves a laugh at that; "Ya think that's wise, Rolfy-Boy? Ain't ya scared of the big bad killer on the loose?"

Edd nudges him with his elbow, nodding his head towards Ed, who already looks distraught by some of their conversation regarding Jimmy's grief. Eddy sighs, backing down a bit.

"I'm just sayin', I dunno if you guys can handle goin' out there."

"Oh ho!" the son of a shepherd laughs, "Rolf detects a challenge from the No-Neck-Ed-Boy! Perhaps you would like to join the Urban Rangers on this trek and prove your merit?"

Eddy sizes him up, grinning.

"Alright, sure," he shrugs, "Let's see what you got, Stretch."

Glancing in the direction of the woods, Edd finds himself more than uncomfortable with that notion. However, it would seem that the others don't share his unease and, without another word, the boys venture forth.

The cluster of trees and leafs above them cast them in intense shadow, with only the barest of light peeking through. Unnerved, Edd clings tighter to the doll in his arms for comfort.

Rolf leads the way, boasting about his skills as he points out certain tracks and identifies the creatures that made them. Ed, it would seem, is enthralled by his words; drinking them in eagerly, along with Jonny, who's begun taking notes. Eddy, of course, is less amused, and rolls his eyes in disinterest. He turns to Edd to find him looking back towards the cul-de-sac, only to find the trees behind them. Eddy glances back as well before nudging him.

"S'matter, Double D," he hisses, "It ain't like _you_ to be afraid of the woods…"

Edd shrugs; "I'm not afraid of the woods, Eddy…" He adjusts the doll in his arms. "Something just…doesn't feel right…"

Eddy scoffs softly; "C'mon, Sockhead. Rolf may be a sucky Ranger, but he ain't gonna get us lost or nothin'…"

Edd shrugs a little, lowering his eyes to the ground; "We've also gone a little farther than I would've liked…"

Eddy opens his mouth to suggest a flirtatious offer to hold his hand, but is interrupted as Rolf suddenly stops, his eyes locked on the ground. The Eds follow his gaze to a few splotches of red liquid on the ground near a large grouping of bushes.

"It would appear a hunting has taken place recently," Rolf murmurs, leaning down to study the spots.

"Oh dear…" Edd quivers, "What could have left that?"

Rolf doesn't respond, focused instead on the blood.

"Rolf is not sure…" he trails off as something catches his eye.

Beneath the bush, he catches sight of a hand, limp and lifeless on the ground. Ignoring the fear freezing his chest, he rises to his feet and moves closer to the bush to push the foliage aside. His breath catches in his throat, but he can make no noise in his horror. Eddy steps forward.

"What'd you find, Urban Doofus?" he scoffs, drawing closer to the sight, "A dead bird or…some…thing…"

He trails off when he spots a figure on the ground. Stiff, pale limbs amidst the dirt and crawling insects, half covered in leafs. A pool of blood has collected beneath the body, soaking into the earth, the torn clothing, and the curtain of golden blond hair. Cold dread settles in his belly as his gaze meets with May Kanker's empty, unseeing eyes. Her mouth is open from her final scream; her big buckteeth nearly resting in the dirt.

" _Eddy?_ " Edd asks softly from where he and Jonny are waiting, "What did you find?"

Eddy's eyes are locked on the corpse, his breathing shaky; "Shit…"

"What?" Edd asks, taking a step forward.

As though on instinct, Rolf, holds his hand up towards him to stop him.

"Come no further!" he commands.

Shivering, Edd steps back again, hugging the doll tight. He watches Eddy intently, waiting for any response from him. Finally, Rolf steps forward, following a trail he must have spotted. Eddy starts mumbling softy to himself. Biting his lower lip, Edd shakily steps toward him.

"Eddy…?"

"They're gonna kill us…" he utters under his breath.

Edd furrows his brow; "Who are you talking about…?"

He's halted in his words as his eyes fall upon May's body. The doll plummets from his grasp as his hands shoot up to stifle the scream that threatens to escape him.

"Dear lord!" he cries, his voice shaking with tears.

"What's wrong, Double D?!" Ed gasps, moving to step towards him.

"No-no, Ed!" Edd cries, turning and waving his hands, "Y-You and Jonny stay there!"

"Why?" Jonny pouts.

"Just _stay there_ ," Edd insists, "Wait for Rolf to come back!"

He hears Eddy start mumbling to himself again; "Lee n' Marie are gonna go berserk when they find out…"

"That will not be a problem, Ed-Boy…" Rolf replies, his breathing running ragged in his horror.

"What do you mean, Rolf?" Edd gasps.

Rolf gives him a concerned look, debating on whether or not to share this new discovery.

"No-Neck Ed-Boy, come forward," he instructed, "Brainy Ed-Boy, keep Jonny-the-Wood-Boy and Oafish Ed-Boy at bay."

Edd nods, glancing back at Ed and Jonny. While he moves towards them to try to talk them, Eddy moves towards Rolf, side-stepping May's motionless body. As he nears the son of a shepherd, he discovers the meaning behind Rolf's response.

Behind him is the bloody corpse of Lee Kanker. Eddy feels nauseous as he looks at her. Her red-orange hair is dripping red and, upon closer inspection, he finds out why. Her bangs have been pushed back to expose her eyes, or rather, what's left of them. Blood has poured down over her right eye from, to Eddy's horror, the gaping hole that _was_ the left. A long, jagged trail leads down her cheek from the hole where her eye once was, where more blood has trickled down to the right side of her face. Eddy takes an unsteady step back, covering his mouth with his hand.

" _Ed-Boy…_ "

He winces a bit at that. _Jesus, what now…?_ Glancing up at Rolf, he finds him to have walked farther away, near a clearing. He's not looking at Eddy, his focus instead directed in front of him.

"What'd ya find now, Rolfy-Boy…?" Eddy asks shakily.

Rolf doesn't answer, gripped by terror. Cringing, Eddy approaches him, his hands shaking and his legs weak. The nausea increases ten-fold as he steps near enough to view the clearing in its entirety. Bloody entrails are wrapped around the trees and draped over branches, which all lead to the middle sister. Eddy bows his head, desperate to avoid looking at the mangled corpse before him. _That's where she's been…that's why they couldn't find her…_

"My God…" he gulps, "W…W-We gotta find someone…"

"Yes," Rolf agrees, "We must return to the cul-de-sac immediately." He turns to the others. "Jonny-the-Wood-Boy! Ed-Boys! We're going back!"

"What's going on, Rolf?" Jonny asks, "Double D won't tell us!"

"Rolf will relay the information later," Rolf retorts, leading the way, "We must abscond from this place at once!"

He places his hands on Jonny's back, ushering him along. Eddy meets with Ed and Edd, grabbing the doll and pulling it into his arm.

"C'mon," he grumbles urgently.

"What happened…?" Ed whimpers as he's led away.

Eddy glances back, swallowing his unease.

"Let's just say…" he gulps, "Our Kanker problem's been…solved…"

"Eddy!" Edd hisses, "How can you say it like that?!"

"How else _should_ I say it, Sockhead?!" Eddy snaps back under his breath.

They share a look towards Ed before Edd reluctantly gives in, sighing.

Finally, they re-enter the cul-de-sac. The clouds that had littered the sky have begun to cluster, coming together and blocking the sun. They follow Rolf as he searches the lawns, looking for any nearby adult. In Eddy's yard, they spot Tony on his riding mower, taking care of the grass before the rain.

"Dad!" Eddy screams, running a little faster.

Tony glances up at the boys running towards him and furrows his brow in confusion. Concerned, he shuts the mower off and steps down from it.

"What's going on?" he asks as the boys reach him.

Eddy stoops over to catch his breath.

"I-In the woods!" he pants, "Th-The Kankers! They…Th-They're!"

"Spit it out!" Tony snaps.

"We found their bodies," Rolf explains.

Ed emits a lout gasp, covering his mouth. Jonny's eyes go wide, reacting no further than stunned silence. Tony seems to share a similar response.

"What're you talkin' about?" he demands, grimacing at Eddy, "This better not be another one a yer jokes, boy!"

"Dad, I swear!" Eddy assures him tearfully, "We found all three of 'em! Lee, May, and Marie! Their bodies are just lyin' there all bloody and…a-and Marie…She…I…"

Panic takes him and he can't finish. Tony looks between them and the horror on their faces before taking a deep breath.

"Okay…" he breathes, "You boys get inside…I'm gonna call the police." He looks between Rolf and Jonny. "And yer parents…" He pauses, licking his lips in contemplation. "And Tammy…"

He strokes his beard, mumbling under his breath something about how the sister's mother will react to this news as he ushers the five boys inside. They gather in the living room.

The three Eds sit, huddled on the couch. Jonny's found a nice armchair to curl up in, mumbling to Plank about what he's just heard. Rolf, meanwhile, paces back and forth in front of them. He gnaws on his nails, unsure of what else to do with his hands as his mind reels. This information isn't in his Urban Ranger handbook. Of that much, he's sure.

There's no discussion between them as they sit and wait for an update.

It feels like ages before they hear any word. A knock at the door startles them. By the time Tony returns to the living room, rain has begun falling outside. He's also accompanied by a couple of policemen.

"The cops are here…" he announces, wincing as he recognizes the redundancy of his statement.

One of the officers steps past him to address the boys.

"I need one of you boys to tell me what you saw," he states, withdrawing a notebook, "And someone to take us to the scene."

Tony turns to him; "Sir, with all due respect, these kids have already seen enough. Can't you guys use some of yer dogs er somethin'?"

"Rolf will show them," Rolf states suddenly, startling them.

"You don't have to do that, kid…" Tony assures him.

"Rolf will show them."

With that, he begins walking toward the door. The cops glance at Tony.

"Stay here with the rest," they inform him, "We'll send this one back with another officer when we get the information we need."

Tony nods in understanding and the men leave, following Rolf from the house.

And then there were four.

* * *

Rolf returns roughly fifteen minutes later, an officer behind him. While Rolf rejoins the boys in the living room, Tony addresses the cop to talk to him and is escorted to the kitchen to speak in private.

"Rolf…?" Jonny mumbles.

Rolf shakes his head.

"What all did they ask you?" Eddy asks softly.

Again, Rolf shakes his head. Clearly he's through talking today.

Tony walks back in a few minutes later, choosing to address Rolf and Jonny first.

"Alright…yer folks are on their way to come pick you up," he explains, "The cops don't want any of you kids outside without an escort." He turns to Ed and Edd next. "As for you two, yer folks want you to stay here for now."

The boys nod to show their understanding of what he's said, but look no less lost and confused in general. Tony looks among them, unsure himself what to say to comfort them. He doesn't want to leave them alone after what they've seen, leading him to stand by uncomfortably.

Rolf's Nana and Jonny's mother arrive soon after, looking distressed. Jonny's mother, a woman who would likely identify herself as an 'earth child' of some sort, rushes over to Eddy's father.

"Tony, is it really true…?" she asks under her breath, hoping the children can't hear her as she touches the man's arm, "Was…Was there really another…?"

"Yes," Tony answers, "The boys saw it with their own eyes and the cops just confirmed it."

"My God…" she mutters, covering her mouth. She turns to Jonny. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to get you and Plank home right away."

Swallowing his fear, Jonny nods and rises to his feet, cradling Plank like a child. Offering an anxious wave to the Eds, he follows her from the house.

"Come along, Rolf," Nana commands, "We must be away."

Rolf hardly looks up as he turns to her; "Coming, Nana."

He doesn't even look at the others either as they leave, his head bowed. Only the Eds remain now, sitting in their huddle on the couch. Tony looks over them before sighing a bit as he rubs his forehead.

"Eh…" he clears his throat a bit, nodding to Eddy, "Yer, uh…Yer mom'll be home soon…Why don't you three head to Eddy's room in the meantime…?"

Eddy nods, sliding off the couch and to his feet. Ed and Edd follow wordlessly, shaking. Tony watches them scurry away, sighing. He can only imagine what's going through their fragile little minds. Something as horrific as that…He shakes his head a bit, approaching the couch to sit down himself.

It's then that he notices the doll leaning against the armrest. He grimaces a bit. It's an unsettling sight, to say the least. Eerily similar in appearance to his oldest son. He wonders, as he gazes upon it, why Terry would have sent it to Eddy at all. Before he'd left, Terry had only reacted with hostility towards his younger brother. Why now would he be at all interested in reconnecting in some way?

As he looks at the figure, he notices its would-be gaze locked on Eddy's room. _That's another thing…_ Eddy's behavior as of late has been more than concerning. Demanding privacy, constantly clinging to that stupid doll…And he's been acting out towards his friends too. He's noticed that Edd's become more than a little uncomfortable around him. He grimaces in disgust, yanking the thing up by it's wooden arm.

"Alright, Terry," he grumbles, "You've got some questions to answer."

He heads to his bedroom first, making a beeline for the drawer of the bedside table. After Eddy had shown him and Janine the doll, she'd been sure to find the packaging it'd been delivered in among the trash. Said she was thinking about contacting Terry at some point — maybe go out to visit him. Regardless, it at least gave him a lead to find him.

With the address in hand, he storms out to the garage, nearly running into Janine and the groceries in her arms. She hadn't even put the garage door down yet.

"Oh!" she gasps, "Tony, sweetheart? What's going on?"

"'M goin' out," Tony informs her, stomping past her to the car.

"Wh-Where are you going?! I thought you said we were asked to stay home?"

"I gotta take care of something," he explains, rubbing his forehead, "Just keep an eye on the boys till I get back, okay? And don't let them leave the house."

She sighs in response; "Alright…Well, just be safe out there, okay?"

Tony nods, opening the driver's side door and throwing the doll into the passenger's seat.

"Dinner's at seven."

"Don't worry," Tony waves, sliding into the driver's seat, "I'll be home in no time."

Without another word, he shuts the car door behind him and revs up the engine. She waves him off as he pulls out of the garage and takes off away from the cul-de-sac. He drives in silence, eyes focused intently on the road. Every so often, he glances at the doll in anger.

"I dunno what you did, Terry…" he sighs, "but I'm puttin' a stop to it. After everything else that's happened here…I'm not gonna let whatever it is you did make things worse."

* * *

The drive feels longer than it probably is. His clock suggests that it takes a couple of hours before he finds the city from the address. _Gotta be close._ He passes through an odd little town first. Not a lot of people, not a lot of homes or shops. But it's quaint enough. He wonders, as he passes, why Terry would have come to live here.

He finds the trailer about fifteen minutes after that, sequestered away near a wooded area. The faded aquamarine of the whale-shaped trailer is only partly visible under layers of rust and neglect. The grass is overgrown and unkempt and the mailbox is overflowing with unopened envelopes and parcels. _Clearly Terry's not been takin' care of the place…_ After parking the car, he grabs the doll and steps out to approach the trailer.

He starts pounding his fist on the door; " _Terry!_ Open up!"

No answer. With a grimace, he grabs the door handle and gives it a twist. To his shock, the handle gives and the door opens with ease. He steps inside and peeks around. No lights on. He ventures further inside.

"Terry?"

Still no answer. Setting the doll down on the kitchen table, he walks into the hallway, flipping on the light there. He looks into the first room on his left. Bathroom: empty. He moves on to the next room, this time on his right. Bedroom: also empty. A closed door on his left; closet.

"Terry?"

He continues to the final door at the end of the hall. Another bedroom, but not quite as empty as the others. Terry's still not here, but he finds something far more disturbing. The walls are covered in photographs. He grimaces a bit as he notices that Eddy's friend Edd is the focus of each one. _Where did Terry even_ _ **get**_ _these?_ The photos, he also notices, are mangled and cut up specifically so that Edd's the only thing left in them. Among a few others that have Terry's face pasted to them somehow, drawing the man to cringe in disgust.

Something else catches his eye, though. On the floor, he finds dozens of candles, all melted away into wax puddles. In the middle of the floor, an odd symbol can be seen in white paint. He bends down to inspect it, brow furrowed. He's never seen anything like it. Shaken, he rises to his feet again, looking around wildly.

"Where the hell are you, Terry?!" he demands under his breath.

He storms back out of the trailer. _Maybe he's out back?_ With that in mind, he races around the back of the trailer.

He freezes when he spots what he's looking for. Shakily, he approaches a pile of dirt, thrown haphazardly over a motionless figure. It doesn't take much to recognize the lifeless face of his son.

Sickness washes over him, sending him to his knees. The sobs come before he can stop them.

"Oh _God!_ " he cries, covering his mouth.

Lost in his own grief, he blocks out the rest of the world. _How am I gonna tell Janine…? How am I gonna tell Eddy…? How am_ _ **I**_ _gonna deal with this…?_

"Why…?" he manages through his uneven breath.

" _Ahem…_ "

Through his sobs, he nearly doesn't hear the throat clearing behind him. Brow furrowed, he sniffs back his crying and turns. His eyes grow wide. A few feet away from him stands the doll. The eyes that he'd believed incapable of sight, are now staring straight at him with a smug intensity that can only be matched by the curl of a wicked grin. And in its wooden grip is a knife.

" _Hey_ _ **dad…**_ "

Tony's blood runs cold at the voice that comes out of the doll's mouth; the voice of his son.

The wooden grin somehow grows wider; " _Long time, no see, ain't it?_ "

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Well, that was Chapter 8 and we hope you all liked it! Comment and leave us a like! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Love y'all and we'll see you all very soon!_


	9. Ed-Off

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey, everyone! We are back again with a new chapter for all of you to enjoy! Please, leave us a review to tell us how we are doing!_

 _Battygirl: Thank you to everyone who's reading right now. We definitely appreciate that. And to those who decided to actually review. That was nice of you. Hope you enjoy this too. Please, though, if you enjoy what you've read, leave a comment. Your feedback is so important to us._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Ed-Off  
**

* * *

Tony turns around fully, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. He stumbles a little, unable to stabilize himself on his knees.

"Wh…What is this?!" he demands breathlessly, "What _are_ you?"

" _Aww, now that_ _ **hurts**_ _…_ " the doll takes a step towards him, " _You tellin' me you don't even recognize yer own kid anymore,_ _ **Pops**_ _?_ "

Tony's stomach drops.

"T…Terry?"

" _Bingo!_ " the doll — Terry cries, throwing his arms out in a grand gesture. When his father doesn't answer, only gapes at him, his arms fall again. " _Oh_ _ **c'mon**_ _, old man! Ain't ya happy to see me? It's been a few years, right? At_ _ **least**_ _a fuckin'_ _ **decade**_ _, right? Ain't ya got_ _ **somethin'**_ _to say to me?!_ "

"H…H-How…" Tony musters, "How did you ever…How did this happen?"

The doll's wooden face contorts in a grimace.

" _That ain't really important, now is it?_ " he sneers, approaching him, " _After all, I ain't gonna be lumberin' around in this body for much longer…_ "

"What…?" Tony shakes his head, trying to comprehend what's he's seeing, "What are you talking about?"

Terry laughs at that, stopping to toy with the knife a bit.

" _What else?_ " he snickers, " _I'm gonna be gettin' myself an upgrade. Well…downgrade from my old body, but…better than this_ one." He smirks a bit, " _Little Eddy's finally gonna be useful for the first time since he popped outta mom._ "

Tony feels something within him snap. He shoots to his feet, forgetting why he was afraid in the first place.

"Don't you even _think_ about hurting that boy!" he roars, pointing an accusing finger at the doll.

With a sneer, Terry retaliates by slashing at the man's shin. Tony releases a curse as he falls back down into the mud, blood flowing down his leg.

" _Pipsqueak always_ _ **was**_ _your fuckin'_ _ **favorite,**_ _wasn't he?!_ " Terry growls, his eyes wild, " _Little baby Eddy. Everyone just_ _ **loves**_ _little Eddy!_ "

He slashes again, this time aiming for the other leg. Tony grunts, reaching down to grip the other bleeding wound.

" _Well,_ " Terry continues through his teeth, " _Now everyone will love_ _ **me**_ _, won't they?_ "

Tony grits his teeth, glaring at him through the pain.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Terry ignores him; " _You couldn't bury me…But you'll bury_ _ **him**_ _, won't you?_ " He laughs again. " _Or maybe we'll leave that up to ma, won't we?_ "

"What're you thinking?" Tony demands, "What are you gonna do?!"

" _Wake up, old man!_ " Terry starts waving the knife menacingly, " _I'm gonna have a new body and Pipsqueak's gonna provide it!_ "

He starts laughing, holding his head. In his free hand, he holds the knife precariously.

" _I'm gonna be fourteen again!_ " he laughs, " _How cool is_ _ **that**_ _shit?!_ "

"What are you going on about?!" Tony grunts, "Why are you doing this?"

Terry glares at him; " _Cuz yer oldest boy was_ _ **dying**_ _, dad._ " He twiddles the knife in his hand. " _And I can't be bitin' the big one till I've had my little Princess…_ "

"What…?" Tony guffaws, "Who are you…"

He pauses, realization taking him as he recalls the room with the photographs.

"No…" he mumbles, "No…You couldn't…Not even _you_ could…"

Terry grimaces at him; " _Oh save the guilt-trip, shaming bullshit._ "

He glances at his own body behind his father, grimacing in disgust.

" _I tortured myself for years…_ " he explains, " _tryin' to squash it down and deny myself what I wanted most. But I just can't do it. I'm sick of depriving myself of that pleasure._ "

His tone changes after a moment and he grins wickedly. The blue eyes return to focus on his father.

" _And now…I don't have to…_ " he nears him again, " _Now I've been given a new chance. A new opportunity to_ _ **take**_ _what I want. And I'll be_ _ **damned**_ _if I let anything get in my way this time. The little Princess will be_ _ **mine**_ _._ " Laughter bubbles up within him. " _And it'll all be fuckin'_ _ **legal**_ _._ "

Tony shakes his head in disbelief.

"You've lost it…" he manages, trying to scoot away, "You leave those boys _alone_ , Terry!"

" _Fuck that,_ " Terry scoffs, " _My age was the problem, but not anymore._ "

"Listen to yourself!" Tony cries, "You think you can just make excuses for all this like it's suddenly okay, but you _can't!_ "

Terry grits his teeth; " _Shut up._ "

" _Nothing_ you do will make this okay, Terry."

With a growl, Terry starts hitting his temples to relieve his building frustration; " _Shut_ _ **up!**_ "

"You're trying to excuse these perversions but it _won't_ change what you've become!"

" _I said_ _ **shut up**_ _, dammit!_ "

Tony glares as hard as he can; "You are _not_ my son."

" _Shut up! Shut up!_ _ **Shut up!**_ "

Before Tony can blink, the small body of the doll is upon him. Flashes of the knife as it slashes through the air are all that Tony can comprehend through the pain of the blade cutting his skin. The cuts get deeper and deeper, becoming long, agonizing gashes and eventually, deep, penetrating stabs.

Only when his father is reduced to a whimpering, bleeding mess does Terry ease his assault. Panting heavily, he grabs the front of the man's shirt, his glaring eyes locked upon Tony's face.

" _S'matter,_ _ **dad**_ _?_ " he sneers, " _Does it hurt?_ "

Tony sputters, unable to form coherent speech. The rain cascades down harder and faster, obscuring their vision. Every now and then, a flash of lightning will illuminate their faces, followed by a deafening _crack_ of thunder. After a moment, he feels the blade near his throat and can only just hear his son's voice over the pelting rain.

" _Well, dad…_ " Terry murmurs " _It's been fun…but I gotta go._ "

He lifts himself up to sit a little straighter. By now, he's taken to straddling Tony's chest while he holds the knife dangerously close. He gives the man a devilish grin.

" _After all…_ " he snickers, " _I got me a date with a thirteen year old boy._ "

Without waiting for his father to answer, he digs the knife into his throat, delighting in the resulting gurgle. The manic look in his eyes does not wane as he watches the light fade from Tony's own.

He sits up, panting heavily as he gazes down at the body. His sadistic grin fades as he glances back in the direction of the parked car. Back to his father's corpse. He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _Dammit…_ " he growls, " _Gettin' back's gonna be a_ _ **bitch…**_ "

* * *

Back in the safety of the cul-de-sac, the Eds are scattered in Eddy's room, trying to distract themselves with trivial things. Ed's found a little corner to sit in on the floor and stare at the yellow handheld television. Most of what he's seeing is static, but…it's enough. Edd's found a comfortable spot on the bed, his legs folded beneath him while he reads from a heavy encyclopedia. He can feel the dust clinging to the cover, but chooses to ignore that. The words on the pages are all he can comprehend in his desperate need to distract his mind. Even the music surrounding them sounds muffled to him. Not to Eddy, of course. He's standing in front of his record player, toying with the volume. His collection rests beside him, freshly rifled through.

They haven't spoken much since coming back here a couple hours ago. How can they? How can they be asked to face this? Ed didn't see any of it. Edd only saw May. And they can both see that Eddy's not ready to talk about the other two sisters.

The door suddenly swings open; " _Boys?_ "

They're startled as Eddy's mother barges straight in.

"Mom!" Eddy whines, "Can't ya _knock_ first?!"

She sighs; "I'm sorry, honey, I just…" She pauses, her eyes locked on the carpeted floor in her worry. "Eddy, sweetheart, has your father come home yet?"

"How should I know?" Eddy shrugs back, "I didn't even know he left…"

"Yeah," Janine nods, "Couple hours ago…said he had somethin' important to do…I was just wonderin' if you heard him come in…"

Eddy shakes his head; "No…"

Janine sighs; "Oh well…probably got caught in the rain or somethin'…"

"Have you any idea how long it will rain, Mrs. Sampson?" Edd asks, his brow furrowed.

"Well, actually, the rain's let up for now," Janine answers, "The weather channel says there's a break in the storm. Not sure how long _that'll_ last, though…"

"Can we go out and play now?" Ed asks, finally ripping his attention from the television.

Janine shakes her head; "I'm sorry, sweetie, but the policemen said you boys shouldn't be outside for long like that…"

Ed pouts, bowing his head again. Janine bites her lip, looking away.

"But, y'know," she begins, trying to sound more hopeful, "if you and Eddward wanna head home real quick to get yourselves some spare clothes, I think that'd be fine."

"But…you just said the police officers advised us not to go outside…?" Edd notes, confused, "Is it really safe for us to leave?"

"Well, as long as you stay in the cul-de-sac…?" Janine shrugs, "And it's not like you're goin' very far, right? And you'll be inside when you get there so…technically we're not breakin' the rules…"

Edd turns to Ed, who appears to be looking to him for assurance. With a shrug, Edd rises to his feet, giving his nonverbal approval for Ed to follow suit.

"Ed and I can also contact our parents," Edd suggests as he walks to the door, "And we can confirm whether or not we'll be staying here."

"I'll go too!" Eddy calls, hurrying after them.

"You sure, sweetie?" Janine asks, brow furrowed.

"I'll be fine, mom," Eddy groans back.

With that, the boys make their way out of the house. They linger on the doorstep for a while, looking unsure.

"So, uh…" Eddy mumbles uncomfortably, "Should we all go together or…?"

"Nonsense," Edd retorts as confidently as he can manage, "That'll just take longer…We'll split up for now and then meet back here when we're done."

Ed gasps; "But in a horror movie, the group that splits up gets killed faster!"

"Oh, hush!" Edd scolds, "I'm sure your mother and father are home. You'll be fine."

"But _your_ folks aren't…" Eddy notes, "Your folks are _never_ home." He pauses to think, "So I'll go with Double D. And, like he said, we'll meet back here when everything's done…"

Edd responds with a shrug; "Okay…I guess that _is_ the best way to do this…"

"Hey, Lumpy," Eddy shoots Ed a smirk, "How 'bout you grab a bunch of yer monster movies? We can have a scary movie marathon."

Ed gasps, his face breaking out in a wide grin.

"Can _do_ , Eddy!" he cries.

Without another word, he whips around and races for home. Edd, unfortunately, doesn't share that enthusiasm.

"Is this really the time for more scary movies…?" he grumbles, leading the way across the street to his own house.

"Aw c'mon, Sockhead," Eddy scoffs as he follows him, "As if any of Burrhead's B-movies are actually 'scary'…"

Edd responds with a shrug; "I suppose that's true…but still. It seems like we should watch something more…'uplifting', don't you think?"

"Ed sure seemed to be 'uplifted'…" Eddy notes.

That gets a giggle from Edd as they reach his front door.

"Yes, I suppose that's also true…"

As they step inside, Edd sighs a bit; glancing around the silent home before turning to Eddy.

"You can wait upstairs in my room, if you like," he offers, "Before I call Mother and Father, I'd like to see if there are any new sticky notes to inspect."

With a shrug, Eddy makes his way up the stairs. He hears Edd scamper away through the house and shakes his head. It always did astound him how far Edd would go to obey those little slips of paper. He enters Edd's room, bracing himself for a moment just in case Edd had somehow set up another ridiculous security system.

When he's met with silence, he calms again. At the very least, he'll refrain from touching anything. Instead, he wanders around the room, looking for anything in particular to catch his fancy.

Naturally, everything's in its proper place. Labelled and sorted. Some things in order of accessibility. Some in order of size. And the books, of course; alphabetized. He stops by the pedal steel guitar. _I don't get why Sockhead hates this thing so damn much…He's damn good at playin' it…_ He shrugs, letting that thought pass. Just another eccentricity of Edd's…

After waiting several minutes, he takes a seat on the bed, being careful not to mess up the sheets too much. He gazes down at the floor, losing himself in thought. That horror show in the woods is beginning to put some things into perspective. _I've been acting like an ass…_ Pushing Ed away, making Edd uncomfortable…He sighs, running his fingers through his slicked-back hair. _Bro's advice fuckin' tanked…_ He must admit, though, he probably should've seen that coming…As awesome as Terry is, his personality always had been a bit too abrasive. _Definitely not the kind of person Double D would actually be into…_

Speak of the devil, it's at this point that Edd walks into the room.

"Mother and Father said they'll be out again tonight…" he begins with a sigh, "So staying with you would be the wisest decision."

"Mm…"

Edd glances at him, surprised by his lack of response. He's surprised further by the thoughtful look on his face. Brow furrowed he sits beside him on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asks, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are…Are you pondering over what happened with the girls?"

Eddy shakes his head; "Nah, nothin' like that…"

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. _Is this a good time for this…?_ A quick glance at a concerned Edd confirms that it is.

"Look…" he takes a breath, "I…I'm sorry for…the way I been actin' lately."

Edd doesn't reply immediately, taken aback by that.

"What brought this on…?"

Eddy shrugs; "I just…feel bad. I dunno, things are pretty fucked up right now…and it's makin' me think about how shitty I been actin'…and that I know it ain't been helpin'. I didn't mean to push you away or anything or…make you uncomfortable."

Edd observes him carefully, smiling a little.

"It's fine…" he breathes, "I…I appreciate you saying that but…may I ask…? _Why_ have you been acting that way?"

Another sigh; "I was listenin' to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, got in contact with him recently…" Eddy explains, "And…he was givin' me…'dating advice'…Didn't work out so good…"

Edd's hand moves from Eddy's shoulder to rest on the bed as he bows his head and thinks that over. They lapse into a thoughtful silence, relishing in the quiet moment between them. Finally, Eddy glances at him, then the hand resting beside his. Gingerly, he rests his hand on Edd's, drawing his attention. Locking his eyes on Edd's own, he pauses for a moment, looking for any sign, before leaning in to press his lips to Edd's.

Edd's surprised, naturally, but he doesn't pull away. Unlike before, the kiss is gentle and lacking the desperate fight for dominance. Because of that, Edd opts to lean into the kiss, closing his eyes to enjoy it. After a moment, though, he does pull away, his cheeks a light pink as he rises to his feet.

"I um…" he clears his throat shyly, "I-I should gather what I need…"

With that, he approaches his dresser, careful to keep his eyes down and away from his friend. Eddy sits back to wait, smiling a little. _Huh…Maybe this is workin' out after all…?_

* * *

When they return, Ed is waiting for them. He wraps them up in a tight hug.

"What took you guys?!" he demands, "I was _so_ worried!"

"Aw, c'mon, Ed…" Eddy groans, struggling a little, "We're _fine!_ Now, put us down!"

Ed does indeed let them go, pouting.

"Don't be upset, Ed," Edd says gently, "Let's go get started on that movie marathon you were so excited about."

That seems to help Ed's mood _greatly_ as he instantly perks up. Grabbing his bag, he turns back to the house and they walk up. To their surprise, the door opens as they near it, revealing Eddy's mother.

"There you boys are!" she breathes a sigh of relief, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Edd replies, beaming, "Mother and Father gave me permission to stay tonight."

"Me too!" Ed cries excitedly, "Monster movie night!"

"Oh, you boys shouldn't be watching those scary movies," Janine tuts.

"Aw c'mon, mom…" Eddy grumbles.

Edd shrug; "It makes Ed feel better."

"Monster movie good for Ed!" Ed announces, giggling.

"Alright, alright," she sighs, "C'mon, in."

They pile inside, with Ed running straight to the living room.

"Wait, boys!" Janine says suddenly, "Before you start your movie, why don't you come and have some lunch?"

The boys look amongst each other.

Eddy shrugs; "I could eat."

"I agree," Edd says with a nod, "Lunch sounds nice."

"But…Monster movie!" Ed whines.

"It ain't goin' nowhere, Monobrow," Eddy scoffs, "Come and eat first."

"Okay…" Ed pouts, setting the movie aside.

They run their bags to Eddy's room before gathering in the kitchen.

After a quick meal, the trio huddle in the living room for the first movie. Outside, they can both hear and see the rain pounding down again. As they pile on the couch, Eddy remembers the doll, believing it to be out here. To his surprise, however, it's gone, drawing him to pause in thought. _Did I take it back to my room and just…forget…?_ That _sounds_ about right… _It's been a weird day…_ With a shrug, he leaves it at that to sit back and enjoy the movie, feeling no interest in getting up to look for it.

* * *

Two hours of screaming and blood and gore pass, ending in a splattering mess of dismemberment. Eddy scoffs as the credits roll.

"Damn that blood looked fake…" he grumbles.

"Yes, the production values of that film are…quite lacking," Edd concurs.

"Needed more monsters!" Ed notes, ignoring his friends' critique.

Eddy rolls his eyes, noticing his mother pacing in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, you okay?" he calls, his brow furrowed.

She glances at him, looking anxious.

"Your father still hasn't come home yet…" she answers, "He hasn't called. He didn't say where he was going. It's been hours. I…I'm really starting to worry…"

Eddy frowns.

"Well…I'm sure he's fine," he tries to assure her, "I bet he'll walk in any second?"

She doesn't look the least bit convinced as she whittles her nails down with her teeth.

"Listen, boys," she stutters, "I can't take any more of those scary movies right now. Why don't you go back to Eddy's room for a while. I'm…I'm gonna do some cleaning…"

Casting her a concerned look, Eddy nods before rising to his feet.

"C'mon, guys, we can pick this up later…"

The remaining Eds stand as well. Even Ed doesn't want to argue with that. When they're back in Eddy's bedroom, Eddy closes and locks the door.

"Now what…?"

Edd glances at Ed, his brow furrowed, before stepping towards Eddy.

"Well…" he murmurs, "Now that some time has passed…perhaps we should talk about…what happened to the girls? Ed and I don't know the whole story…We didn't see…all of them."

Ed looks interested as well, drawing Eddy to sigh again.

"You sure you wanna hear about this…?" he asks, "It's pretty fuckin' gruesome…"

The boys look to each other before nodding.

"I think we need the closure, Eddy…" Edd explains, "Not knowing is just…awful…"

Eddy takes a deep breath; "Okay…We should probably sit down…"

The boys clamber onto the bed, getting comfortable for what they're about to share. Before he begins, Eddy thinks best how to word everything before just jumping in. For Ed's sake, he starts with May

"May…" he begins slowly, "was the first one we found. That's why Rolf and Double D were holding you n' Jonny back. She looked…the best out of the three. She was stabbed in the back…Her throat was cut…and so much blood…"

He pauses to assess Ed's reaction. He looks genuinely hurt, regret flashing in his eyes for all the times he'd ever been mean to her. Edd holds his hand, trying to comfort him. Then Eddy decides to move on to describe Lee, rather than dwindle on that any longer.

"Next, we found Lee…" he licks his dry lips, "Her…eye was stabbed out of her head…Her throat was slit too but…she was stabbed in the chest, not the back…Also…her ankle. It was, like, sliced open so…I dunno, I guess she tried to run but…didn't get far…"

Edd's free hand has moved to cover his mouth and tears are welling in his eyes. Tears are already falling down Ed's cheeks.

"Marie…"

He closes his eyes. He doesn't want to describe it at first. He has to pause, overcome with sickness at the very memory of that gory scene. Another deep breath before he describes it.

"Marie was in the middle of this…open area," he explains, "It…It looked like some fucked up Halloween decorations…Her guts were strung up all over the trees and all around her…but they were still connected to her. I…I didn't get close enough…to see _how_ she must've died…But…however it was…it was painful…and…fuck…she must've been so scared…" He holds his head as looks between his friends. "And…And that's it…"

Ed's begun mumbling under his breath, trying to cite some movie he feels like he saw this in. Something about a butcher…? Edd looks no better. He's now covered his mouth with both hands. All of the color has left his face, leaving him white as a sheet and looking as though he's about to be sick. He's crying now too.

"Why is this happening…?" he sobs, "Who would _do_ this to them…?"

Eddy shakes his head; "I dunno…I mean…I fuckin' hated those…" He stops himself from finishing that thought. "But I never woulda wanted… _this…_ "

Edd nods, sniffling; "They didn't deserve that…"

"I just don't get it…" Eddy grumbles, "Who the fuck is goin' around _doing_ this? And… _why?_ Why target a bunch of fuckin' _kids?!_ "

Grabbing the tissues off the headboard, Edd blows his nose; "There are a lot of… _awful_ people in the world, Eddy…"

"Yeah, but…" Eddy pouts, "Why _this?_ "

Drying his tears, Edd shakes his head.

"I don't know."

Ed glances around at them; "Do you think…it's the same guy who took Sarah…?"

Edd and Eddy turn to him before looking to each other for answer.

"Gotta be…" Eddy replies, "If this sick fucker is willing to kill a little kid like Sarah…what's gonna stop 'im from doin' the same thing to older kids…?"

"Older _girls…_ " Edd notes, "It's just been girls so far…Sarah…the Kanker sisters…" He gasps softly. "Y-You don't think he'll go after…a-after _Nazz_ next, do you?"

Eddy's gripped by fear. Sure, he'd come to realize his feelings for Edd, but Nazz _was_ his first crush. He can't deny a soft spot for her. He tries to calm himself.

"No…N-No…" he stutters, "That ain't gonna happen. Nazz is too smart to go around alone right now. She's not gonna…She's not."

Of course, Edd doesn't look convinced. Fearfully, he holds his head, trying to calm himself.

"Wh…What are we going to do…?"

Avoiding that question, Eddy glances around. To his surprise, he still doesn't see the doll anywhere.

"Where'd I put Bro…?" he mumbles,confused.

Edd's jaw drops; "Are you _kidding?!_ After everything that happened — after everything we just discussed — and you're worried about your precious _doll?!_ "

Eddy grimaces; "Yeah, so _what?_ What's with _you?_ "

Edd jumps to his feet off the bed; "Eddy, we're talking about a _murder!_ Three people have just been _murdered!_ Why are you so _obsessed_ with that ugly thing right now?!"

"Hey, watch it!" Eddy snaps back, standing as well to confront him, "My _brother_ gave me that doll. It means a lot to me, dammit!"

"It's a _doll_ , Eddy" Edd scoffs, "I doubt very highly your brother gave it to you for any reason other than to _mock_ you."

That strikes a nerve, increasing the already high tension.

"Oh, what would _you_ know?" Eddy snaps back defensively, "You don't _have_ a brother like I do — you barely have fuckin' _parents!_ What would _you_ know about this?"

"How can you _say_ that?" Edd asks, his mouth agape.

"Don't gimme that offended act, Sockhead," Eddy growls, "You know what I'm talkin' about. You've had it out for that thing since I _got_ it! I mean, fuck, you'd just as soon make my parents take away the coolest thing my brother ever gave me!"

"Eddy!" Edd gasps, "How could you think so low of me? Yeah, I _hate_ that thing, but I'd _never_ make them take it away from you!" He reaches to touch Eddy's shoulder. "Please, you know I'd never try to hurt you…"

With a glare, Eddy slaps his hand away. This isn't about comfort. It's about getting the meaner word in.

"Don't you touch me!" he yells, "After all this time a you playin' that hard-to-get bullshit and _now_ you wanna get touchy?!"

" _Again_ with that?!" Edd guffaws, rubbing his hand, "What are you insinuating?!"

"Come off it, Double D!" Eddy sneers, "We're practically dating but you're not lettin' it _go_ anywhere!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

"Eddy!" Ed whines, quivering on the bed, "The evil dark side is consuming you! Can't we go back to happy things?"

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy snaps, glaring at him, "You ain't got no room to talk here! Don't think I aint seen you. Always tryin' to muscle in on _my_ territory!"

"You're ' _territory_ '?!" Edd echoes accusingly.

"Yeah," Eddy retorts, stepping forward, " _My territory!_ "

Edd takes a step back; "I do _not_ like the way you're speaking to us, Eddy. I demand you stop this _now._ "

Eddy growls, grabbing his arm; "You're _mine!_ You got that?! _My_ boyfriend!"

"Where is this even _coming_ from?!" Edd cries, struggling against him, "Let _go_ of me! That hurts!" He returns the angry look. "Is _this_ more of your brother's _horrible_ advice?!"

"Yeah, and y'know what, he's fuckin' _right!_ " Eddy growls, "My bro _told_ me bein' soft and shit don't work. Clearly, he's right."

He tugs a bit, making Edd cry out in pain. Desperately, Edd finds he's left with little option and chooses to slap Eddy as hard as he can. Shocked, Eddy lets go, leaving Edd panting heavily. There's a pause as the taller Eds stare at their angry friend.

"I…I'm sorry…I—"

Gritting his teeth, Eddy lashes out, shoving Edd roughly to the ground. Ed gasps, rushing to Edd's side to help him up.

"You're a fuckin' _whore!_ " he rages, his fingers curling into fists.

Edd stares back at him, his jaw dropped.

"Wh… _What?!_ " he gasps.

"You know _damn_ well _what!_ " Eddy stomps his foot, "You n' Ed bein' all chummy. Bet you're fuckin' _cheatin'_ on me with him. Bet you're fuckin' him behind my back! Just like my brother _said!_ "

Edd's glare intensifies to match Eddy's own.

"I can't believe you would _ever_ accuse me of…You and I aren't even…!" He releases a frustrated groan. "Fine! I don't know where this is coming from but…if that's how you feel…I…I don't think I can stay here anymore! In fact, if this is how you're going to be…" He tries to stop the angry tears. "Then I don't think we can even be _friends_ anymore."

Ed gasps as Edd reaches down to grab his bag.

"Double D, _no!_ " he cries.

Edd ignores him as he storms to the door; "Good _bye._ "

"Double D!" Ed whines, "We gotta stay _here!_ "

Again, Edd ignores him. He tears out of the room, charging past Eddy's mother.

"Eddward?!" she asks, "I heard yelling. Is everything okay? Wh-Where are you going?"

"Everything's fine," Edd replies through his teeth, "I'm going _home._ Thank you for lunch and your hospitality."

He doesn't bother waiting for her response before he's out the door and running home through the rain.

Meanwhile, Eddy continues raging in his room, throwing things around in his anger.

"Fucking!" he yells, pulling at his hair and trying not to cry, " _God dammit!_ "

"Eddy!" Ed whimpers.

"Fucking whore…bitch…" Eddy growls, "Double D just…Grrahhh!"

Ed reaches for him, trying to hug him.

"Get _offa_ me!" Eddy snaps, "This is _yer_ fault too!"

Shaking his head, Ed simply yanks Eddy into a hug, hoping to calm him down. Eddy fights it at first, trying to punch his sides and his back, but inevitably falls limp, the frustrated tears falling down his face.

"Dammit…" he mumbles, "I'm sorry…Ed."

Ed doesn't respond, choosing instead to rub his back. Eddy sighs, worried about what's becoming of him.

"I'm just so damn stressed…All of this…murder shit and…" he sighs, "Maybe I _should_ get rid of that doll…Ever since I got it, I've been acting like an ass…" He finally pulls away from Ed. "I need to go find it…"

* * *

Across the street, Edd's finally calmed down some. He's still crying, but being in the silence of his own home is helping some; allowing him to clear his head. The change to warm, dry clothes is also a big help.

That is, until the lights suddenly go out. A thunder clap echoes around him. _Perhaps a blackout…?_ The storm outside has made it significantly darker, so he goes in search of a flashlight in one of his desk drawers before heading downstairs. _Best be sure a fuse hasn't blown…_ To the garage, he takes a look at the fuse box, but finds everything to be functioning properly. He sighs. _Yes, must be a blackout. Great…_

With that in mind, he heads back upstairs.

"I can't properly clean in the dark…" he mumbles to himself, "and I'm _not_ about to go back to Eddy's…I guess until the power comes back I can…maybe get some sleep…?" He steps into his room. "That…incident _has_ left me emotionally drained…"

As he shuts the door behind himself, he rolls his eyes.

"I should really stop talking to myself…"

Kicking off his shoes, he walks over to his bed and lies back on the pillows, setting the flashlight on his bedside table to provide himself a bit more light in the dimly lit room. As much as he hates to admit it, he does regret what he said to Eddy. Mere hours before, they'd shared a nice, pleasant moment in this very room. It had been a relatively good day…all things considered. A relatively good day which went down the drain in mere seconds.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so judgmental about that doll…" he mumbles, "If it really means so much to Eddy, I should just accept it…" He sighs in frustration. "And I'm talking to myself again…"

Sitting up, he decides to turn the flashlight off. _Perhaps I'll be more level-headed after a nice nap…_

That thought, however, goes right out the window as something collides with his back. He cries out in shock as he reaches back in an attempt to grab it and throw it off. Finally, he manages to do so, throwing the object? Person? Animal? Whatever it is…to the floor. He pants heavily, pressing his back against the wall. _Where did that come from? What_ _ **was**_ _it?!_ Gulping down his fear, he carefully crawls to the edge of the bed to look for it. Not anywhere he can see…His gaze drifts down to the floor near the bed. A few more deep breaths before he leans forward to peek under the bed.

Still…nothing…?

He sits up, looking confused, before the thing latches onto his back again. This time, however, he feels something wrap around his neck to hold him down and then something sharp poke just under his jaw. He hears a chuckle right by his ear as he tries not to move.

" _Hold still, Princess,_ " a raspy voice breathes, " _I don't wanna leave marks on that pretty skin…_ " Another chuckle sends a chill down his spine. " _At least not_ _ **yet…**_ "

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Leave us a review and we'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE -BYE!_


	10. Must Save The Eds!

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Hey everybody! We're back again and we're getting really close to the end of this fic. Recent things have come up and I'll probably be more available. You'll see a new update from us in a week or two that will likely bring an end to this. We're hard at work on a new fic and Battygirl is working on her own story that is connected to this one which we'll go more into in the next chapter. Thank you again for the reviews and comments._

 _Battygirl: Hey hey, friendos! Another chapter! Yay! I'd like to issue a HUGE thank-you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. That was super great of you and we appreciate the fuck outta that. Thank you so much. We hope you enjoy this chapter — don't forget to review this one as well if you can. Even if it's just a small message, we appreciate it._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: "Must Save The Eds!"  
**

* * *

"Dammit!" Eddy grumbles, searching under his bed.

 _Not in the living room, not in my room…_

"Where the fuck is it?"

Ed stands in the doorway, watching him. He's not sure what to say as Eddy runs around, frantically searching his bedroom. Finally, the shorter boy stops to think.

"We came in after we found the girls…" he mumbles, "Sat in the living room for a while…Me, Ed, and Double D came back here…" He pauses again, retracing his steps. "Back and forth…Then Sockhead le…"

Realization washes over him, drawing him to grimace.

"Double D…" he growls, "I bet _he_ took it! He's the one who was bitching about it so much!"

"Double D wouldn't steal something…" Ed notes with a pout.

"Maybe not…" Eddy grumbles, "Or maybe this is the one exception…?"

He storms over to Ed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"C'mon, Burrhead," he growls, "We're gonna go have a little chat with Sockhead."

* * *

"P-Please…" Edd whimpers, his breathing uneven as he tries to avoid the knife against his throat, "D-Don't hurt me!"

" _Hurt you?_ " the voice echoes, surprised before laughing again, " _I wouldn't_ _ **dream**_ _of it, darlin'. Not as long as you cooperate._ "

Gulping down his fear, Edd carefully nods. The grip around his neck goes slack.

" _Hold still,_ " the voice demands.

The hold is removed altogether but he dares not move or turn around. He doesn't have, to however, because his assailant moves into his line of sight moments later. Edd's eyes grow wide in confusion as he comes face to face with Eddy's doll. It's moving on its own, grinning devilishly at him. The eyes that so unnerved him are full of a twisted mirth, but they remain unblinking. He scoots back on the bed until he's leaning against the pillows behind him.

" _You look surprised,_ " it laughs.

"Wh…How…?" Edd stutters, "I-Is this a joke…?"

" _No joke, Princess,_ " the doll snickers, stepping towards him, " _I know it's a shock, but…don't worry. I won't always look like this._ "

Edd doesn't respond to that.

"How are you able to…"

He's interrupted as the doll grabs his wrist. Indignantly, he tries to pull away, but spots the knife again, halting his movements. To his chagrin, his wrists are bound together by duct tape.

"Wh-Where'd you get that?" he stutters.

" _Found it._ "

Edd pouts, realizing that that's the best answer he'll get. After winding the tape around Edd's slim wrists several times, the doll bites the tape near the roll to more easily tear the piece off.

" _There we go,_ " it purrs, glancing up at Edd's face.

The wood somehow twists into a wider grin, reaching up to touch Edd's cheek. However, the grin becomes a grimace in a blink.

" _Dammit…_ " it grumbles, " _I can't_ _ **feel**_ _it…_ "

"P-Please…" Edd whimpers, "Why are you doing this…? Wh-Who…Wh-What _are_ you?"

The doll's cold eyes focus on his own again, as though they'd been staring off into space. It laughs at that.

" _That's right…_ " it chuckles, " _We aint been properly introduced, have we? 'Cept over a fuckin' phone call._ "

The wooden hands come up to cup the sides of Edd's jaw.

" _D'ya remember that day, Princess?_ " it asks breathlessly, " _I sure as hell do…The day I first heard your voice and you heard mine…Do you remember?_ "

Brow furrowed, Edd shakes his head. The doll scoffs.

" _No, I guess you wouldn't…_ " it grumbles, taking its hands off Edd's face and moving them to rest on the boy's hands, " _But that's okay. We got lots of time to catch up now. My name is Terry. Does that name sound familiar to you?_ "

Edd's concerned look morphs to one of understanding as it begins to dawn on him.

"You…" he murmurs, "You're Eddy's… _You're_ his brother?"

The doll grins wickedly; " _That's right, sweetheart. Very good._ "

"But…B-But how…?"

" _My little darlin'_ ," Terry chuckles, " _That ain't important. What's important is that I'm finally here. With you._ "

"I don't understand…" Edd mumbles, "Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Why are you a…doll?"

The doll chuckles in answer, leaning closer to him. A noise downstairs halts his movements and he pauses to listen. The muffled voices of Ed and Eddy can just barely be heard downstairs. With a glare, Terry tears off another piece of duct tape, shoving it over Edd's mouth.

" _Not a_ _ **word,**_ " he growls, sitting himself down in Edd's lap.

He maneuvers Edd's arms so that they're around him before hiding the knife behind his back, between himself and Edd.

" _And hold still,_ " he demands softly, glancing back at him, " _Like I said, I don't wanna leave marks on you just yet._ "

With that, he faces forward and goes still.

Moments later, the footsteps downstairs make their way up and down the hall to Edd's bedroom. The door bursts open, revealing a very irritable-looking Eddy and a concerned Ed on the other side. Wide-eyed, Edd wriggles in his bindings, his cries for help muffled by the tape. Eddy makes a disgusted face.

"Jeez Double D…" he guffaws, "Wouldn't have guessed you'd be into such weird shit…"

Edd releases a frustrated cry, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

Eddy shrugs; "Whatever…Fuck…I don't think I even _want_ that thing anymore after this…" He turns to leave. "Do what you want with it."

" _That's a shame, Pipsqueak._ "

Eddy stops dead before slowly turning back to Edd, his eyes wide as saucers. Edd follows his gaze to the doll. He's not moved at all.

Ed gasps; "Double D! How'd you _do_ that?!"

Edd groans again, glaring in his direction. Eddy takes a careful step into the room.

"B-Bro…?"

" _Yer gonna miss all the fun._ "

His mouth doesn't move at all, but his voice is very clear. Eddy comes a little closer.

"Wh-What happened to all that 'secrecy' bullshit?" he asks, his voice shaking, "I thought you said I couldn't tell anyone else — that _you_ wouldn't talk to anyone else?"

" _Change of plans, runt. I'm losin' my patience._ "

Eddy finally stops in front of the bed.

"Patience…?"

Terry doesn't respond at all drawing Eddy just a bit closer.

"How'd you do this to yourself, Double D…?" he mumbles, reaching his hand out towards the tape around Edd's wrists.

Edd gasps behind the tape as he feels the wooden hand adjust its grip on the knife that's against his stomach. Before he can try to warn his friend, the doll lashes forth, slashing at Eddy's hand. Eddy screams, jumping back in shock. His hand has a nasty gash across its back, which he cradles to his chest as he tries to calm himself. Ed is at his side in moments, ready to stand between him and the danger. When Eddy looks again, the doll has risen to his feet, his grin more malicious than ever. Terry brings his hand up and wags his finger at Eddy.

" _No touching, Pipsqueak,_ " he warns, lowering his hand again to pet Edd's knee, " _That's_ _ **mine.**_ "

Edd whines, trying to scoot away into his pillows. Terry turns to him completely, moving his hand from Edd's knee to his neck.

" _In't he pretty all wrapped up like this?_ " he chuckles, " _Like a gift…and all for me._ "

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Eddy demands, "Why are you doing this?!"

Terry's face contorts into a hateful sneer as he glances back at his brother.

" _This is what I been wantin' so_ _ **damn**_ _bad all this time…_ " he growls, " _Two_ _ **fucking**_ _years of drinkin' myself sick to make myself stop wantin' this…_ " He scoffs a bit. " _But the heart wants what it wants…and mine wants_ _ **him**_ _._ "

He starts turning his head further so that he's facing Eddy completely.

" _My other half…_ " he purrs with a frightening grin, " _He'll complete me._ "

Edd whimpers in fear, looking to Eddy for some answer to what's happening. Eddy returns his confused look, shaking his head. He looks back at the doll.

"Y-You're talkin' crazy, Bro…" he stutters, moving closer, "Just…Just gimme the knife and…and we can talk this out, maybe?"

Terry jabs the knife at him, taking a step toward him.

" _Back off!_ " he snarls, " _Aint no talkin' to be done. Princess is_ _ **mine.**_ _But before I can take him, I need_ _ **you**_ _, which means you better fuckin' cooperate._ "

Eddy furrows his brow, glancing to Ed; "Wait…why are we so afraid of this thing? It's a _doll_." He glares at the toy. "Ed, fetch. And get rid of that knife."

Putting on his angry face, Ed stomps over to the doll. Terry growls, glaring up at the hulking boy. When Ed's close enough, Terry swipes at his chest, cutting his shirt and into his skin. Ed cries out in pain, stumbling back a step. Edd and Eddy focus their attention on Ed — afraid of how deep the knife may have cut. Eddy glances back to the doll, but freezes when he finds it gone. Edd follows his gaze, jumping a bit when he realizes it's disappeared.

"Shit…" Eddy hisses, looking around.

To his horror, he only just spots the doll slipping out of the room, cackling like a banshee.

"Wait here, Sockhead!" he cries, grabbing Ed's arm, "C'mon, Ed! We gotta catch that thing!"

Edd whines in protest, but they ignore him, opting instead to follow the toy through the house. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Eddy feels suddenly exposed. _Damn storm!_ The shadows created by the dark day outside have created a perfect cover for the figure scurrying about. They start walking around, panic sinking in as Terry starts talking again.

" _Y'know, this is_ _ **your fault,**_ _Pipsqueak._ "

The tiny footsteps echo around them. Taking a deep breath, Eddy turns to Ed.

"Stick together…" he whispers.

Ed nods before Eddy leads the way, following the voice from the foyer.

" _You were so fuckin' obsessed with impressing your 'cool Bro' that you forgot how to treat yer only fuckin' friends._ "

Through the living room. A flash of lightning illuminates the entire room, blinding them for a split second. As the flash fades from his eyes, Eddy spots the doll racing from the room again. They follow.

" _Hell, I bet you'd have gift-wrapped the little Princess for me if I'd asked you to!_ "

Eddy grits his teeth as they walk into the kitchen. He doesn't want to argue this. _Not yet. Gotta find 'im first…_

" _And so ready to push away the big idiot here…_ "

He whips around, his eyes darting about in search of the doll. Ed leans against the counter, panting as he clutches his bleeding chest.

" _And now yer gonna lose 'em…_ "

The cabinet above Ed suddenly opens and a frying pan collides with the boy's head, sending him to the floor.

"Ed!" Eddy cries, sliding to Ed's side.

Ed doesn't respond, drawing Eddy to panic again. He presses his ear to Ed's chest, holding his breath as he listens for something — _anything_. The faint beating of Ed's heart draws a relieved sigh from him. _Thank god…_

The relief is short-lived, of course, as the doll jumps from the cabinet to latch onto his back. The knife is pressed to his throat.

" _Hold still!_ "

Eddy does his best to follow the command spoken through the wooden teeth, wincing in fear.

"C-C'mon, Bro…" he whimpers, "Y-You wouldn't…Y-You wouldn't kill _me_ , would ya?"

He hears Terry scoff at that; " _Not yet…_ "

His heart drops a little at that. Above them, they hear footsteps. _Double D…?_ Terry chuckles a little.

" _Sounds like Princess got loose…_ "

The footsteps race down the steps and towards the kitchen.

" _Ed?!_ " they hear Edd cry, " _Eddy?!_ "

"D-Double D…" Eddy tries to warn.

The knife presses harder against his throat, it's tip drawing a drop of blood in warning. Edd arrives in the kitchen, stopping dead as he happens upon the scene.

" _Great timing, beautiful,_ " Terry laughs, " _We're goin' for a ride. So get over here and hold onto me while Pipsqueak here takes care of the lug head._ "

Breathless, Edd's eyes move back and forth from Ed's unconscious body to Eddy, hesitant about what to do. Eddy winces a bit.

"Just…Just do what he says, Sockhead," Eddy advises, his voice wavering.

Gulping down his unease, Edd steps forward, his hands shaking. With an eager smile, Terry releases Eddy, reaching towards Edd. Shuddering, Edd lifts the doll up under his arms like a child. The second Terry is close enough, he wraps his own arms around Edd's neck for support, drawing Edd to cringe.

" _Much better,_ " Terry purrs, stroking Edd's jaw. He grimaces as he casts a glance back to Eddy. " _You; carry that idiot out behind us._ "

"What?!" Eddy guffaws as he rubs his neck, "You really think I can carry _Ed?!_ "

Keeping one arm around Edd's neck, Terry points the knife towards Eddy.

" _Just_ _ **do it**_ _, ya little shit,_ " he snarls, " _I aint about to leave any evidence behind. Not when that fucker knows who I am and can clue people in to where we're goin'._ "

Eddy pouts; "Can't Double D help…?"

" _Fuck no,_ " Terry snaps before nestling himself more comfortably in Edd's arms, " _I aint gonna let my little Princess lift a finger ever again._ "

Eddy groans, but protests no further. The knife in the doll's hand has him worried for Edd's safety. _Gotta wait till he's not got a knife to Double D…or me._ Rising to his feet, he carefully hoists Ed over his back, grunting against the strain of the taller boy's weight. Even so, he manages to hold steady and, when he feels comfortable enough with the hold, he glances up to Edd. The sight makes him wretch as he spots the doll leaving chaste kisses to his friend's jaw. Edd himself is grimacing against the touches, but is clearly too afraid to stop them. Eddy clears his throat, drawing Terry's irritable attention.

"So…where to…?" he grumbles.

Terry nods his head towards the doorway; " _Out the back._ "

Eddy sighs, adjusting Ed on his back, before nodding to Edd to start walking. Reluctantly, Edd does so, turning to walk to the back door.

Under Terry's direction, the boy's make their way slowly through the rain. Using the loose boards to slip out of the fence behind Edd's house, they make their way behind a few houses before coming across a nearby street corner.

" _Here we are…_ " Terry announces smugly.

"Finally!" Eddy whines through his panting, "I'm fuckin' _soaked_ and my back is killin' me!"

" _Suck it up, Squirt,_ " Terry scoffs, retrieving a set of keys from the small pocket in his jacket, " _And pop the dead weight in the trunk._ "

"The what?!" Eddy echoes in disbelief.

Only now does he glance up and spot a car at the corner, covered in dents and scrapes. His brow furrows.

"Isn't that dad's car…?"

" _Did I stutter, Pipsqueak?_ " Terry asks, glaring at him, " _Put that idiot in the fuckin'_ _ **trunk.**_ " He looks to Edd, smiling dreamily. " _Now, take us to the car, sweetheart. You n' me are gonna get nice n' comfy while Pipsqueak takes care of yer little friend._ "

Edd sighs in defeat before approaching the car. Terry hands him the keys, which he uses to unlock the passenger door. With the door open, Terry wriggles from Edd's arms to hop in first. He then turns back to Edd, grinning deviously as he holds his hand out for Edd to take. After a quick glance at Eddy, Edd reluctantly reaches his hand in to allow the doll to grasp it as he slides into the seat. Before anything else, Terry grabs the seatbelt and throws it over Edd, tracing the boy's jaw with his finger.

" _Safety first, Princess._ "

Rolling his eyes, Edd pulls the door shut beside him. With that done, Terry turns to the driver's seat and walks over to the steering wheel. It's now that Edd spots the small stack of phone books in the seat and the brick in the floor. _Did he use_ _ **those**_ _to drive…? No wonder this vehicle is so damaged…_

Terry inspects the wheel for a moment before finding what he's looking for and reaching down to pop the trunk. After unlocking the driver's side door for Eddy, he inserts the key in the ignition to start the car and turn on the heat. He nearly skips back over to Edd, eager to touch him again. He cups Edd's cheeks in his hands, studying his face.

" _God, yer so much prettier than those pictures…_ " he breathes, " _I can't wait to finally feel your skin beneath my fingers._ "

Another disgusted shiver races down Edd's spine, but again, he doesn't object. He can feel the handle of the knife against his face. _Of course he wouldn't put that thing down…_ He spots the doll looking past him, likely out the back window. The car jerks and heaves as Ed is loaded into the trunk. There's a pause before the inevitable slamming of the lid, but the sound is hesitant and careful. Moments later, Eddy approaches the driver's side of the car and opens the door to address his brother.

"Um…What now…?"

" _Get in the car,_ " Terry commands, " _It's yer lucky day, Pipsqueak. Yer gonna get a crash course in driving._ "

Of course, Eddy looks unsure, but follows the command, sliding onto the phone books in the seat behind the wheel. He looks over the steering wheel worriedly.

"Bro…" he whines, "I dunno about this. I've never _actually_ driven a car before…I dunno what to do!"

" _It aint' hard, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry scoffs, " _It's already started. Just put it 'er gear and get goin'._ "

Taking a deep breath, Eddy takes the gear shifter in hand and cranks it to drive. The car lurches forward, drawing him to panic and stomp his foot on the brake.

" _Easy!_ " Terry growls, " _I'll give ya directions. Just drive already!_ "

Eddy shoots him a glare; "Dad'll be pissed when he finds out I took the car for a joy ride…"

" _Just_ _ **shut up**_ _and_ _ **drive**_ _before I kick your fuckin teeth in!_ "

"Alright, alright!" Eddy groans, "Which way do I go?"

" _Turn us around and drive past the cul-de-sac._ "

With that, Eddy follows the direction, jerking the car around and taking off down the road.

* * *

To say the drive is rough is an understatement. Terry is perhaps the worst driving instructor ever to instruct a driver. However, roughly thirty minutes in and after barely managing to make it onto the highway, Eddy's finally got the hang of it. He's still shaky, but the long stretch of road has him a little more relaxed.

Other than directions, the trip is silent for the learning curve. But now that he's more comfortable behind the wheel, Eddy decides it's time to break the silence.

"Terry…" he murmurs.

The doll glances to him from his spot in Edd's lap, looking none too pleased to be distracted from cuddling up to his captive.

" _What?_ " he scoffs.

Eddy pauses, trying to think of how to ask this.

"What…Wh-What _happened_ to you?" he asks, trying to keep his eyes on the road, "How… _Why_ are you a…a _doll?_ "

Terry observes him for a moment before curling back up against Edd's middle, his head resting on the boy's upper arm.

" _It's complicated,_ " he replies, " _And I don't feel like goin' into it any more than that._ "

"Oh _come on,_ Bro!" Eddy groans, "Can't ya make it simple for me?"

Edd turns to him, glaring at him intensely.

"Really?!" he snaps, "What about _anything_ that's happening right now could _possibly_ be simplified?! You are, at this moment, driving your father's vehicle — illegally, mind you — we're traveling what is likely _hours_ away from home and we're being held at knife-point by a psychotic living doll that just so happens to be your estranged brother. _Nothing about this is simple! Of course it's complicated!_ "

Eddy hunches a little in his seat, looking like a child that's just been scolded by his mother. He shifts a bit.

"Okay, yeah…" he mumbles, "But…mm…"

Terry laughs, reaching up to pet Edd's cheek; " _Y'got more spunk then I expected…I like that._ "

Edd grits his teeth, cringing as he speaks; "Please, stop talking."

" _Fuck that,_ " Terry chuckles, " _I been keepin' myself quiet for weeks. Now that I can talk freely to my little Princess, I aint about to shut up._ "

Edd glances at him; "Why must you insist on calling me that? I am not a female."

" _Close enough,_ " Terry moves to sit up and straddles Edd's waist, " _Yer damn pretty like a girl…and I bet yer all frail like one._ " He laughs, pushing the neck of Edd's shirt aside a bit. " _Bet you'll moan like one too…_ "

Edd scoffs in disgust, brushing his hand away; "What does _any_ of that have to do with my gender…?"

Terry rolls his eyes; " _Just let me have my fantasy! You be my pretty little Princess, and I'll be the strong knight that comes in to save you._ "

The glare Edd's giving the doll only grows more angry; "You've _abducted_ my friends and me from our home — again, at _knife-point_ — and have threatened us numerous times with bodily harm. What kind of _knight_ would do that?"

" _The best kind, obviously,_ " Terry retorts with a shrug, " _And don't you worry, we'll be gettin' rid of_ _ **their**_ _dead weight soon enough…_ "

Startled, Edd glances to Eddy in worry before returning his attention to the doll.

"Wh…Why is that…?"

Terry shrugs, jabbing his thumb towards Eddy; " _Well, his_ _ **body**_ _will still be around, but_ _ **he**_ _won't be._ " He nods towards the trunk. " _And that other idiot back there is gonna have to go too unless he's willin' to cooperate with my orders._ "

"I don't understand…" Edd breathes, "What do you mean 'his body will be here, but he won't be'?"

That twisted smile grows wider; " _Cuz_ _ **I'm**_ _takin' over._ "

Edd's heart drops in his chest; "Wh-What?"

" _I can't be stuck as a doll for the rest of my life,_ " Terry explains, " _Fuck that. I need a_ _ **real**_ _body for you, Princess._ "

The tone of Terry's voice makes Edd's cheeks burn a light pink.

"Um…I-I'm not sure I understand why you'd need a body…for…me…?"

" _Cuz I can't_ _ **fuck you**_ _in this body, that's why._ "

The blush that had begun as a light pink burns a deep red as Edd tries to figure out how to respond to that. Eddy, however, has no trouble thinking of a reply.

"What're you talking about?!" he demands defensively, "I-I thought you were tryin' to help _me_ get with Double D?!"

" _Hah!_ " Terry scoffs, " _Yeah right. I need your body so_ _ **I**_ _can finally fuck 'im. Only reason I decided to help_ _ **you**_ _was to get him used to the idea of gettin' fucked by_ _ **your body.**_ " He sneers at his brother in disgust. " _Course…you managed to fuck_ _ **that**_ _up, didn't ya, Pipsqueak?_ "

With a groan, Edd pulls his hat down over his eyes; "Can we _please_ change the subject?"

Terry turns to him, cocking his brow with a smirk.

" _No way, sweetheart,_ " he counters, " _You need to get used to_ _ **that**_ _idea quick. Soon as I get my new body, we ain't gettin' outta bed for a fuckin'_ _ **week.**_ "

Covering his face with his hands, Edd tries not to wretch.

"You'd do that right after killing my best friend?!" he cries.

" _That's_ what you're latchin' on to?!" Eddy cries, "Not the fact that he's gonna try to _kill me?!_ "

Turning to him, Edd sighs; "I hate to be the one to point this out, _Eddy,_ but I'm fairly certain this is _your fault to begin with!_ "

Terry chuckles, leaning against Edd's shoulder as he checks his non-existent nails.

" _Yeah, pretty much._ "

"What?!" Eddy cries, turning to them, "How is this _my_ fault?!"

" _Eyes on the road, Pipsqueak._ "

Eddy turns back to the road, swerving a bit as he tries to remain in his lane. Edd glares at him.

"You're the one who didn't throw this _ugly_ thing away the second you received it," he spits.

" _Aww…that hurts, darlin',_ " Terry says with a pout as he traces Edd's jawline, " _You wouldn't_ _ **really**_ _throw me away, would ya?_ "

Without even glancing at the doll, Edd replies; "Yes. Yes, I would."

"It was a _gift!_ " Eddy cries back, "I couldn't just _throw it away!_ But I still don't get how this is _my fault!_ It aint like I _asked_ my brother to go crazy and put himself in a doll!"

" _No, but you_ _ **did**_ _send me all those damn pictures…_ " Terry says.

Eddy's at a loss; "What?"

" _The_ _ **pictures**_ _,_ " Terry growls, pushing himself up and away from Edd, " _The never ending_ _ **god damn pictures!**_ " He steps toward Eddy menacingly. " _None of this would've happened if you woulda just_ _ **stopped**_ _sending them._ "

Edd looks at Eddy in disgust. "You sent him _pictures_ of me?!"

"Well, yeah, but…" Eddy shakes his head; "Not _just_ you! It was _all_ of us! You, me, n' Ed. I just…I wanted to share things with my brother. And that included showing off my friends…I didn't know this would happen!"

" _Yeah, well, you still sent them…_ " Terry continues, " _I didn't even care about 'em at first…but you kept_ _ **sending**_ _them. And you can't just_ _ **bombard**_ _me with pictures of this gorgeous thing and expect me to_ _ **not**_ _wanna fuck him!_ "

"I mean…yeah, I _can,_ though?" Eddy scoffs back, his eyes flickering between the doll and the road, "I started sending pictures to you when we were all, like, eleven! What the _fuck,_ Bro?!"

Edd wretches in disgust, covering his mouth. Terry grimaces in his direction.

" _I aint proud of it, but yeah,_ " he grumbles, " _I've wanted to fuck him for the past couple years. But society has some kinda problem with a grown man fuckin' a kid half his age._ "

"No shit!" Eddy concurs, "Cuz it's fuckin' _sick!_ "

Terry grits his teeth; "S _o I didn't. Instead, I started hittin' the goddamn bottle every day for two years till it fuckin' killed me._ " He calms a bit. " _But before I died, I managed to find myself a temporary fix._ "

"Yeah, still wondering _how_ that happened…" Eddy comments, "Mind explaining _that?!_ "

Terry shrugs; " _Good ol' fashioned voodoo._ "

Furrowing his brow, Edd looks down to think that over briefly before glancing at the doll again.

"Voodoo isn't…real."

"Really?!" Eddy guffaws, glaring at him, "You're _really_ gonna try bringing yer bullshit anti-magic logic into this?! Can _you_ think of a better explanation for my brother to have wound up in a _doll_?!"

Shifting in his seat a bit, Edd shrugs; "I suppose not…"

" _Watch the tone, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry warns, retrieving his knife from his inner jacket pocket, " _I've had just about enough of listenin' to you talk to my little girlfriend like that._ "

"He _aint_ your girlfriend!" Eddy snaps back.

" _Maybe not yet,_ " Terry glances at Edd with a smirk, " _But after I'm outta this body…_ " His eyes shift back to Eddy, " _and into_ _ **yours**_ _…he will be._ "

Eddy cringes, trying to keep his eyes on the road to avoid even _thinking_ about that.

"So…S-So what…?" he mumbles, "When you…When you're in my body, you…you're just gonna…go home and…pretend you're _me?_ "

Terry shrugs, pocketing the knife again and sitting back down beside Edd.

" _For a while, sure,_ " he answers, " _But the old man who taught me the voodoo shit said my new body would start to look like the original. So I'd only be stuck lookin' like_ _ **you**_ _for a couple months or something._ " He smiles up at Edd. " _So don't you worry, darlin'. I'll be all gorgeous again before ya know it._ "

He pauses, glancing back at Eddy. He hums thoughtfully.

" _Sure hope my dick gets back to the right size quicker than anything else…_ "

Again, this draws a shudder from Edd. Eddy hunches his shoulders a little.

"So…why didn't you just take my body back at home…?" he mumbles, "Why are we going so far away?"

" _Never got the chance to set everything up,_ " Terry sneers back, " _You never left me the fuck alone so I_ _ **could**_ _set it up._ "

"Okay…" Eddy mumbles, "So, why do this now, then? Why not wait longer?"

Terry doesn't answer right away, staring at the road ahead.

" _Take this exit._ "

Eddy sighs, but follows the direction. For the next several minutes, they sit in silence, the boys unsure of what else they could possibly say to this.

Finally, though, Terry does answer.

" _I'm strapped for time,_ " he murmurs, " _If I didn't do this now, I'd have been found out…_ "

"…How…?" Eddy asks.

Terry glances at him, grinning wickedly.

" _You can ask Dad that._ "

* * *

 _DuoXKouga: Thank you all so much for reading. Make sure to leave us a review. Share your thoughts and opinions and we'll see you next time! Buh-Bye!_


	11. The End, Bro!

**Bro's Play**

 **Summary:**

 **A story of obsession. How lust drives a man to desperate and mystical means and the consequences suffered by those involved. BRO IS CHUCKY. What else do ya need? Child's Play Spoof. A/U where BPS did not happen.**

 **Triggers: Pedophilia, Major character death, Detailed descriptions of killings, Violence, Gore, Alcohol abuse, Physical violence, Stalking, Obsession, Mental instability.**

 **Pairings include BroEdd and EddxEddy**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: Here we are, the finally chapter for this story. It's been a joy to bring you all another fic and soon, we'll have more fics as well. We have a sequel that we are currently tweaking and we'll be working on that while my co-writer also has a fic she's gonna be doing as well. We will keep you all updated!_

 _Battygirl: And here we are at the end. I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far. It was a joy to work on when we could. Stay tuned for more fics from the two of us in the future. Also, my cowriter alluded to a fic I'm working on myself that is connected to this one in a way. It will be something of a spin-off that will be much darker. The premise is basically, what if Bro decided not to drink himself to death and instead chose to go get what he wants. If you're at all interested, by all means, let us know in a review. I don't have any release date in mind just yet, but it'll hopefully go up soon. Maybe around Halloween. Anyway! For now, enjoy this final chapter and please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Thank you all again for reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **"The End, Bro!"**

* * *

Finally, the car pulls up to the run-down trailer. The dread that had settled as a cold, dead weight in Eddy's belly is radiating throughout his body as he looks for a place to park. He leans a bit too hard on the accelerator, causing them to lurch forward a bit harder than he'd have liked. He swerves to miss the trailer, ending up near the backyard. Still panicked, he stomps his foot on the brake, bringing the car to a sharp stop. The doll quickly puts the car in park before Eddy can cause any _more_ damage before shooting him a smirk.

" _Good job, Pipsqueak,_ " he sneers, " _Ya managed to get us here without killin' anyone._ "

Eddy refuses to look at him as Terry turns back to Edd.

" _Alright, Princess,_ " he purrs, unbuckling the boy, " _Let's go take a tour of our little love nest, shall we?_ "

"Ehh…" Edd glances towards the trailer, hunching his shoulders, "If it's all the same, I believe I'd rather…stay here in the car…"

Terry chuckles; " _That's adorable…_ " The laughter diminishes in seconds as he whips the knife back out. " _Get out._ "

With a shiver, Edd follows the command, opening the car door and slipping out. Terry clears his throat, drawing Edd's attention back to him. The doll has his arms spread towards him, waiting to be picked up. Edd sighs, but reluctantly leans in to pick him up. Terry eagerly latches onto him, relishing the feeling of being held by his Princess.

In the car, Eddy's watching the display, grimacing in disgust and worry. He glances back to the wheel, trying to brace himself. He spots the button to open the trunk. Licking his lips, he covertly opens the door with one hand while opening the trunk with the other. _If Ed's even still_ _ **alive**_ _back there, maybe this will at least give 'im some air…_

He steps out, walking around the car. It's then that he notices something in the backyard. Something that makes his heart drop further than it already has.

"D-Dad…?" he gasps, racing forward.

"Eddy?" Edd mumbles, glancing back toward him.

He spots Eddy rushing toward a figure lying on the ground and he gasps, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Oh my…"

Eddy falls to his knees beside his father's corpse, his tears masked by the rain pelting his face. Tony's body is a mess; covered in blood and angry wounds. His lifeless eyes stare blankly at the sky.

"Dad!" Eddy sobs, burying his face in the man's chest.

He hears Terry laughing behind him.

" _Looks like daddy had a lil accident…_ " he mocks, " _Serves him right. That's what he gets for tryin' to come between me n' my Princess._ "

Eddy looks up, distracted momentarily by his brother's words, before he spots the other corpse not ten feet away. His eyes grow wide as saucers at the sight of his brother's body and he can hold it back no longer.

Turning away from both bodies, he starts vomiting.

" _Suck it up, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry grumbles, " _We got shit to do._ "

"H-How could you _do_ this?!" Eddy sobs, "How could you kill our dad?!"

" _Same way I did in those bitch ankle biters from the cul-de-sac._ "

"What…?" Edd gasps.

Eddy's jaw drops; "Y-You… _You_ did that?"

" _They left me no choice,_ " the doll shrugs, glancing up at Edd, " _They put their filthy hands on my property. I had to take care of 'em._ "

Gritting his teeth, Eddy scrambles to his feet to charge toward Edd, his eyes locked on the doll.

"Son of a—"

" _Ah-ah-ah…_ " Terry chides, holding the knife to Edd's throat.

Eddy skids to a halt a few feet away, his eyes wide. Terry glares at him.

" _I don't_ _ **want**_ _to hurt him, Pipsqueak,_ " he warns, " _But I will if you keep stallin' like this. Now get in the fuckin' trailer. I'm gettin' the_ _ **hell**_ _outta this body._ " He snickers a bit, glancing up at Edd. " _And into_ _ **him**_ _…so to speak._ "

Eddy cringes a bit, but relents, bowing his head. Without another word, he trudges back around the trailer to the front door. Edd follows, quivering as he clutches the doll tight in his arms. The door is open, flapping in the wind, but refusing to shut. They enter, looking around the abode uncomfortably.

" _To the bedroom, Pipsqueak,_ " Terry orders, " _That's where I got it set up._ "

Eddy feels his extremities tingling in fear as he leads them down the only hallway. They pass a couple of rooms before coming across the bedroom in question. As Eddy flips on the light, he's struck with horror.

Every last picture plastered on the walls. He recognizes them all. He remembers taking each of them and sending them along to his brother. It's only now that he can see the breadth of just how much he'd fed into Terry's obsession.

" _Aint it the prettiest sight you ever did see?_ " Terry asks as Edd enters the room.

If Terry weren't clinging to his neck, he would have plummeted to the ground as Edd's arms go slack in shock. The doll chuckles, stroking Edd's cheek.

" _Y'like it, Princess?_ " he breathes, " _My little shrine?_ "

He finally lets go and hops up onto the bed, turning to him again. Gleefully, he grabs Edd's wrist and yanks him forward onto the bed. Edd sits up on his knees, gazing around in awe. He's drawn from his terror as he feels something metal slap across his wrist. When he looks back, he finds his wrist trapped in a handcuff. The other end is attached to the headboard.

"Wh-What?" he breathes tugging at the manacle.

" _Bought these a while back…_ " Terry explains, petting the back of Edd's hand.

"Dare I ask…?" Edd grumbles.

Terry chuckles; " _Of course, I didn't go through with it…but I_ _ **did**_ _have a plan in mind to come get you…Was gonna use these to help…'persuade' you to my side. But now I can use 'em to keep you still while I take care of a little business._ " He turns to Eddy. " _Speaking of which, it's about time I get outta this body, Pipsqueak._ " He points to the symbol on the floor. " _Get down there. Now._ "

Eddy glares at him, clenching his fists; "No!"

Terry grits his teeth, clutching the knife tighter. Keeping his eyes on Eddy, he points the knife at Edd, moving it close to the boy's neck.

" _Do it, you little shit,_ " he commands.

Eddy's eyes narrow; "You ain't gonna do it." He motions toward the photos. "Clearly, he's _way_ too important to you."

Terry growls low under his breath, his hateful look intensifying. He shoots Edd a regretful grimace before lowering the knife. With another glance at Eddy, however, he instead slices across Edd's lower arm, drawing the boy to cry out in pain. He grabs the bleeding wound and Terry slashes at that arm as well. He turns back to Eddy, looking angrier than Eddy's ever seen him. He holds the bloody knife towards his brother.

" _Get. On. The circle,_ " he snarls, trying to ignore Edd's whimpering.

Shivering, Eddy reluctantly follows the command, walking towards the symbol on the floor. Terry, meanwhile, turns back to Edd, cupping his cheek.

" _Forgive me, Princess…_ " he coos, " _I'll kiss it better when I'm in my new body._ "

To add emphasis to that promise, he leans up to place a chaste kiss to Edd's lips. He chuckles, at the grimace he receives.

" _I can't wait to actually_ _ **feel**_ _that…_ " he purrs, patting Edd's cheek, " _Now, be a good boy and sit tight._ "

Terry turns back to Eddy and hops down onto the floor. First thing's first; he's gotta light the candles. Grabbing the matches, he walks around Eddy, lighting each one carefully. While he does this, Eddy glances back at Edd from where he rests on his knees.

"Before this…starts…" he mumbles, "I just…wanna say I…I'm sorry, Double D…For all of this…"

Edd quivers on the bed, covering his mouth.

"M-Me too…" he whimpers.

With the candles lit, Terry steps back. He spots a bottle near the bed — one of many he'd left lying around — and grabs it. Grinning wickedly, he steps toward Eddy.

" _Well, isn't that cute,_ " he begins coolly, " _Some fitting last words…But now we're gonna get crackin'. It's finally time to make yourself useful, little brother._ "

Eddy doesn't respond, glaring down at the symbol. He waits a moment, wondering when exactly Terry's going to begin, but that thought is interrupted as something collides with the back of his head, making everything go dark.

"P-Please!" Edd begs, struggling against the restraints, "D-Don't do this!"

" _Pipe down, Princess,_ " Terry snaps back, glaring at him as he throws away the broken bottle, " _This'll only take a second. Then we'll get down to the_ _ **good stuff.**_ "

Edd watches in horror as Terry places his hands on Eddy and rolls him onto his back. One hand rests on Eddy's forehead; the other on the boy's chest. With that, he begins reciting a chant under his breath in a language Edd can't understand.

Edd returns to his efforts of struggling against the handcuffs. He can't just sit here and watch! His breathing grows uneven as Terry's chanting gets louder and louder. It occurs to Edd in his panic that there may be a key in the bedside table's drawer. He fumbles with the handle, his hands shaking as he searches blindly for it.

A sudden scream brings him from his search and he turns to the door. He's shocked to see Ed barreling through the doorway for the doll. Terry turns to him, sharing in Edd's shock before Ed's foot collides with his middle. His back hits the wall as he's flung away and he hisses a curse for his inferior form. Gritting his teeth, he gathers himself and scrambles to his feet, retrieving the knife that had fallen to the floor.

"Ed, run!" Edd screams desperately.

Ed gasps, stumbling back and falling to the bed. Terry advances on him, stopped only as Eddy groans to reveal he's begun to recover.

" _Dammit…_ " Terry growls.

He hops up onto the bed his eyes crazed and unfocused, before jamming the knife into Ed's shoulder, trapping him against the wall. Edd shrieks in horror, but cannot move to stop him. Feeling satisfied enough as Ed stops moving, Terry turns back to Eddy, returning to the circle.

" _Hold still, Pipsqueak,_ " he warns, " _You're gonna lay there and give me the body I need. Then you n' those anklebiters'll rot in hell where you belong. While me and my Princess live happily ever after._ "

"Y…Y-You're sick, Bro…" Eddy whimpers as he's shoved down flat on the floor.

Terry ignores that and begins the chant once again. On the bed, Edd's tugging the knife from Ed's shoulder, sobbing.

"Ed!" he cries, "Ed! Speak to me!"

Ed's eyes blink open weakly and he glances at Edd. His breathing is shallow and Edd's finally noticed the blood that's soaked the front of his clothes.

"Ed," Edd sobs, "S-Stay with me, please!"

Panting, Ed glances at the ritual happening on the floor. He weakly drags his body up, stumbling over to the doll again. Before Terry can react, Ed picks up the struggling body and holds him at bay.

"Eddy…" he mumbles drowsily.

Eddy's eyes begin to focus and he glares at the doll.

"Break it, Burrhead," he orders through his teeth.

Without waiting another moment, Ed throws the doll against the wall again. Ed starts stomping on him before Terry can recover. One of the glassy eyes pops out of the wooden skull. His arm is dislocated. Even his head is broken off

Finally, he just lies there, unmoving. Ed stumbles back, panting heavily. He falls onto his backside, holding his chest in pain.

"Ed!" Eddy gasps, crawling over to him, "Y'okay, buddy?"

"No…" Ed grunts back, crying, "I hurt, Eddy…"

"D-Don't worry, Ed…" Eddy breathes, helping him to his feet, "We're gonna get you some help."

He turns to Edd, who's returned to his search for a key to the handcuffs. Eddy opens the drawer a bit more, allowing them to finally find it. After unlocking the cuffs, Edd throws his arms around Eddy, sobbing.

"Eddy!" he cries, "I-I'm so sorry."

"No! No!" Eddy sighs, returning the embrace, " _I'm_ sorry, Double D. None of this woulda happened if it wasn't for me…I'm sorry I put you through this."

Sniffling, Edd starts to slowly calm down; "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Me too…" Eddy mumbles, sighing softly as he pulls away from the hug, "C'mon…let's get the hell outta here. We gotta get Ed to a hospital." He glances down at Edd's arms, cringing at the sight of the bloody gashes. "You too…"

With a nod, Edd allows Eddy to rise from the bed. Grateful that Ed's awake this time, Eddy helps him to his feet, allowing Ed to lean against him for support. Edd rises shakily from the bed, following his friends as they leave the room.

He glances back from the doorway, his brow furrowed. He feels…violated as he looks over the pictures. As though he'd been spied upon for the past few years without any knowledge. A shiver races down his back and he turns away again, holding his arms to comfort himself.

" _Hey Sockhead!_ " Eddy cries, " _Check 'n see if my brother has any bandages or somethin' we can use for Ed till we get to a hospital!_ "

"O-Of course!" Edd calls back, walking down the hall and searching through the rooms he comes across.

He finds the bathroom and heads straight for the cabinet above the sink. A box of small bandages. _Not nearly enough for Ed…_ He moves on to the cabinet under the sink. _Eureka!_ He grabs the first aid kit and straightens up again. With the kit in hand, he walks out of the bathroom and to the front door.

Just as he passes, however, he's stopped by a figure stepping in front of him. The battered form of the doll stands between him and his escape, glaring up at him as he holds the knife towards him. His eye is still missing and one of his arms is hanging from its socket. His jaw has been dislocated and his head bobbles some on his shoulders.

" _Just_ _ **where**_ _do you think_ _ **you're**_ _going?!_ " Terry demands, his voice sounding slightly garbled after the pummeling he took, " _You're_ _ **mine!**_ _I ain't about to let that little bastard take you away from me!_ "

Edd looks around for Eddy, opening his mouth to call for him. Terry steps toward him, swiping at him with the knife and startling Edd. He drops the kit as he stumbles backwards into the trailer. Terry follows, slamming the door shut behind them.

" _Get back in that bedroom,_ " he commands, backing him further into the trailer, " _Yer gonna get_ _ **back**_ _in those handcuffs and wait for me to take care of that moron once and for all. Then, you're gonna watch me take Pipsqueak's body for myself. And finally,_ _ **finally**_ _you're gonna lie back while I fuck yer brains out. And yer gonna love every fuckin'_ _ **second.**_ "

"P…P-Please!" Edd begs, nearly backing into the wall at the end of the hall, "D-Don't do this! J-Just let us go!"

" _Fuck that!_ " Terry roars, pointing into the room, " _Get in there, you little whore! Now!_ "

Reluctantly, Edd reenters the room, his head bowed. Terry pushes him, urging him into the room faster. Edd cries out as he trips, falling to the floor beside the bed. As Edd turns himself onto his back, Terry leaps onto him, straddling his waist. The eye remaining in his head is manic as he grins wickedly down at the boy.

" _All this time of waiting…_ " he growls, lowering the knife and fitting it under the hem of Edd's shirt, " _I wanna see all of you._ "

He drags the knife up, cutting the shirt off of Edd's body. Edd gasps, trying to close his shirt back.

"S-Stop!" he begs.

" _Won't be much longer before that dipshit bleeds out,_ " Terry breathes, " _Might as well have some fun while we wait for that._ "

Edd screams, hoping Eddy will be able to hear him. Terry grits his teeth, raising the knife.

" _Hold still, dammit!_ " he yells, ready to bring the knife down.

Eddy's own screaming interrupts him and, before he can stop it, he's thrown off of Edd with a frying pan that Eddy uses to strike him with. Eddy stares at the doll for a moment, panting heavily. When Terry starts to move again, Eddy releases another war cry before running at him again, wielding the frying pan like a bat. He strikes over and over again, hoping beyond hope that it'll be enough to stop the doll.

When Terry lies motionless again, he spots the knife laying a few feet away and grabs it. He sees the eye move to focus on him, glaring hatefully in his direction.

"F…Fuck you, Bro!" Eddy spits, bringing the knife down and digging it as deep as possible into the doll's chest.

He pants heavily, waiting for a long moment for the doll to do _anything_ else. When nothing happens, he turns back to Edd and races to his side as Edd tries to cover himself.

No words are exchanged between them as they look at each other. Nothing needs to be said. Eddy helps him to his feet and rushes him from the house. Back to the car and making sure to grab the first aid kit lying by the front door as they pass. Edd clambers into the back seat where Ed's lying, groaning in pain. Eddy climbs into the driver's seat, his hands shaking terribly. Edd's no better as he retrieves a roll of bandages to begin wrapping around Ed. Eddy adjusts the mirror a bit as he starts the car.

Taking one last tearful look at his father's corpse in the backyard, he puts the car in reverse and pulls out. After putting the car in drive, he takes off, never once looking back.

 **End**

* * *

DuoXKouga: Thank you all so much for being with us for this fic. We will be back with more fics soon enough, but until then, BYE-BYE!


End file.
